Captain Jack Sparrow und die Spuckröhrchenbande
by chrissy9
Summary: KAPITEL 34 UP! Es beginnt alles, als unser Captain in der 8ten Klasse eines unbekannten Gymnasiums landet. Anfangs, ist alles wunderbar bis... Lest selbst . Reviews mehr als erwünscht, alles neu on! SoLlTe Es Da NoCh IrGeNdWeL
1. Kapitel 1

Hey Leute!

Melanie, Caroline und Christina sind wieder vollzählig angetreten! Na ja... nich komplett, aber immerhin ne Vertretung –g-. Also hier kommt nach und nach die GANZE Geschichte Online. Also vom Anfang, bis zum Ende (das bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich in Aussicht ist). Wir hoffen auf neue (und evtl. auch mehr?) Leser und freuen uns über JEDEMENGE Reviews, sonst geht's hier nämlich auch nicht mehr weiter.

 Habt Dank und Verständnis!

Disclaimer: Ja, ja... uns gehört nichts, was Disney und so von Fluch der Karibik erschaffen haben. Wir haben jediglich die Idee ein paar Charaktere und noch ein paar Ideen mehr .

_Für alle, die uns unterstützen!_

Kapitel 1

Captain Jack Sparrow, fiel von der Decke hinab, landete auf seinen Füßen und blickte in die Gesichter von 27 erstaunten Jungen und Mädchen.  
Er merkte, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn umdrehte.  
"Wer sind sie?", fragte Ina Lensing.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, Miss. Kapitän der Black Pearl.", stellte er sich vor. "Und Sie?"  
"Ina Lensing."  
"Aha.", machte Jack und drehte sich mit etwas sehr viel Schwung zur Klasse 8a um, die erschrocken etwas nach hinten auswich. "Oh, was habt ihr denn? Habt ihr Angst?", fragte er irgendwie nasal und kippte leicht nach vorn.  
Die Klasse wich wieder zurück, Julian fiel vom Stuhl. Dem folgte Tobi, der Klassenclown.  
"Was... was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Ina Lensing und Jack Sparrow drehte sich irgendwie schwul, wie es so seine Art war, um und ging langsam auf sie zu. Frau Lensing wich zurück.   
"Ich bin hier runtergefallen und mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Klar soweit?"  
"Dann... dann setzen Sie sich erst mal und... machen beim Unterricht mit.", schlug Ina Lensing vor.  
Etwas verdattert darüber, dass eine Frau hier das Kommando führte, ließ sich Jack neben dem, sich fragenden, wer dieser Typ wohl war, Julian nieder und verfolgte den Unterricht. Jack starrte mit großen Augen auf die Tafel und verstand nur Bahnhof, weil Frau Lensing den Schülern, die eh nich mehr so richtig auf den Unterricht achteten (weil da grad jemand von der Decke gefallen war) und tuschelten, gerade versuchte der Klasse etwas auf Deutsch zu erklären, damit sie es besser verstehen konnten, aber es hörte ja eh niemand mehr zu.

Nach der Stunde, wachte Jack langsam auf. War er doch tatsächlich eingepennt, denn seine Versuche der Lehrerin zu folgen, waren gescheitert (zumal er eine durchzechte Nacht hinter sich hatte, in der er mal wieder zu viel Rum getrunken hatte). Als er jetzt die Augen aufschlug, blickte er Frau Lensing direkt an.   
"Also Mr. Sparrow-", begann sie, doch sie wurde von Jack unterbrochen.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" "Nun, Captaub Jack Sparrow.", verbesserte sie sich. "Sie wissen also nicht, woher Sie kommen und was Sie hier wollen?"  
"Nun ja... nein", meinte er etwas abschätzig und blickte sie starr an. Irgendwie gefiel ihm diese Ina.  
"Aber das ist doch unglaublich!", rief Ina aus.  
"Ja, so könnte man das sagen.", näselte der Bärtige und drehte einen seiner bunten Perlenzöpfe herum.  
Frau Lensing, seufzte. "Bleiben Sie einfach hier. Sie sind jetzt Mitglied der Klasse 8a, des SGO."  
Jack zog fragend die Braue hoch. "Warum?", fragte er. "Was haben wir überhaupt für ein Datum?", bohrte er weiter.  
"Wir haben den 30. September 2003. Und Sie haben anscheinend keine Ahnung vom heutigen Wissensstand. Also werden Sie die Schulbank drücken.", antwortete Ina.  
Jack stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum.  
"Oh wenn es sein muss...", sagte der allseits beliebte Pirat und machte wieder Anstalten, sein "Nachvornfallen" durchzuführen.  
Ina, wich etwas zurück. "Ähm... gut kommen Sie jetzt bitte mit und ich gebe Ihnen ihre Bücher.", sagte sie und ging los in Richtung Bücherraum.  
Jack blieb zurück und fragte: "Bücher???", dann kam er hinter Frau Lensing herstolziert.

Als Ina Lensing und ihr "Schüler" den Bücherraum erreicht hatten, drehte sich die Lehrerin um.  
"Was nun?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann und machte dabei äußerst komische Handbewegungen, es schien, als wolle er gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner kämpfen. "Können Sie überhaupt lesen?", fragte Ina etwas skeptisch.  
"Natürlich nicht! Ich bin auch nur ein Kapitän. Klar soweit?", antwortete er. "Du, ähm Entschuldigung, Sie können nicht lesen?", stutzte Ina.  
"Nein, aber wollen Sie die Story hören, wie ich allein von einer gottverlassenen Insel geflohen bin?", fragte er und machte Anstalten einen Arm um Inas Schultern zu legen und seine etwas schmutzige Hand Finger für Finger auf ihre linke Schulter niederzulassen.  
"Lassen Sie das bitte!", sagte sie mit nur etwas Widerstand in der Stimme. Sie versank in diesen Bambibraunen Augen. "Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Jack, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher.   
"Ähm.. nein, ich meine ja ahm... Ihre Bücher, wir müssen ihre Bücher holen.", sagte sie und drückte ihn weg.  
"Tja, Du wirst den Tag nie vergessen, an dem Du Captain Jack Sparrow fast geküsste hättest...", antwortete er. Er bedauerte es etwas, aber es würde sich sicher noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben.   
"Glaube ich auch.", antwortete Ina etwas heiser. "Vielleicht könnte ich Ihnen... nein. Vielleicht könnte Ihnen... nein. Vielleicht könnte dir jemand aus deiner Klasse beim Lesenlernen weiter - Wo wohnst du überhaupt?", fuhr Ina fort.  
"Ähm, in Tortuga.", antwortete er und beobachtete Ina dabei, wie sie die Bücher für ihn zusammensuchte.  
"Katholisch oder Evangelisch? Moment. Tortuga?"  
"Katholisch. Ja, da leben Marie, Anna Louise, ähm und ein paar andere Bekannte von mir." Jack fragte sich, was zum Henker Evangelisch sei.  
"Aber wo um Himmels Willen ist Tortuga?", fragte Ina weiter, während sie das Relibuch für Katholisch Religionslehre auf den Stapel legte.  
"Sind Sie Pirat? Nein? Dann darf ich es Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Aber wenn Sie mir sagen, wo Sie wohnen, dann sag ich's ihnen vielleicht!"  
"Wie, wo ich wohne? In Köln, die nächste Großstadt hier in der Nähe. Wollen Sie Französisch oder Latein lernen?"  
"Aha. Französisch.", machte Jack. Ina suchte das Französischbuch heraus, schmiss es auf den Bücherstapel, nahm diesen auf und legte ihn in Jacks Arme. In diesem Moment dongte es.  
Ina ging mit Jack zurück in A21. Sie klopfte an und Herr Schumacher öffnete die Tür.  
"Dies ist Jack Sparrow!" stellte Frau Lensing den Pirat vor.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! Klar soweit?", bemerkte Jack und vollführte einen Taumel in Richtung Schumacher um ihm die Hand zu reichen.  
Herr Schumacher, schüttelte sie etwas verdattert. "Äh... ja. Ich bin Rainer Schumacher Ich bin Ihr Klassenlehrer. Oder soll ich Sie duzen, also Jack nennen?"  
"Nur wenn ich Sie Rainer nennen darf.", stellte Jack eine Bedingung.  
"Nun, das ist äh, nicht höflich."  
"Na egal, nennen Sie mich trotzdem Jack. Hört sich besser an."  
Herr Schumacher nickte, bedankte sich bei Ina (die dann sofort weiter ging um eine andere Klasse zu unterrichten) und wies Jack an, sich neben Julian zu setzten.  
"Hallo, Captain Jack Sparrow.", stellte sich Jack vor. Julian schien etwas schockiert darüber, dass dieser Typ jetzt neben ihm sitzen sollte. "Julian Willmes." "Jack?", fragte Herr Schumacher.  
"Aye!", meldete sich Jack.  
"Könntest du bitte nach vorne kommen und der Klasse was über dich erzählen?", bat Jacks neuer Klassenlehrer  
"Ähm.. ja natürlich!", antwortete Jack, trat vor die Klasse und begann von sich zu erzählen. Alle lauschten ihm gebannt. Selbst Tobi, hörte auf sein Spielzeugauto ausm Plus auseinander zunehmen.  
Die Mädchen, schauten ihn fasziniert an, aber Jack schien das nicht zu bemerken.

Besteht weiterhin Interesse? Ja? Na dann weiter mit Chapter 2!


	2. Kapitel 2

Und weiter....

Kapitel 2

Jack stand etwas hibbelig vor der Klasse an der Tafel und schaute in die Runde. Herr Schumacher nickte ihm ermunternd zu. Jack räusperte sich und begann von sich zu erzählen.  
"Also ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow. Normalerweise Kapitän der Black Pearl, aber so weh es mit tut, das Schiff ist vermutlich schon gekentert, weil meine Crew keinen so erfahrenen Piratenkapitän wie mich hat." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um seinen Worten Gewicht zu verleihen und um den Blick über die Stille(!!!) Klasse schweifen zu lassen. Alle grinsten. Sein Blick blieb an einem blonden, langhaarigen Mädchen hängen, welches sich anscheinend in eine andere Welt versetzt fühlte. Lag das an seiner Geschichte?  
"Könntest Du uns vielleicht erzählen, was in deinem bisherigen Leben passiert ist, bevor Du hier von der Decke gefallen bist?", bat Herr Schumacher etwas ungeduldig.  
"Äh, ja natürlich.", sagte Jack, lehnte sch gegen das Pult und strich versonnen grinsend und zur Decke schauend über seinen Kinnbart. "Obwohl es ja nach meinen Berechnungen ca. 300 Jahre her sein muss..." Einige kicherten. "Also wie gesagt, es ist ca. 300 Jahre her, da war ich Kapitän der Black Pearl. Wir waren auf der Suche nach einem berüchtigten Schatz, als mein erster Maat eine Meuterein anzettelte." Die Augen einiger Schüler weiteten sich erschrocken. "Sie setzten mich auf einer Insel aus. Das einzige, was ich bei mir hatte, sind die Sachen die ich am Leib trage und eine Pistole mit einem Schuss, damit ich mich erschießen könnte, wenn ich dem Tode fast die Hand gereicht hätte." Julian schien ein Geistesblitz zu durchfahren und er kramte in seinem Rucksack nach etwas. Nach kurzer zeit hatte er ein dickes buch herausgeholt, in dem er angestrengt suchend blätterte. Nachdem er etwas gefunden hatte, wedelte er wild mit der hand durch die lugt, um trotz seiner eher geringen Größe auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Aye, du davorn was gibt's?" meinte Herr Schuhmacher, und schlug sich ganz verdattert auf den mund. „Ich meine, hier scheint ein Appell an dich vorzuliegen Jack!" brummte er. „Aye du blonde Landratte, sprich!"  
meinte jack, vollzog einen Taumel Richtung Julian und blickte diesen starr an.  
„stimmt es das sie ur von der Insel fliehen konnten, weil sie 2 Schildkröten mit Menschenhaaren an einander gebunden haben?" ratterte dieser los und überschlug sich förmlich. „Nun ja , man erzählt sich das wäre mit meinen Rückenhaaren gewesen" antwortetet er, wobei er sein Leinenhemd aufknöpfte, und langsam von den schultern rutschen ließ. Aber ich denke jedem von euch dürfte klar sein, dass das nicht stimmt, nachdem ihr die Wahrheit anschauen durftet." Meinte er, und zog das Hemd wieder über seinen doch recht beharrten rücken.  
Einigen Mädchen war bei diesem Anblick die Kinnlade runtergekippt.nachdem sich ein paar aus ihrer Trance erholt hatten und ihre Banknachbarinnen aufgeweckt hatten, schien wieder leben in die viel zu selten leise klasse zu kommen.  
Der Rest der Geschichte, war ein aufregendes Abenteuer, dass er gemeinsam mit seinem "Adoptivsohn" William Turner erlebt hatte.  
Die Klasse hörte aufmerksam zu und am Ende der Stunde, waren alle wenigstens ein wenig vertraut mit Captain Jack Sparrow.  
Es wurde beschlossen, dass Jack, da er ja kein Dach über dem Kopf hatte, je eine Woche bei einem Schüler wohnen konnte (dem Alphabet nach). Es begann mit Marc Alterauge, der in Rothemühle wohnte.   
Da Herr Schumacher nach dieser Stunde den Unterricht beendete (wegen der Aufregung des Tages, die ihm nicht symphatisch waren), begaben sich der Captain und der Sohn eines Fleischermeisters in Richtung Busbahnhof.

Am nächsten Morgen, fand sich die Klasse in A21 ein.  
Jack hatte von Marc einen alten Rucksack, ein paar Kulis und ein paar neue Hefte bekommen.  
Die erste Stunde war Geography auf Englisch bei Frau Gabi Reuter.  
Alle Lehrer waren über Jack Sparrow aufgeklärt. Trotzdem, beäugte die blonde Lehrerin ihn aufmerksam, als sie die Klasse betrat.  
"Good morning, Boys and Girls!", begrüßte sie die noch etwas verschlafene Klasse.  
"Good morning, Mrs Reuter!", antwortete die Klasse in einem seltsamen Singsang. "Today, we'll listen to a song and then we want to sing it.", künditge Frau Reuter an.  
Sie stellte den CD-Spieler an und es ertönte: "Going to San Francisco".Frau Reuter sang lautstark mit und die Klasse spielte Hippie.  
Nach einmaligem hören, verteilte die Lehrerin Liedtexte. Jetzt ging es ans eingemachte. Es wurde gesungen.  
Zwischen dem einheitlichen, leisen Gesumme, dröhnte eine feste Männerstimme: "Trinkt aus Piraten, Yo Ho!"  
Das war Captain Jack Sparrow. Der Rest der Klasse, brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das auch Gabi einstimmte.  
Jack verstand das nicht. Der Unterricht verlief danach eigentlich geregelt weiter. Außer, dass eine bestimmte Clique mal wieder Seitengespräche führte. Das ist ja bei denen ganz normal.  
Bis jetzt, hatte es keiner geschafft, diese bestimmte Clique zum schweigen zu bringen.  
Man hörte ganz deutlich, wie sie über Jack lästerten.  
"Wie der aussieht! Und ich will gar nicht wissen, wann der das letzte mal gebadet hat!"  
"Ruhe bitte! Wir wollen singen!", rief Gabi Reuter und stellte sich wieder vor die Klasse. Doch die Clique lästerte weiter...  
Jack drehte sich zu der bestimmten Clique um und sagte: "Wenn ihr so weiter lästert, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass euch keiner meiner Bekannten anspringt!"  
Prompt herrschte Stille. Jedes Mitglied der Klasse glaubte Jack.  
Dann stimmte Frau Reuter die "Englandhymne" der Klasse an.  
"It's a long way to Tipperary, it's a long way to go..." sang die Klasse. Und dann sang Jack: "It's a long way to... Tortuga!!!"   
Wieder begannen alle zu lachen.  
Da dongte es. Diese Stunde war beendet.  
Jack Sparrow, hatte ein besonderes Privileg von Herrn Schumacher erhalten. Er durfte als einziger, während den Pausen in der Klasse bleiben.  
"Du Glückscaptain", meinte Ruth beim Rausgehen zu Jack. Dieser hielt sie jedoch am Handgelenk fest und meinte: "Glückscaptain? Ich habe mein Schiff, die Black Pearl zum zweiten Mal verloren!!!"  
"Äh, ja, aber lass mich bitte los!" Ruth riss sich los und lief erschrocken hinaus. Nun war Jack fast ganz alleine in der Klasse. Er sah etwas gekränkt aus. Chrissy, war von Herrn Schumacher aufgetragen worden, in den Pausen auf Jack "aufzupassen". Sie ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und begann zu sprechen.  
"Die Black Pearl, scheint dir viel zu bedeuten.", stellte sie fest.  
Jack seufzte und setzte sich neben sie.  
"Oh ja. Weißt du was ein Schiff bedeutet?"  
"Na ja... nicht wirklich."  
"Hab ich mir gedacht.", sagte Jack." Es ist nicht nur ein Bug, ein Rumpf ein Deck und Masten... das alles braucht ein Schiff, aber was ein Schiff bedeutet... was die Black Pearl bedeutet... ist die Freiheit. Oh ja, sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Sollte ich jemals wieder dorthin kommen, werde ich euch alle mit nehmen und wer will, kann meiner Crew beitreten.", schwärmte Jack.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

In der nächsten Stunde, war Mathe bei Holger Köster dran. Jack, der nicht weiter als Drei zählen konnte (wer's glaub...), konnte mit Äquawilenzmformungen wenig anfangen. Julian versuchte ihm zu helfen, aber weil Jack sich von niemandem etwas sagen lassen wollte, waren sie bald in eine lautstarke Diskussion vertieft.  
"Warum X zur Hölle?", fragte Jack aufgebracht.  
"Das ist ein Platzfreihalter, du Idiot!", schimpfte Julian.  
"Nenn mich nicht Idiot, du Pimpf!", meckerte Jack und bedrohte Julian mit seinem langen, beringten, rechten Zeigefinger.  
ZACK! Jack wurde ein blaues Blatt unter die Nase gehalten, Julian ein rotes. Jack schaute über die Hand und am Arm entlang, die das Blatt hielten. Ein silberner Ohrring blitzte auf. Da war das Ohr und das Gesicht des Mathematiklehrers Holger Köster.  
"Schöne Farben!", meinte Jack und zog begeistert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Aber was soll ich damit?"  
"Du wirst eine Bibelabschrift anfertigen und zwar Matthäus 9. Kapitel 9-17 Vers.", erklärte Holger kühl. In der Klasse, war alles ruhig. "Und ich?", alberte Julian. Tobias, blickte neidisch zu den beiden "Glückspilzen" hinüber (der schreibt so gerne aus der Bibel ab. Zitat: "Dann fühl ich mich Jesus näher!" Zitat Ende).  
"Du schreibst Psalm 119 aus dem Alten Testament an.", sagte Holger. Chrissy, Caro und Melle begannen schadenfroh zu Grinsen (wer will, kann ja mal nachgucken, wie viele Seiten Psalm 119 hat... ;-)). Julian stöhnte entnervt und verdrehte die Augen. Sparrow war hellauf begeistert, doch plötzlich zog ein Schatten über sein Gesicht.  
"Ich hab keine Bibel und du wirst mich auch nicht dazu bringen, deinem Gott zu huldigen du räudiger Köster... äh Köter!!!!!", rief der Pirat und zog seinen Degen.  
Maren stürzte nach vorne und versuchte Jack zu beruhigen.  
"Hey! Gewalt ist KEINE Lösung!", tönte sie beruhigend und meinte dann beruhigend zu Jack: "Ich kann dir ja 'ne Bibel leihen."  
"Ja, ja, war auch nur Spaß. Sorry Herr Köster.", antwortete Jack grinsend und fuchtelte im Takt der Silben mit dem Degen durch die Luft.  
"Ja ist ja gut Jack, ich bin so was ja von Tobias gewöhnt, aber steck-das-Ding-weg!", sagte Holger. Jack tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich wieder.  
Und so ging die Stunde weiter und Jack begann dieses Mathematik zu mögen. Obwohl... die Black Pearl zu steuern, war wesentlich schöner... und er vermisste seine Ina.... Als die Schulglocke klingelte, ließ sich die Klasse erleichtert zurücksinken und Jack betrachtete sein blaues Papier. Dann begann er, den Bogen schon mal auszufüllen. Er konnte nämlich doch lesen! Er hatte gehofft, Ina würde es ihm beibringen, aber das wurde dann wohl doch nichts...

Name: Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain der Black Pearl  
Klasse: Oh... ich glaube 8a

Köster trat auf ihn zu. "Das machst du bitte zuhause, ja?", knurrte er.  
"Zuhause?", grübelte der Captain.  
"Ja...", erwiderte Köster verzweifelt. Er mochte Ina wirklich gerne, aber wie sie dazu kam, diesen hinterbliebenen Langhaaraffen in die Klasse aufzunehmen, war ihm schleierhaft. Vielleicht gefielen ihr seine langen Haare und die bunten Perlen.  
Vielleicht... ja bestimmt sogar, er würde sich die Haare wachsen lassen! Er schritt grinsend aus der Klasse.  
"Du bist der miserabelste Mathematiker, von dem ich je gehört habe.", grinste Caro, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
"Aber du hast von mir gehört.", grinste Jack zurück. Caros Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Am nächsten Tag, fand sich die Klasse 8a, in Begleitung von Holger Köster und Rainer Schumacher, vor dem Hauptportal des SGO (StädtischesGymnasiumOlpe) ein. Sie wollten Captain Sparrow sie Gegend zeigen.  
"Während sie herunter zum Busbahnhof gingen, um in einen Bus zum Panorama Park Sauerland zu steigen, ging Holger Köster neben Jack und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch.  
"Hast du die Bibelabschrift dabei?", fragte Köster mit wenig Hoffnung.  
"Nö.", antwortete Jack.  
"Hab ich mir gedacht.", sagte Köster.  
"Hast du?", rief Jack aus. "Du räudiges Mistvieh, du Scharlatan, du Halunke, Gedankenlesen kannst du auch? Du dreckiges Stück Mist, du willst mich in deine Sekte locken! Niemals werde ich dem Piratenkodex, MEINER Religion untreu sein!", brüllte er los, dass sich alle Schüler zu ihnen umdrehten und erschrocken die Augen aufrissen.  
Sie wechselten die Straßenseite und sie erreichten den Busbahnhof.  
Holger schaute Jack mit großen Augen an.  
"Du verstehst keinen Spaß mein Freund, was?", fragte Jack grinsend und seine Goldzähne, waren deutlich zu sehen.  
"Doch, doch, aber du wirst immer gleich so ausfallend.", erwiderte Holger und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Sie stiegen in den Bus und fuhren los.  
Tobias setzte sich neben Jack.  
"Sag mal, soll ich Matthäus für dich abschreiben?", fragte Tobi mit leuchtenden Augen. "Bist du auch ein solcher Sektenanhänger?", kreischte Jack fast wie ein Mädchen.  
Dann wurde er ruhiger. "Klar kannst du..." Dann kramte er den blauen Zettel aus seinem Seesack.  
"Was für 'ne Sekte? Das ist die Kirche... Das muss es zu deiner Zeit schon gegeben haben..." antwortete Tobi und steckte den Zettel liebevoll in seinen Rucksack. "Kirche? Klar gab's das, ach ja, wie viele ich schon geplündert habe.", schwelgte Jack in Erinnerungen. "Und wie ich diesen Pfaffen reingelegt habe..." Ein träumerisches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.  
Tobis Augen, strahlten mich mehr. "Erzähl!"  
Und so erzählte Jack Tobi, Melle, Caro, Kathrin und Chrissy, die im Vierer vor ihnen saßen wie er eine Pfarrer der Kirche von England reingelegt und sich sein Amtes angemaßt hatte...


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Holger Köster war unglaublich begeistert als die Busfahrt zuende war, denn der Busfahrer war immer unsicherer geworden als er Jacks haarsträubende (was bei Holger wohl nicht mehr nötig war) Geschichten hörte, und als sie zuletzt nur um haaresbreite einen Baumstamm verfehlt hatten, und Köster sich auf dem Schoss von Lena V. wiederfand, war er mit seinen Nerven an Ende (Lena erst recht...). Seine Nase hatte um wenige Millimeter Lenas Auge verfehlt. Lena würde auch noch ein Ragetti werden, dachte sich Jack. An der Endstation stiegen alle Schüler leicht grün um die Nase aus. Nicht wenige schienen mehr als glücklich das sie aus dem Bus des Horrors raus konnten, doch der Busfahrer war noch schlimmer dran. Im Affentempo schloss er die Türen, und schneller als man es bei einem Bus für möglich gehalten hätte, drehte er, und fuhr davon. Damit übersteig er die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung so stark, das Holger verwundert die Augenbraue hochzog. Herr Köster platzierte sich vor den Schülern und streckte seine mickrige Hächnenbrust heraus, als wollte er sich ein wenig Respekt verschaffen. Melle quittierte diesen Versuch mit einem lauten Lachen und den Worten: "Herr Köster sind sie blond?" Absolut entnervt rümpfte der angesprochene die Nase und stöhnte: "Wieso muss in dieser Klasse immer Kommentiert werden? Mark passt ja so total nicht in diese Klasse, Mark willst du nicht auch mal was kommentieren??" fragte er und konnte sich ein missbilligendes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Der blonde Junge wurde mindestens so rot wie eine Blutwurst, die seine Eltern in ihrem Geschäft verkauften und schüttelte seinen Kopf als wolle er Hogli fragen ob der sie noch alle hätte. Doch Köster hatte das ganze schon wieder vergessen und drehte sich jetzt mit weniger geschwellter Brust den anderen zu. Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, sein Selbstbewusstsein schwand sofort wenn seine Mathematikschwächste Schülerin einer ihrer Klassenlacher losließ (entspricht der Wahrheit und konnte nicht verheimlicht werden). Herr Schumacher trat an den Schalter und kaufte 26 Ticket.  
"HERR SCHUUUUMACHER!!!", tönte Tobi von hinten. " DIE DOOFE MELANIE HAT HEUTE GEBURTSTAG!!!!"   
Melle bedachte Tobi mit einem wütenden Blick, spuckte ihm ins Auge und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Du dreckige Schüft!", imitierte Melle die wohlbekannte Celebrationswerbung und hatte damit die Lacher auf ihre Seite.  
Jack schaute Tobi mitleidig an. Wie oft, hatte er schon eine geschallert bekommen... Aber hinter seinem Rücken, zeigte er Melanie den emporegestreckten Daumen.  
"Gibs ihm flüsterte er, der wollte mir seinen Gott aufdrängen ,Aus dir wird mal eine richtige Piratin" grinste er sie an, und Melle wurde von Caro und Chrissy mit einem neidischen Blick bedacht.  
Sie betraten den Park, nachdem Herr Schuhmacher für 25 Schüler bezahlt hatte (Melle musste nicht bezahlen, weil sie ja Geburtstag hatte).  
Chrissy verlangsamte ihr Tempo, sodass sie schließlich neben Jack ging, und lotste diesen von Melle weg.  
"Kennst du die Wise Guys?" fragte sie ihn, und schaute hoch, während sie versuchte eine Vanille-Cola Flasche zu öffnen. ''Hier mach du mal" verlangte sie von Melle, die jetzt wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen nebenher lief. "ist doch net schwer...."   
verkündete diese Großspurig und ließ die Flasche fallen. Bräunlicher Sirup ergoss sich über ihren neuen Hose und auf Leas Rucksack. Diese kreischte spitz auf und brüllte Melle an: "Bist du dämlich du kleine Ziege?" Melles große Klappe war in Sekunden schnelle weg und sie verzog sich unter Gelächter nach hinten. Chrissy und jack unterhielten sich weiter, nachdem Chrissy Melle wütend hinterdrein geschaut hatte. "Also kennst du die?" fragte die Blondine noch einmal. "Wen? Diese Wise Guys? Nö, kenn ich nicht, sollte ich? Gab's die schon vor 300 Jahren?", fragte Jack erstaunt über Menschen, die wohl genau wie er plötzlich von der Decke in einen Haufen irrer fielen.  
"Nein.", sagte Chrissy grinsend. "Das ist ne Musikgruppe. A-capella.", antwortete Chrissy während sie mit Jack in Richtung Lift ging und neben ihm einstieg.  
"Aha. Sag mal, bist du auch in dieser Sekte?", fragte Jack und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Chrissy wurde ganz schwummerig und sie lächelte.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Oben angekommen, stiegen sie aus und liefen in Richtung "Windstärke 14". Als Jack die Floße sah, die sich wild um sich selbst drehten, freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind. Da sichtete er den Pirat im Ausguck und flippte total aus.  
Chrissy versuchte Jack zu halten, aber so wirklich, schaffte sie es nicht. Er war kurz davor, mitten in das sich rasende Karussell zu stürmen. Blitzschnell hatte Chrissy ihren Gürtel gezogen und ihn wie eine Leine um den Hals des Captains geschlungen. Zusammen mit Caro und Melle, hielt sie ihn zurück.  
"Bist du lebensmüde, Jack?", keuchte Caro und versuchte nicht loszulassen, denn Jack machte keine Anstalten aufzuhören.  
"Ich-will-ihm-doch-nur-'Hallo'-sagen!"  
Die anderen Gäste guckten schon etwas verstört und manche Eltern zogen ihre Kinder etwas weg von Jack.  
"Jack der ist nicht echt!", schrie Chrissy und zurrte den Gürtel etwas enger. Jack begann zu röcheln, sein Gesicht verfärbte sich ins bläuliche. Da beendete "Windstärke 14" seine Drehungen und die drei Mädels ließen das braune Ding aus Leder los und das gerade da, wo das dunkelblau von Jacks Gesicht so gut zu seinem Pulli passte.  
Jack schnappte nach Luft.  
"Dan-ke-schön.", keuchte er. Da rannte er los, sprang über die Brüstung von "Windstärke 14", stürzte auf die Mitte zu und kletterte den Mast empor.  
"Ahoi Kumpel!", rief er. "Kriege ich was von deinem Rum?"  
Doch der Pirat antwortete nich. Jack blickte wie Herr Köster, der die Situation von unten beobachtet hatte. Jack klopfte gegen den Plastik-Pirat und fühlte sich elend.  
Kein Pirat und...: KEIN RUM!!!  
Der Führer des Karussells kam aus seinem Kabuff und ging mit geballten Fäusten auf den Mast zu.  
"Komm da runter, du Idiot!!!", brüllte er zu Jack hinauf.  
"Du kannst was von meinem Rum haben!", schrie nun Max und entfernte hinter seinem Rücken das Etikett von seiner Flasche Mezzo-Mix.  
"Okay ich komm runter!", jodelte Jack zurück und stürzte sich vom Mast. Er landete auf dem Rücken auf dem Metallboden und keuchte unter Schmerzen auf.  
"Oh mein Gott!", kreischte Tobi.  
Jack sprang auf und begann zu fluchen.   
"VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!! ICH BIN NICHT EUER SEKTENGOTT!!! WANN RALLT IHR DAS ENDLICH?????????"  
Alle waren ruhig.  
"Hardcore...", murmelte Chrissy und sie Stolle ward von Gelächter durchbrochen.  
"Das ist mein Spruch!", zischten Ruth und Becky gleichzeitig, schauten sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus.   
"Du bist kein gutes Beispiel, für diese Klasse.", meinte Holgi vorwurfsvoll.  
"Früher oder Später, müssen sie mit Alkohol in Verbindung kommen, mein Guter.", beruhigte Jack den Mathe- und Physiklehrer und ging zu Max.  
"Okay, ich bin unten. Krieg ich jetzt den Rum?", fragte Jack mit Dackelblick.  
"Klar. Hier!", erwiderte der Spaßvogel und gab dem Alkoholiker die Coke und fragte sich, wie der Captain besoffen die Black Pearl steuern könnte. Er hatte bestimmt schon 12 Punkte in Vlensburg.  
Jack nippte ein mal und prustete dann den Mezzo-Mix auf die nächsten Passanten, die angeekelt weggingen.  
"Was drehst du mir für n Zeug an, du --------ZENSIERT--------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max stand mit offenem Mund da. Er war zutiefst verletzt. Holger hielt Jack diesmal ein Pinkes Blatt vor die Nase.  
"Hey, das hier ist ein Klassenausflug, bitte nicht...", jammerte der echte Pirat.  
Hinter Kösters Rücken, nickte Tobi mit riesigen Augen.  
"Okay, Okay ich nehms ja.", lenkte Jack ein.  
"Gut!", sagte Holger. Was zur Hölle fand Ina an ihm? Rainer trat hinzu.   
"Nimm das bitte zurück, Jack. Das war äußerst beleidigend und deplaciert.", meinte der Deutschlehrer.  
"Is ja gut. Ich nehm's zurück. Aber ich will wenigstens n Bier!"


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

"Ja, ja. Du kriegst dein Bier!", beruhigte Chrissy Jack.  
"Na dann ist's ja gut!", antwortete Jack. "Sorry Max!"  
"Vielleicht trennen wir und, was meinst du, Rainer?", wandte sich Holger an Herrn Schumacher.  
"Ja. Vielleicht wäre das am besten...", antwortete Rainer Schumacher und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: ...dann kann Sparrow uns nicht weiter blamieren.  
"Also! Liebe Klasse 8a! Wir treffen und in Drei Stunden unten am Hoppelhasen!", rief Rainer.  
Die Klasse stob aus einander, Tobi ließ einen Freudenschrei los und sprang Max von hinten auf den Rücken. "Jaaaaaaaaaaa! Komm Julian mein Freund!" und reichte Julian eine Hand.  
Jack klinkte sich zwischen Caro und Chrissy. Melle hakte sich bei Caro unter und sie marschierten zur Bimmelbahn, die gerade im begriff war loszufahren. Leider erreichten sie diese nicht rechtzeitig und so mussten sie den Lift nehmen.  
"Und was ist jetzt mit meinem Bier?", fragte Jack deprimiert.  
"Kriegst du unten. Wir wollen dir nur erst die Ureinwohner des Sauerlandes zeigen.", erklärte Caro freudig.  
"Da ist zum Beispiel einer...", meinte Melle hinter Caros Rücken hervor und deutete auf einen älteren Herrn.   
Jack runzelte die Stirn. "Hab ein bisschen Respekt vor dem Alter!"  
"Ok, ok!", murmelte das kleine Mädel kleinlaut und beschloss heute gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Vier erreichten den Lift, vor dem der Captain immer noch Schiss hatte, und fuhren ganz nach unten um in einem der total überteuerten Restaurant ein Bier zu bekommen. Doch schon erwartete sie das nächste Problem. Der fettleibige Mann, nur mit einem dreckigen Unterhemd, Hosenträgern und Shorts bekleidet, fragte sie, ob sie denn schon 16 seien (6. Person, Konjunktiv I! Da gucken sie Herr Schumacher, was?). Caro und Chrissy bekamen knallrote Köpfe und stammelten rum.  
"Ähm, ja, also, ja, ähm, ich, nein... sie , ER... ER ist über 16!", brachte Chrissy heraus. Die trüben Augen des Kassierers blickten zu Jack, der starr zurückschaute, mit seinen achso goilen Augen, und der grauhaarige Mann mit Halbglatze schaute verwirrt weg.  
"Haben sie einen Ausweis dabei?", fragte er etwas verunsichert. Caro fand nichts, dass Jack jünger aussah als 16. Der Pirat zog den Ärmel des vom Fleischermeister-Sohn geborgten BadMad (Tm!) Pulli (der ihm erstaunlicherweise passte) hoch und zeigte ein eingebranntes P über einem Tatoo, welches einen Vogel über einem See vor einem Sonnenuntergang zeigte.  
"Das ist kein Ausweis!", knurrte der Kassierer und war mittlerweile davon überzeugt es mit mindestens einem Irren zu und zu haben.  
"Jawoll, natürlich ist es das!", brüllte Jack und tastete nach seinem Degen. Als seine Finger nur den rauen Jeansstoff deiner Baggy-Jeans ertasteten. Seinen Bambiaugen weiteten sich erstaunt und er schluckte. Ohne seinen Degen kam er sich irgendwie nackt vor.  
"Och Mist!", stöhnte Jack.  
"Niemand UNTER 16 bekommt ein Tatoo. Außerdem... sieht Jack etwa aus wie 14???", meckerte Caro mit Hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.   
"Das, ja, nun, nicht.", erwiderte der Verkäufer, doch Caro ermöglichte es ihm nicht weiterzusprechen.   
"Ja warum verkaufen sie uns dann kein Bier? Verdammt noch mal er ist über 16 und bestimmt auch schon über 30, er darf sogar schon Rum trinken und hier darf er kein Bier???!!!", wetterte Caro und diese Standpauke hatte den Mann so überrascht, dass er ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen, ihnen Bier verkaufte.   
Jack war zum einen glücklich über sein Bier und zum anderen todtraurig, dass er sein Schwert nicht da hatte- Das nagte an seinem Ego. Chrissy und Melle waren perplex, dass Caro in der Öffentlichkeit so ausgerastet war. Caro musste sich erst einmal abregen und wetterte am Rothaarblitz immer noch über den Mann.   
Jack setzte sich auf eine Bank um in Ruhe mal sein Bier zu trinken. Sie hatten sich direkt einen Vorrat gekauft. Eine Flasche hatte er, den Rest trug Caro mit sich im Rucksack. Weil er so schwer war, wechselten sie sich mit dem Tragen ab.  
Doch Herr Kösters Augen waren wachsam. Er wollte Jack beobachten und die Drei Mädels schützen. Er traute Jack nicht. Mit seinem Degen hatte er ja schon Bekanntschaft gemacht.  
Jack sah zum schießen aus mit seinem BadMad Pulli von Marc und den Baggy-Jeans. Wenn man ihn so ansah, sah er sogar richtig cool aus mit seinen Haaren, aber doch etwas ungewöhnlich. Und Herr Köster wollte nicht glauben, was er jetzt sah: Jack fuchtelte mit einer... BIERFLASCHE RUM??? Er ging vorsichtshalber mal in die Nähe des Piraten.  
Da kamen Chrissy, Melle und Caro von der Achterbahn wieder.  
"Jack! Was machst du da?", fragte Chrissy erschrocken.  
"Siehst du doch!", antwortete Jack. Chrissy war mittlerweile mit den Nerven am Ende. Auf einmal wurde ihr ganz schwummerig. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sie hatte ein Rauschen in den Ohren. Dann kippte sie um.  
Als sie aufwachte, sah sie genau in Jacks hammergeile braune Bambiaugen.  
"Geht's wieder?", fragte Jack besorgt. Chrissy nickte. Sie zitterte. Aus den Augenwinkeln, erblickte die Blondine Jacks Bierflasche. Sie hatte schrecklichen Durst. Chrissy schnappte sie Jack aus der Hand und setzte das Krombacher-Pils an die Lippen. Natürlich vertrug sie kein Krombacher, und Zunft-Kölsch hatten sie hier nicht. Also ging es ihr nun jetzt nur noch schlechter. Als sie sich erhob, spie sie Köster, der mittlerweile dazu getreten war, vor seine Füße.  
"Ups...", röchelte sie. Das war ihr peinlich und wie Herr Köster sie anschaute, als würde er sie gleich vor die nächstbeste Achterbahn schmeißen.  
Caro und Melle halfen Chrissy auf und setzten sie auf eine Bank. Chrissy war kurz davor, sich zu beruhigen, als ein neuerlicher Schock eintraf. Nicht etwa, dass sie Holger Kösters bekotzte Schuhe gesehen hätte, der grad auf dem nächsten Klo verschwunden war, um sich von Chrissys zurückgegangene Essensreste von den Schuhen zu waschen, Nein! Es war eine Frau. eben diese war grad aus der Achterbahn gestiegen. Ihre Haare waren alle in Locken auf eine Seite des Kopfes gedrückt. Nichteingeweihte hätten jetzt gedacht, das rühre von der Fahrtgeschwindigkeit des Rothaarblitze her -aber nein- diese "Frisur", die einer toten Katze glich, war normal.  
Da erbrach Chrissy sich zum Zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, diesmal in einen Mülleimer. "Jetzt ist aber gurr, oder?", fragte Jack wirklich besorgt. Melle war leichenblass. Sie meinte, sie müsse sich auch gleich übergeben. Caro hingegen war knallrot.  
"Komm, lauf mal ein bisschen.", forderte der Pirat. Er hatte schon so viele Alkleichen, Wasserleichen, tote Leichen und von ihm erstochene Leichen gesehen, ihn schockte so schnell nichts mehr.  
Chrissy nickte und stand von Jack gestützt auf. Sie Vier liefen ein Stück und dann ging's Chrissy schon besser.  
Sie kamen an einen Teich mit vielen kleinen Booten darauf vorbei. Chrissys Beine waren immer noch weich, aber als Captain Jack die Steuerräder sah, rannte er los und ließ Chrissy fallen. Er stürzte zu einem der altmodischen Lenkräder, riss es an sich und beobachtete, wie die M.S. St. Louis unter seinem Kommando übers Wasser schipperte.

Herr Köster war wieder aus der Herrentoilette geschritten. Er hatte die Spritzer von dem ehemaligen Mageninhalt Christinas sorgfältig abgewaschen. Schlecht war ihm mittlerweile auch und so beschloss er nicht mehr hinter Jack herzugehen und setzte sich auf eine Bank vor dem Wasserbob und blieb erst einmal dort, bis es ihm besser ging.  
Doch zur vollendeten Genesung kam es nicht, denn Tobi erspähte Holger Köster und setzte sich auch prompt neben ihn.  
"Hallo Herr Köster! Wie geht's ihnen?", fragte er und legte einen Arm um Herrn Kösters Schultern.  
"Ja, ja ganz gut. Lässt du mich bitte allein?", erwiderte Holger genervt.  
"Och warum denn?", fragte Tobi mit Dackelblick. doch da sah er, was Holger so bleich machte.  
Vier Subjekte des Grauens, kamen mit laaaangsamen Schritten (für Holger wirkte es wie in Zeitlupe) zum Wasserbob, grinste Holger und Tobi zu und gingen weiter um sich nassspritzen zu lassen.

5 Minuten später...  
"Die werde doch nicht...", fragte Tobi, wurde aber durch lautes Kreischen Dreier Mädchen und einer tiefen Stimme unterbrochen, gefolgt von einem Schwall Wasser, der sich über dem "Traumpaar ergoss". Pudelnass fingerte Holger an seiner Tasche herum, zog Vier bunte Zettel hervor und schritt auf die Vier heftig grinsenden Individuen zu, wobei sich hinter ihm eine nasse Spur entlangzog. Doch als er näher kam, merkte e, dass es sich gar nicht um seine Schüler handelte. Die fuhren erst jetzt den steilen Wasserfall herunter. Aber zu allem Überfluss, traf auch dieses mal ein Regenguss auf Köster. Die Bunten Papiere lagen lasch in seiner erschlafften Hand. Erniedrigt schlurfte er zurück zur Bank, wo Tobi seine braunen Locken auswrang. Die Zettel (oder die Überreste der Zettel) warf er in den nächsten Papierkorb.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Es hatte den Anschein, als hätten Herr Kösters Schüler absolut keinen Respekt vor ihm, was allerdings auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Wie ein begossener Pudel saß er auf der braunen Holzbank und fast sah es aus, als wolle er weinen. Doch die nassen Flecken in seinem Gesicht war nur Wasser von der Bobbahn. Er war total mit den Nerven am Ende und das merkte sogar Tobias. Er erhob sich, klopfte Holger ermutigend auf die Schulter und ging davon. Nicht aber ohne die Vier Klitschnassen Evangelien aus dem Papierkorb zu fischen. Mit spitzen Fingern klaubte er eine Pommes vom Matthäus und warf sie über die Schulter nach hinten. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte plötzlich der Engel der Sauberkeit Erichardus Birkus vor ihm auf. Ein totaler Sauberkeits-Fanatiker.  
"Heb' das auf!", fauchte er und seine Augen glommen kurz auf.  
"Ich hab' das nicht weggeschmissen.", tönte Tobi laut und log dabei ohne rot zu werden. Umso röter wurde Erichardus. allerdings nicht vor Scham, sondern vor unterdrückter Wut. Er strich sich über den grauen Vollbart, die Augen hinter der eckigen Hornbrille verengten sich zu schlitzen.  
"Ich zeig' dir jetzt mal wie das geht..." meinte er zu Tobi und krempelte die Ärmel seines mausgrauen Trachtenanzuges hoch.  
"Man schleicht sich vorsichtig an,", fing er an und näherte sich in gebeugter Stellung langsam der gelben Fritte, "und wenn man nah genug dran ist," , er hatte sich jetzt bis auf einen Meter genähert, "springt man los!" Birkus jumpte los, sein Rücken knackte. "Tadaah!!!", rief er triumphierend. Er drehte sich um, um Tobi seine Beute zu zeigen, doch dieser war schon verschwunden. Stattdessen hatte sich eine Schar Japaner um ihn versammelt, deren Kameras klickten und surrten. Der Engel lief leicht rosa an, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Japaner und ließ die Kartoffelstange im Mülleimer landen. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und der war wieder im Sterilsauberhimmel.  
Chrissy, Jack, Caro und Melle bogen um eine Ecke, scheinbar in eine Diskussion vertieft. Wortfetzen wie "Raucherlunge", "cool sein" und "Jungs", waren hörbar. Es ging um Wella. Diese hatte die Vier grade um eine Zigarette angebettelt.  
"Bitte, Bitte, Bitte!", hatte sie gefleht.  
"Wir-haben-keine-Zi-ga-ret-ten!", fauchte Melle. "Wir rauchen nämlich nicht - so wie du. WIR müssen nicht cool wirken, nur weil wir ne Fluppe im Mund haben.", setzte sie noch hinzu (Rauchen gefährdet die Gesundheit! Smoking kills!!!)  
Wella schaute auf sie hinab, als wolle sie sagen, das Melle wohl mal eher was zum cool-wirken brauche, ebenso wie Caro und Chrissy, die nur verhalten grinsten. Jack blickte abschätzig auf Wella hinunter und knurrte.   
"Wohl noch nie eine Raucherlunge gesehen, was?"  
"Ja nee!", erwiderte die äußerst modebewusste Blondine.   
"Ich habe viele gesehen, schwarze Lesen, schwarze Lungen. Es ist ein schlimmer Anblick!", hielt Jack eine kleine Rede.  
Wella zog bloß die Augenbraue hoch und ging Hinternwackelnd weg.  
Nun liefen die Vier durch den Park.  
Da kamen Mario Gronau und William Turner um die nächste Ecke. Will war genau wie Jack kurz nach seiner Trennung von Elisabeth von der Decke gefallen.  
Als Melle Mario erblickte, lief sie knallrot an. Jack sah Will, torkelte stürmisch auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
"Will alter Kumpel!!! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er.  
"Könnt ich dich auch fragen!", erwiderte Will. Und so erzählte Will Jack seine Geschichte, die der von Jack ziemlich ähnlich war, allerdings, hatte Will niemand des anderen Geschlechts kannengelernt.

Währenddessen saß Kathrin in "Windstärke 14". Als sie ausstieg, rannte sie in einem Mann der eine rote Uniform und eine weiße Perücke trug und sie etwas verdattert anschaute. "Hoppla. Wer seid Ihr?", fragte der Mann der Kathrin völlig fremd war "Kathrin... Grünewald.", antwortete sie. Der liebesenttäuschte Commodore Norrington verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick in Kathrins braune Augen.  
"Commodore Norrington, Miss.", stellte er sich vor und bot Kathrin einen Arm an. Kathrin hakte sich unter und betrachtete den Commodore eingehend. Auch bei ihr war es Liebe auf der ersten Blick   
Sie gingen zum Lift und fuhren gemeinsam ins Tal hinab.

Ina Lensing grübelte in ihrer Kaffeepause über sich und Jack nach. Sie konnte ihn nicht lieben! Captain Jack Sparrow, war zwar charmant, gutaussehend, lieb, lustig... Sie schweifte ab. Als sie das bemerkte schüttelte sie verwirrt den Kopf. Er würde ihr noch den letzten Fetzen Verstand rauben. Aber ihr Herz gehörte einem Andere. Sie wusste nicht, für wen sie sich entscheiden sollte. Kurzerhand nahm sie ihr Handy und wählte Christinas Handynummer.

Caro, Melle, Jack, Will, Mario und Chrissy standen vor dem Crazy-Haus im Panorama Park Sauerland.  
Da klingelte das Handy Chrissys. Sie kramte ihr schwarze Telefonzelle Namens Motorola C90 hervor.  
"Schmidt.", meldete sie sich.  
"Ja. Hi. Hier ist Ina! Ist Jack vielleicht grad' in deiner Nähe?"  
"Ja. Augenblick. Ich verbinde...", antwortete Chrissy und gab das Telefon an Jack Die Anderen waren ein paar Meter weggegangen um Auto-Skooter zu fahren. Chrissy beobachtete Jack. Sein Grinsen erschlaffte.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Christina schaute Jack weiterhin an. Dieser hatte das Telefonat beendet und Chrissy ihre Miniaturtelefonzelle wiedergegeben.  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.  
"Nichts weiter. Schluss.", würgte er hervor.  
"Oh. Tut mir leid.", sagte Melle, tätschelte ihm die Schulter und fuhr fort. "Andere Mamas haben auch schöne Inas!"  
"Ja, ja.", antwortete er betrübt.  
"Jack Sparrow?", rief eine Jack viel zu bekannte Stimme. Captain Sparrow verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Captain, Captain, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!!", schrie er, drehte sich um und schaute in die Augen des Commodore Norrington.  
Dieser lächelte ihn gefährlich an. Aus dem Hintergrund traten Murtogg und Mullroy und packten Jack.  
"Hängt ihn!", wies der Commodore an. "Mr Turner und den Rest auch. Schade, dass sie der Piraterie verfallen sind, wo sie doch Freunde meiner Verlobten sind..." Er hatte Kathrin unter der Aufsicht seiner besten Männer gelassen.  
"Hey! Wenn ihr mich hängt, mein Lieber, wird diese Geschichte keine Hauptperson mehr haben und ihr werdet Arbeitslos. Dann könnt ihr nur hoffen, Sozialhilfe vom Gouverneur zu bekommen!", verteidigte sich Jack. "Und im übrigen sind dann auch die Autoren der Story weg." Mario und Will schauten beleidigt drein. Um sie kümmerte sich offensichtlich niemand.  
"Na und? Dann gehen wir halt zurück zu Buena Vista!", erwiderte der Commodore. Aber Murtogg und Mullroy hatten ihrem Vorgesetzten nicht so wirklich zugehört.  
"Meinst du, er sagt die Wahrheit?", stutzte Murtogg und schaute Mullroy fragend an.  
"Natürlich nich. Aber-"  
"Was?", fragte Murtogg gespannt.  
Jack nutzte die Verwirrtheit und die "Piratenbande" mit Will, Jack, Mario, Caro, Melle und Chrissy stürmten ins Crazy-Haus.  
Durch die sich drehende Röhre, schwankte Jack noch mehr als gewöhnlich. Dem lachenden Clown, schlug Melle vors Glas und rief: "Ruhe!" Und bei den drüberzulaufenden Rollen, rutschte Will aus und landete auf seinem Gesäß.  
Die Drei Mädchen und Mario brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, bevor sie Will auf die Füße halfen. Hinter ihnen hörten sie den "stolz der königlichen Marine" keuchen. Sie kämpften noch mit den hoch und runter "wackelnden" Treppenstufen. Caro drängte Chrissy, Will, Jack, Melle und Mario wie eine Schafherde weiter nach vorne.   
"Los meine Kinder, da vorne ist der Ausgang.", zwitscherte sie mit ihrer Mutterstimme.  
Die letzte Station, die sich noch zu bewältigen hatten, war die kleine Rutsche. Alles klappte gut bis...  
"Ich stecke fest!", brüllte Jack panisch. "So eine Sch!"  
Melle verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und meinte zu Chrissy: "Erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich das neue Vokabular angewöhnt hat, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, wenn ich Franze-Vokabeln so schnell könnte, wäre das echt klasse!", lachte Chrissy.  
Caro und Melle stimmten in ihr Gelächter ein.  
Da hörten sie die Schreie von 4 Männern, die eine lange metallene Röhre entlangrutschend. Unten kamen dann erst Jack, dann Mullroy und schlussendlich Murtogg an.  
Sie hielten den Captain der Piraten fest umklammert. Er konnte sich absolut nicht mehr rühren. Die anderen Rotröcke kamen um die nächste Ecke hervorgeprescht, stürzten sich auf die restliche Truppe und hielten sie fest.  
Commodore Norrington kam wieder angedackelt. Er hatte mal wieder sein typisches Lächeln aufgesetzt.  
"Kein Ausweg, was Sparrow? Turner? Und ihr Piraten, werdet eure Missetaten noch bereuen.", wandte er sich erst an Caro, Melle, Mario und Chrissy.  
"Aber ich hab doch nur Herr Köster aufe Schuhe gekötzelt.", sagte Chrissy kleinlaut.  
"SO vorlaut bin ich nun auch nich'!", jammerte Melle.  
Und dann fingen alle an zu meckern und zu heulen.  
Da kam Holger Köster und hielt Norrington ein türkises Blatt vor die Nase.  
"Niemand hängt meine Lieblingsschüler!", sagte er steif.  
"Und Ihr seid?", fragte Norrington genervt.  
"Köster. Holger Köster. Mathematiklehrer!"  
"Aha... hängt den da auch. Der sieht mir wegen seinem Ohrring so nach Pirat aus."  
Eine nasse Papierkugel, traf den schleimigen Commodore auf die Backe. Max, Tobi und Malte sprangen mit ihren Blasröhrchen aus den Büschen.  
"Hiaaaa!!!", schrie Tobi und begann Mullroy mit Papierkügelchen zu tapezieren.  
Im ganzen Tumult fragte Melle Holger ganz verdutzt: "Ich bin ihre Lieblingsschülerin?" Köster schaute sie an und grinste.   
"Du bist zwar ziemlich vorlaut...", er wurde durch ein lautes Schnauben von Melanie unterbrochen, die mit den Augen rollte."...und du bist keine Leuchte in Mathe..." "Ich weiß...!", stöhnte Melli.  
"...aber du und der Rest der Klasse, seid voll OK.", meinte Holger.  
Ein roter Hauch erschien auf den Wangen des kleinen Mädchens.   
Eine von Spucke angefeuchtete Papierkugel zischte durch die Luft und traf zielsicher Norrington in deiner weißen Perücke.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen reichte Malte den Drei Damen jeweils ein Spuckrohr in Gelb, Rosa und Blau. Sofort fingen die Drei an, sich um die Farben zu kloppen, bis Malte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen groß anschaute.  
Mit Knatscheroten Köpfen hielten sie inne. Caro hatte ihre Hand in Chrissys Haare gekrallt, Chrissys Bein hatte sich schon einen Weg zu Melles Po gesucht und Melle hielt die anderen beiden am Kragen.  
"Auf in den Kaaampf!!!", schrie Chrissy und baute ihr Spuckrohr in eine Papierspuckmaschinenpistole um.  
Die Rotröcke inklusive des Commodore wurden gegen die Wand geschleudert und ihre Gegner flohen zum Hoppelhasen, wo Herr Schumacher bereits auf sie wartete.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Als der Hoppelhase langsam in sicht kam, sahen die Kids und/oder „Erwachsenen" Rainer.  
Er stand an den Hasen gelehnt, die Lippen zu dünnen Strichen zusammengepresst; Seine Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase, sein Schnurrbart zitterte, und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Er sah aus, als wollte er dem braunen, überlebensgroßen Tierchen seinen heißen Tee, den er immer in einer Thermoskanne bei sich trug, über das süße Stupsnäschen schütten. „Auf Wieder sehn, auf Wieder sehn..." grölte der Hase. „Schaut bald mal wieder rein..." „Garantiert nicht!" rief Schumacher entrüstet. „Du Ausgeburt der Hölle, lass den armen Rainer in ruhe!" brüllte Jack. Dann stutzte der. „Du, du Viech! Bist du katholisch ? » fragte er und seine Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem roten Bandana. Der Hase drehte sich nur weiter im Kreis und grölte weiter sein absolut unsinniges Lied. "Der Tag mit euch, war wunderschön" „Oder auch nicht" dachte Melle und warf Mario einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Der hatte sie den ganzen Tag noch nicht so wirklich bemerkt, was ihr unglaublich leid tat.  
Und Caro beobachtete Will. Chrissy allerdings stand da wie vom Donner gerührt, und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Dann verdrehte sie die Augen und fiel in Jacks Arme. Sie war wie weggetreten. Jack hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, und sofort schlug das Mädchen ihre blauen Augen wieder auf.  
„W-Wofür war das denn jetzt?", stutzte sie.  
„Och... nur so...", erwiderte Jack.  
Rainer beobachtete die beiden missmutig. „Das hier ist eine schulische Veranstaltung! Und so was macht man normalerweise nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.   
Genauso wenig wie saufen..", schloss er mit einem Seitenblick auf ein Mädchen, dass gerade mit einer Sektflasche in der Hand an ihnen vorbeigetorkelt kam.   
„CINDY!!!", schrie Melle und stürzte sich auf das blondgefärbte Mädchen. „Hä? Kommsche mit nach Amerika. Da können wa da weidersaufn."(A/N: ergab sich vor ca. 12 Stunden wirklich)  
„Beifuss!" brüllte Schumacher zu Melanie. „Betrachte dich als Gerüffelt!" (A/N: Deutschstunde vom 21.10.2003) „Hey Robbe! Nu komm mal wieder hier hin" schallt Caro.  Missmutig drehte sich Melle um und trottete zurück zum Rest der Irren. Kurz darauf war die gesamte Klasse versammelt, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bus. Als der Busfahrer sie komme sah, weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken, Schumacher musste ne Millionen locker machen, damit der fürs Leben gezeichnete Busfahrer sie wieder mitnahm, Trotz dieser großzügigen Spende, bibbert der Busfahrer den ganzen Weg, so dass sich Chrissy mehr als einmal fragte, ob sie heil ankommen würden.

Als sie dann wieder am SGO ankamen, schmiss der Busfahrer sie raus und fuhr mit 150km/h von dannen.  
Traurig winkte ihm Meike hinterher. Sie hatte ihn ehrlich schnuckelig gefunden.  
„Also! Leute! Bitte! Ruhe!", rief Rainer und machte Handbewegungen, die denen von jack verdammt ähnlich waren. Jack fragte sich, ob Rainer sich an dem Piratencaptain ein Beispiel genommen hatte. „Morgen. selbe Zeit in der Klasse."  
„OK!", rief die Klasse und stob auseinander.   
So ging ein ereignisreicher Tag dem Ende zu.

Am nächsten Morgen dann traf sich die 8a in A21.   
Melanie wollte gerade die Klasse betreten, als Julian kopfüber aus der Tür fiel.  
Seine Hand umklammerte die Klinke. Die Tür traf Melles Schädel und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie kippte um.  
Als sie wieder aufwachte, sah sie in graue Augen, mit langen Wimpern. Ihr Blick glitt über die Stirn ihres Gegenübers auf seinen dunkelblonden Schopf.  
„Roland?", fragte sie und ihr Magen machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.  
„Jupp... Dieser Julian hat se echt nicht mehr alle. Deine Freundinnen, haben versucht ihn aus dem Fenster zu schubsen, aber irgendwie kam da der Direx rein.",  
antwortete Roland.  
Melanie musste lachen.  
„Sorry, aber ich muss jetzt weiter. Kannst du heute um 15:00h zum Pannenklöpper kommen?"  
„Ja klar.", erwiderte Melle.  
Roland stand auf, lächelte Melle zu und ging zu seiner Klasse.  
Da stand Chrissy über ihr.  
„Ist das umkippen nicht mein Job?", fragte sie grinsend.  
„Die Wandertage sind übrigens gestrichen. Wir sollten keine Sachen mehr aus dem Fenster schmeißen. Sag mal, gehören Kleinkinder auch dazu?", fragte Chrissy.  
"Hööö?" fragte Melli, die in eine andere Welt versetzt schien. „Wo warst du denn? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?" fragte Chrissy vollkommen verunsichert.   
„Jaaa ein absolut süßes!" schwärmte Melle.   
„Du männerscharfes Kind du!" rief Chrissy aus. „Sieht er denn wenigstens gut aus?", fragte sie gleich darauf lachend, weil Melli schon ihren Schmollmund drauf hatte. „Er is der geilste Kerl der Welt" erwiderte Melle und in ihren braun/grünen Augen lag ein träumerischer Ausdruck. Chrissy verdrehte die Augen.  
„Genau wie Simon?", fragte Caro, die hinzugetreten war.  
„Boah! Das kriegst du wieder!", schrie Melle, sprang auf und zog ihr an den Haaren. „Das steht dir!", rief Chrissy. Caro schaute sie finster an.  
Da kam Jack aus der Tür.  
„Na? Damenketschen?" , fragte er entzückt. „Kommt ihr? Die Reuter wird langsam ungeduldig."  
„Ja, ja!", rief Melle genervt.  
Frau Reuter fragte die Klasse: „Wo ist eigentlich Kathrin?"  
„Bei ihrem Verlobten Norrington!", schrie Tobi.  
„Was? Was ist denn mit der Schulpflicht. Na egal. Wenn sie glücklich wird..."

Zur selben Zeit, fielen die Rotröcke, Norrington und Kathrin auf das Deck der Dauntless.  
„Und wieso sind wir wieder hier?", fragte Murtogg verduzt.  
„Wollten wir nicht diese Piraten hängen?", bohrte Mullroy weiter, aber irgendwie hörte niemand zu.  
Commodore Norrington stand auf und reichte Kathrin eine Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie wir wieder hier hergekommen sind, aber ich heiße dich herzlichst auf der Dauntless willkommen!", begann er und lächelte ihr zu.  
Kathrin ergriff seine Hand.  
„Danke.", erwiderte sie und lächelte zurück.  
Der Commodore und seine Verlobte Kathrin, liefen über das Deck und flirteten was das Zeug hielt.  
Nach und nach, lösten sich die feuchten Papierkügelchen aus Norringtons Perücke und tröpfelten auf das Deck. Murtogg wollte zum Commodore, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Piraten im Anmarsch seien, als er auf einem der bunten, nassen Dinger ausrutschte und über die Reling ging.  
„MANN ÜEBR BORD!!!", schrie Mullroy.  
„Ja dann fischt ihn raus!", tönte der Commodore.  
Aber die Piraten kamen ihm zuvor. Sie fischten Murtogg heraus und hielten ihn bei sich gefangen. Die Enterhaken wurden rübergeschmissen und eine klitzekleine, süße und niedliche Schlacht brach mit viel Getöse über dem Ozean hinein.  
Es war die Crew, die einst zu Barbossa gehört hatte.  
„OCH MÄNNO!! ICH HAB EUCH DOCH ALLE HÄNGEN LASSEN! WIE KOMMT IHR DENN HIERHIN? DAS IST UNFAIR!", schrie Norrington und stellte sich schützend vor Kathrin.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Zeitsprung- Nachmittag 14 Uhr

Melanie seufzte. Heute Nachmittag war sie an der Reihe auf Sparrow aufzupassen, aber gleichzeitig war heute ihr Date mit Prinz. Jack war nicht unbedingt hilfreich bei der Auswahl der Klamotten. So hatte er ihr zum Beispiel versucht sie in ein rotes Dirndl zu stecken, mit der Begründung, dass so was total modern sei. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ihre neue Jeans und ein roter Oberteil. Sie nahm bloß einen einzigen Rat vom Captain an.- Sie trug eine weiße Bluse unter dem Pulli.  
„Komm mit!", rief sie Jack zu, und schwang sich die Treppe runter.  
Der Kapitän taumelte hinterher, stolperte und legte sich der Länge nach hin.  
„Oh Jack!", lachte Melli und half Jack auf die Beine. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und fiel in das Gelächter von Melli mit ein.   
„Komm mit, Jack!", sagte sie dann. Kurz angebunden und zerrte Jack mit ins Badezimmer. Jack ließ sich auf die Kloschüssel fallen und beäugte Melli mit einem „Was-macht-die-denn-da-Blick". Melli trug gerade Mascara auf ihre langen Wimpern. „Mist!", sie schmiss den Mascara beiseite und korrigierte mit einem nassen Tuch die Überreste des Mascara. Jack beobachtete die fluchende Melanie und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sein Blick auf einen schwarzen, länglichen Stift fiel.  
„Was ist das denn?", fragte er, während er nach dem Stift griff.  
Ohne den Stift euch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, meinte sie nur: „Kajal. Für unter die Augen.", und hantierte weiter in ihrem Gesicht, diesmal mit Lidschatten. Als sie sich umdrehte, um einen anderen Farbton zu wählen, traf sie der Schlag.  
„Jaaack!!!", ihr Schrei hallte durchs ganze Haus.  
„Wasn?", fragte er und sein Gesicht spiegelte Unverständnis.  
„Bist du jetzt total bescheuert"?, schrie Melle aufgebracht, während sie mit Abschminktüchern versuchte den Kajal unter und über Sparrows Augen abzuwischen. Dann brach sie in Gelächter aus, das aber leicht hysterisch klang.  
„Toll!", stöhnte sie. „Ich komme zu spääät!"  
„Ist er Eunuch?", fragte Jack und blinzelte, weil die Abschminke in den Augen brannte. Melli stutzte und hielt inne, was der Captain, um einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen.  
„Schließ doch nicht immer von dir auf andere!", warf sie ihm an den Kopf, während sie das Tuch entsorgte. Dann zog sie ihre Schminke nach und begann mit ihrer Frisur. Als Jack sich umdrehte und in Richtung Tür ging, brüllte sie: „Sitz!"   
Verdattert blieb Jack stehen, unternahm aber keinen weiteren Versuch abzuhauen. Endlich war das Mädel fertig. Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke, ihren buntgestreiften, leinenen Beutel, der dem eines Kiffers ziemlich ähnelte und nahm Jack bei der Hand. Dann liefen sie los.  
„Ich habe mein Schwert im bad liegen lassen!!!", fiel jack plötzlich ein, stoppte und machte Anstalten zurückzulaufen. Doch Melli hielt den starken Jack am Handgelenk fest. „Neein! Wir kommen zu spät!!!"  
Melle wurde mit einem Blick auf die Uhr noch panischer, als sie ohnehin schon war. Ihr gelang es, Jack davon zu überzeugen, dass das Schwert doch egal sei und kamen sogar noch pünktlich zum Pannenklöpper.  
Schon von weitem, sah Melle Roland.  
Nervös fummelte sie an ihrer Frisur herum. Jack streifte sie mit einem Seitenblick, fasste sie sanft am Arm und brummte: „Sieht super aus, klar soweit?"  
„Ok, Ok!", stammelte Melle, deren Gesicht die Farbe von überreifen Tomaten angenommen hatte.  
„Wasn das für n komischer Typ bei deinem Eunuchen da?", fragte Jack.  
Melle verdreht die Augen. „Das ist der Pannenklöpper..." (Denkmal auf dem Marktplatz von Olpe, welches einen Mannin gebeugter Stellung darstellt, der eine Pfanne schmiedet. Bild unter: ). Jack legte einen Zahn zu und bei der Bronzefigur angekommen, legte er einen Arm um eines der Olper Wahrzeichen.  
„Na Kumpel? Ich bin CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, und du?", fragte er.  
Roland zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Melle kam hinter Sparrow hergefetzt. „Tag Roland."; keuchte sie und es war nicht sicher, ob sie das rot ihres Gesichts Anstrengung war, Scham oder einfach nur der Umstand mit dem, ihrer Ansicht nach, süßesten Typen hier zusammen zu stehen (A/N: Chrissy: neben Simon Demerling natürlich- JAUUUULLL vonmelleverklopptwerd Ok, ich nehms ja zurück... also zurück zur Geschichte....).  
„He du, ich habe dich was gefragt!", Jack schlug der gebeugten Bronzefigur auf die Schultern und das mit viel Kraft. Jack heulte kurz auf und hielt sich sein rechten Handgelenk.  
Kleine Grübchen zeichneten sein Kinn und Jack sah so aus, als ob er gleich losheulen würde.  
Melli, die neben Roland stand, kam zu Jack, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und meinte tröstend: „Nicht weinen Jack!"  
Roland guckte nun ganz verstört. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er hier gebraucht. Langsam drehte er sich um und war kurz davor wegzugehen.  
Da stürmte Melle hinterher.  
„Rooolaaand!", brüllte sie und schlang von hinten die Arme um seinen Rücken. „Bleib hier...", flüsterte sie.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sie hier stand. Mittlerweile hatte Prinz sich umgedreht doch immer noch hatte Melle ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. Verlegen wollte sie loslassen, doch Roland hielt ihre Arme fest. Verdattert schaute sie schaute sie ihn an. Ihr Blick drückte Verwirrtheit aus.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bewegte Prinz sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Tja,", hörte Melle von hinten. „Wenn die auf den Moment gewartet hast ihn zu küssen.... da war er!", grinste der Pirat „JACK! HALT DEN MUND!", schrie Melle über die Schulter hinweg und drückte Roland ihre Lippen auf den Mund.  
Jack kam sich überaus überflüssig vor.  
Er setzte sich auf den Amboss des Pannenklöpplers und begann zu erzählen.  
"Sag mal... willste auch n Kuss? Guck mich nich so an! Ich bin nicht an Eunuchen Interessiert... Aber ich erzähl dir die Geschichte, wie ich von einer einsamen Insel entflohen bin, okay? Bin ich sogar zweimal. Ein mal ganz allein, und einmal mit der Exfreundin von Will Turner. Du erinnerst mich übrigens an den...", und so begann er seine Geschichte.  
Melanie und Roland waren so dolle am flirten, kuscheln und knutschen dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie Tobi daherkam.  
„Hi Jack! Wie isset dir?", fragte er. Sein Blick streifte Melle und Roland. Vor Schreck riss er die Augen auf.  
„Ach du Scheiße!", schrie er, „Die Hackfresse knutscht!!"  
Wütend wand sich Melle aus Rolands Umarmung und stürmte auf Tobi zu um diesem einen kräftigen Tritt vors Schienbein zu geben. Tobi jaulte auf und hüpfte zum Pannenklöpper- und zu Jack. Mir vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht, ließ er sich neben Jack nieder.  
Dieser war froh jemanden zu finden, der ihm auch antwortete, denn Melle war schon wieder total beschäftigt. Nach Zehn weiteren durchknutschten Minuten kamen die Turteltauben zu ihnen herüber und unterbrachen sie in ihrer hitzigen Diskussion über Evangelien.  
„Wir wollen ins Kino...!", verkündete Melle.  
„Welcher Film?", meinten Tobi und Jack desinteressiert.  
„Tatsächlich...Liebe.", erwiderte Roland, dessen Stimme noch etwas rau war.  
„Ok.", tönten jack und der Spaßvogel der Klasse.  
Und so geschah es dann auch. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Vier dann im Rex II und schauten sich die Filmvorschau an. Das heißt besser 2 verfolgten das Geschehen im Kino. Die anderen zwei – Melle und Roland- waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Als es dunkel wurde im Kino, legte Roland einen Arm um Mellis Schultern und zog sie an sich und fing an sie zu küssen. Melle erwiderte den Kuss. War ja auch ein Liebesfilm, also passte das. Melle war so was von Happy, dass sie am liebsten die Welt umarmt hätte. Sie träumte schon lange davon mit Roland zusammenzukommen. Bloß hatte es nie den Anschein gehabt, als wolle er etwas von ihr.   
Tobi und Jack schienen total fasziniert vom Film, allerdings waren die Küssgeräusche vom Pärchen nebenan nicht zu überhören, und Jack wurde schmerzlich an Marie-Louise, Anamaria, Scarlet, Giselle und Ina erinnert.  
Tobi schaute sich den Film an und kommentierte des Öfteren.  
Am Ende des Films traten sie alle aus dem Kino.  
„Also dieser Eunuch von einem Alan Rickman. ICH würde meine Frau NIE betrügen!",   
ließ Jack los.  
„Träum weiter Jack!", sagte Melle und schlang einen Arm um Roland.  
Tobi schaute die beiden an. „Sag mal... Was isn mit dir und Ina?", fragte Tobias Jack schließlich.  
„Tobi.... Tobi..." Jack legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Tobis Schultern. „Die Frauen sind eine so komplizierte Wissenschaft, dass nur teilhabende sie verstehen. Also nur sie selbst..."  
„Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, sie hat dich abserviert."


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Am nächsten Tag in der Politikstunde, war Vertretung. Chrissy und Caro rannten zu Melly, um sie auszufragen.  
"Und? wie ist's gelaufen?", fragte Caro gespannt.  
"Der Eunuch", viel Jack dazwischen. "hat sich höchst unsittlich an sie rangemacht!"  
Melly schaute genervt zu Jack. "MIR hat's gefallen!", drehte sich dann zu Chrissy und Caro und zwinkerte.  
"Wenn schon. also, es hätte nicht besser laufen können." sie grinste. Caro und Chrissy wussten bescheid. da lief Roland an ihnen vorbei. Melle stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und hatte ihn darum noch nicht bemerkt. Chrissy wollte Melle antippen, um sie aufmerksam zu machen, doch Roland legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
dann schlich er sich von hinten an, legte seine Hände über Melles Augen und grinste. "Jack lass sie Scheiße!", knurrte das nun blinde Mädchen. "Boah Jack..." rief sie noch einmal, als sich die Hände immer noch nicht gelockert hatten.  
"Ok, dann lass es eben. Im dunkeln kann ich eh viel besser an Roland denken. er ist soooooo süß!" schwärmte sie immer noch im Glauben, Jack hielte ihr die Augen zu. Roland schaute verdutzt zu Chrissy, Caro und Jack, die sich vor lachen kugelten. "Gut zu wissen" meinte Roland und nun erkannte Melli die stimme. Es war Roland!!!! Melle lief knallrot an und Rolands Hände spürten, wie heiß Melles Gesicht wurde. Er musste lachen. Melle weniger. Er drehte Melle zu sich um, und schaute tief in ihre Augen. Melle wurde schwindelig. Da drückte er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und Melle ließ sich einfach in seine arme fallen.  
Caro und Chrissy applaudierten. Jack liest ein leises: "Eunuch" hören, und drehte sich angewidert um. Er stockte. Ina kam die Treppe hoch. Er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Es war, als ob alles in Zeitlupe ablief. Ihre blonden haare, ihre blauen Augen, ihre tolle Figur...  
Caro war unbemerkt neben ihn getreten, hatte ihren zeige Finger unter Jacks Kinn gelegt drückte ein wenig und machte somit Jacks mund zu. Ina war vor jack getreten, hatte "Hi jack! wie geht's?" gesagt, und bevor er antworten konnte, ging sie weiter. "Gut, Ina", hauchte er hinter ihr her, und kam erst wieder aus seinem Tagtraum heraus, als der nächste Lehrer die Klassentür aufschloss und die Schüler der 8a in die klasse scheuchte.  
Sie setzten sich und lauschten dem Unterricht.

Währenddessen, in der Karibik. vor 300 Jahren...  
Kathrin saß in einer kleinen Zelle. Sie und Norrington, waren die einzigen, die auf der Dauntless überlebt hatten.  
Ragetti kam hinabgestiegen.  
"Der Captain will mit der Dame sprechen." verkündete er.  
"Wie kann es sein, das ihr verdammtes Piratenpack noch lebt?" fragte Norrington. "Tja Perrückenfutzi...", begann Ragetti grinsend. "Jack, also der Affe, hat ne Münze aus der Truhe geklaut. Und so konnten wir nicht sterben, ist ja klar. Wir sind halt alle gute Schauspieler. Aber Pintel war zu gut, den habt ihr ja über Bord geschmissen." er seufzte. "So komm mit Püppchen." er schloss auf und holte Kathrin aus der Zelle.

Und so endete die Geschichte für Kathrin, Norrington, Ragetti und Barbossa:  
Kathrin wurde über die Planke gejagt und auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt.   
Ragetti sprang hinterher, und die beiden siedelten wie Adam und Eva auf dieser Insel.  
Norrington wurde Pirat und find was mit Barbossa an. Gemeinsam, gründeten sie eine Papierkügelchenzucht, die Papierkügelchen rieselten Norrington immer noch aus seiner Perücke.  
Als Stammväter und Stammmütter waren Malte, Maxi, Tobi, Caro, Melle und Chrissy eingetragen.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Die Englischstunde zog sich zäh dahin. Ina versuchte ihren Stoff an den Mann zu bringen, aber niemand hörte ihr zu. alle schienen in Gedanken versunken.  
Jack starrte Ina an, Caro und Chrissy schrieben einen text über Westlife, Tobi zerlegte sein Geodreieck und Melle schien mal wieder auf Wolke Sieben zu schweben. also ganz normal eigentlich.  
Chrissy und Caro fertigten sogar noch einen text über die Wise Guys an, für die Zeitschrift "Westlife Zone", für die irgendwie niemand bezahlte und an deren Gewinnspielen nie jemand teilnahm, aber sie schrieben trotzdem, doch der Lehrkörper merkte nichts und fuhr mit ihrem Unterricht fort.  
Zwischendurch wurden sie dann noch gefragt, ob und in wen die Schüler der Klasse 8a einmal verliebt waren.  
Chrissy erzählte von ihrer Kindehrgartenhochzeit (A/N: Chrissy: VERLOBUNG! Melle: ja sicher...) mit einem zehnjährigen der ihr einen pinken Plastikring schenkte, den er von seiner Schwester geklaut hatte, Max dagegen war etwas zurückhaltender. er meinte, er wäre mal in Julian verliebt gewesen, das war aber weniger glaubhaft war. Die Fensterseite der Klasse bekam einen Lachanfall, als Chrissy, Caros Geheimnis preisgab, nachdem Caro ihre Erlaubnis dafür gegeben hatte. Caro war in den Busfahrer verknallt, der die klasse nach Calais gefahren hatte (und zurück) von der Englandreise im vergangenen Mai. Dann fragte Frau Reuter Jack. Er holte tieeeef Luft, und fing an zu erzählen...  
Er begann mit bei Anamaria und all seinen Freundinnen von Tortuga. dann fing er an, eine blonde Schönheit zu beschreiben. allen Jungs blieb der Mund offen stehen. weil die Beschreibung sich mächtig nach Pamela Anderson anhörte. Doch er meinte Ina. das wusste natürlich keiner.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Listen up!  
Die Musik zu Magic Key dröhnte durch die Sporthalle. 27 Jungen und Mädchen und ein Pirat hüpften im Takt mit. Als sie mit ihrer momentanen 8-takte Lektion durch waren, fragte Jack Frau Bisanz zum 1000 mal, ob denn keine Stelle mit Degengefuchtel vorkommen könne.  
Bisanz wurde speiübel beim Gedanken an Julian, Tobi und den Rest der Klasse (eigentlich ganz besonders Julian und Tobi) nit solchen Mordwaffen in der Hand.  
„Gar nicht Jack!", stöhnte Frau Bisanz nur genervt.  
Die Musik spielte an und so sahen die letzten Takte aus:  
Drehung, Zwei Schritte nach vorn, zwei Armbewegungen mit spitzen Ellbogen, Ausfallschritt und ganz plötzlich in eine breitbeinige Hocke.  
Da hallte ein Schmerzschrei durch die Halle und kam als Echo von den Wänden wieder zurück. Alles war still, bis auf das Männchen das fröhlich daherträllerte:  
_Music's the odyssey  
It's here for you, for me  
Just listen and find the magic key…  
_"Mist. ich glaub' ich hab' mir die Hüfte ausgerenkt.", stöhnte Chrissy. Ein paar Jungs lachten aber Chrissy verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Caro und Melle stürzten zu ihr hin und halfen ihr aufzustehen. Dann stützen sie, sie auf dem Weg zur Bank Jack schaute hinter ihnen her.  
„Los Jack! Weiter im Text!", wurde der Captain von der Trainerin Lissy angemault. Lissy tanzte weiter vor. Die Klasse machte wieder mit, aber Jack konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Er ging zu Chrissy, grinste sie an und setzte sich neben sie. Caro und Melle entfernten sich diskret. Ein Blick genügte und Caro und Melli dachten im gleichen Moment dasselbe.  
„Wo tut es dir denn weh, Chrissy?", fragte er und blickte sanft mit seinen bambibraunen Augen Chrissy an, die das Kribbeln im ihrem Bauch nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Sie deutete auf ihre Hüften.  
„Oh Hüften, sehr schmerzhaft.", war seine Antwort. „Da gibt's ne alte Piratenheilmethode weißt du..." er gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Jack! Was denkst du eigentlich, was du für eine Note bekommst?" Frau Bisanz sah verstohlen zu Jack und Chrissy hinüber.  
„Es ist schon besser. Danke Jack", sagte Chrissy bevor sich Jack wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Tanzfläche machte.  
Chrissy lief knallrot an und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Vor der ganzen Klasse hatte Jack sie geküsst. Das war ihr vielleicht peinlich.. Sie registrierte, wie Melle und Caro ihr zugrinsten. Dann tanzten auch sie wieder mit. In der Pause trat Chrissy zu Jack.  
„Sag mal... was sollte das eben?", fragte sie etwas verunsichert aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Öhm, nichts? Was sollte es denn gewesen sein?", fragte Jack.  
Chrissys Lächeln war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Sie hatte tatsächlich gehofft, er würde es ernst meinen.  
Verunsichert blickte sie ihn an und begann stotternd loszulegen. „Ja ha, also ich dachte weil, also, na ja- ach vergiss es!", prustete Chrissy hervor. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus der Turnhalle.  
Caro und Melle traten zu Jack. Caro begann mal wieder zu wettern.  
„Jack Sparrow!", begann sie stockwütend. „Captain", murmelte Jack, aber Caro achtete gar nicht darauf. „Du bist doch echt das Letzte! Erst machst du 'nem Mädchen Hoffnungen und dann kommst du so an! Verdammt noch mal!" Caro hatte die Selbstbeherrschung nun vollends verloren, als sie Jack ins Gesicht sah. Und klatsch hatte Caro Jack eine gescheuert. Jack rieb sich seine Wange. Caro nahm Melle bei der Hand und zog sie von Jack weg, um Chrissy zu suchen, die heulend auf dem Mädchenklo saß. Tobi trat von hinten zu Jack, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte:   
„Captain... Captain... das war wohl nichts. Die nächste auf deiner Liste..."  
Jack schaute Tobi, Maxi, Malte und Marc (eigentlich Mack) hinterher und dachte an das, was ihm eben gesagt wurde...


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Die Wochen verstrichen und Weihnachten stand kurz bevor. Wie es das Alphabet vorsah, musste Jack über Weihnachten zu Chrissy. Sie hatte ihm immer noch nicht verziehen, hatte sich aber trotzdem bereiterklärt ihn für die Ferien zu sich zu nehmen.  
Am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember machte sich Chrissy daran, den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Jack half ihr dabei. „Kannst du die Kette entwirren?", fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen und hielt ihm das Bündel hin.  
Sie zeigte ihm nach wie vor die kalte Schulter.  
Das Telefon klingelte. Jack schmiss die Kette auf den Boden und rannte zum Telefon. er wollte Chrissy milde stimmen, wenn er ihr Lasten abnahm. Diesmal war es der Telefondienst.  
„Cap...", der Pirat hüstelte „Jack Sparrow bei Schmidt...?"  
„Hi Jack, hier ist Caro. Ist Chrissy da?"  
„Ja schon, aber sie zeigt mir nur die kalte Schulter! Und das über das Fest der Liebe..."  
Caro hörte Fußschritte, Wortfetzen und schon meldete sich Chrissy am Telefon.  
„Hi Caro! Wie geht's? Wart mal ich mal Lautsprecher dran." und ab da konnte Jack mitreden.  
„Könnt ihr euch nicht vertragen?", fragte Melle, die Caro bei der Weihnachtsdeko half.  
„Nein.", meinte Chrissy trocken. „Ja!!!", schrie Jack und vollzog einen Taumel Richtung Telefon.  
Caro und Melle seufzten. „Kinners... Sprecht euch aus und dann können wir weiterreden.", sagte Melle und legte auf. Chrissy legte das Telefon auf den Tisch und schmückte munter weiter.  
Jack stand hinter ihr, wie ein begossener Pudel. Zaghaft tippte er Chrissy auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und nur noch ein nachhaltiger Schatten ihres fröhlichen Lachens, lag auf ihren Lippen.  
„Wahas?", knurrte sie.  
„Na ja, also...", begann Jack zaghaft.  
„Ja sprich dich aus, ich hab' nicht ewig zeit, verstehst du?"   
„Also, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich die Hoffnungen gemacht hab', und du dich zurück gestoßen fühlst."  
„Falsche Hoffnungen.", verbesserte Chrissy.  
„Nein, das hab ich nie gesagt. Ich hatte nur nie die Chance, die das zu sagen.", vervollständigte Jack mit leichtem Vorwurf in der Stimme.  
„Also?", setzte Chrissy nach, immer noch nicht ganz milde gestimmt.  
„Na ja, vielleicht, ziemlich sicher eigentlich Hundertprozentig waren es keine falschen Hoffnungen." Chrissys Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. „A-ab-abe-aber", stotterte sie. Doch sie kam nicht mehr wirklich dazu zu protestieren, denn Jack hatte sie einfach geküsst.  
Inzwischen hatte es an der Tür geklopft, aber sie hatten es nicht gemerkt. Jemand war eingetreten und räusperte sich. Das küssende Pärchen unter dem Mistelzweig, löste sich aus seinem Kuss und sahen in das Gesicht von Chrissys Vater.  
„Ähm... Papa...", begann die Blonde ängstlich. Klaus Schmidt baute sich vor dem frisch gefundenen Pärchen auf.  
„Herr Schmidt... ich-ich kann das erklären.", sagte Jack und schlang seine Arme um Chrissy, die ihre daraufhin um Jacks Nacken legte.  
„Die ersten Fünf wollte ich ja eigentlich erschießen...", donnerte der gelernte Dreher. Dann aber stahl sich ein Lächeln auf den Mund unter dem dunkelbraunen Schnurrbart. „Aber unter Piraten muss man ja zusammenhalten.", grinste er und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Wehe, du tust ihr weh Jack, dann bist du geliefert." Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand aus dem Wintergarten.  
„Pirat?", fragte Jack fassungslos. Chrissy grinste. „Mein Das,", begann sie. „Hat mir früher immer Geschichten erzählt. Von wegen er sei einmal Pirat gewesen. Na ja nicht nur mir. meinen ganzen Cousins und Cousinen auch." Jack machte eine verständnisvolle Miene. „Ach so. Pirat. Aha.", meinte er noch gespielt ernst. Danach verfielen er und Chrissy in schallendes Gelächter, das mit einem Kuss endete.   
Caro und Melle waren nicht wenig überrascht, als Jack und Chrissy ihnen von ihrer Beziehung berichteten. Immerhin hatte es vorher kaum Anzeichen gegeben, dass sie sich jemals wieder vertragen würden. und nun, würden sie das Fest der Liebe wirklich Namensgetreu feiern...


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Die Vorbereitungen für die Silvesterfete waren abgeschlossen. Die Teilnehmer waren Melle, Roland, Chrissy, Jack und die beiden Singles Caro und Will.  
Chrissy hatte sturmfrei von daher feierten sie bei ihr.  
Im Fernsehen lief Dinner for one. Die Paare kuschelten. Caro und Will saßen schüchtern nebeneinander. Caro wurden aus den Augenwinkeln von Will beobachtet, aber auch er von ihr. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelten sie sich zu. Die Funken flogen förmlich. Als der Butler zum fünften Mal über den Tigerkopf stolperte, war Caro schon etwas näher an Will gerückt. Beim achten Mal hatte sie ihn schon sanft am Arm berührt. Beim elften Mal stolpern, hatte Will eben diesen Arm um Caros Schultern gelegt. Und dann schlussendlich beim fünfzehnten Mal, lagen sie sich küssend in den Armen.  
Miss Sophie und der Butler gingen die Treppe hinauf. Chrissy stupste Melle an. „Guck mal Caro und Will.", flüsterte sie ihr zu. Melle folgte ihrem Blick und begann zu grinsen. „Komm, wir machen uns ans Essenkochen .", schlug Chrissy vor. Die Freundinnen standen auf, ließen ihre Freunde im Wohnzimmer und gingen in die Küche. Melle warf Roland einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. „Ja, du bist ja gleich wieder bei ihm.", lachte Chrissy und begann die Spaghetti zu zerkleinern. Melle rührte gedankenverloren in der roten Sauce herum, während sie immer wieder ins Wohnzimmer schaute.   
„Pass auf, verflucht!", brüllte Chrissy, als die Sauce aufkochte und fast über den Rand des Topfes geflossen wäre.   
„Sorry.", meinte Melle schuldbewusst.  
„Ja, ja, schon gut.", beruhigte Chrissy, die daraufhin einen Becher Sahne auf den Boden schmiss, weil Jack ihr von hinten um die Hüften packte.  
„Jaack.", lachte sie. „Wisch es wenigstens auf... Was ist denn los?"  
„Ich hab' Hunger...", jammerte der Pirat.  
„Ja, wenn du mich aufhältst kann ich, beziehungsweise können wir nicht arbeiten, und wenn du jetzt schön ins Wohnzimmer zu Roland, Caro und Will gehst, ist das Essen auch Ruckizucki fertig.", sie fertigte Jack mit einem Kuss ab und wandte sich wieder zu Melle, die in der Sauce rumpatschte. Doch indessen war Roland in die Küche getreten.   
„Will und Caro knutschen nur rum und turteln miteinander. Also bis zum Essen, Ok na ja bis um Mitternacht können wir die beiden vergessen." Er ließ sich auf die Bank, die in der Küche stand, fallen. Melli wurde rot wie die Sauce. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie bei Roland genauso ankam wie Jack soeben bei Chrissy.  
Caro und Will saßen nun engumschlungen auf dem Sofa. Caro hatte nun den Kopf auf Wills Schulter gelegt. Dieser seufzte. Wäre seine Beziehung zu Elizabeth doch nur genauso unproblematisch und schön gewesen...

Gleichzeitig in der Küche:  
Chrissy schaute verstohlen von Roland zu Melle und von Melle zu Roland. Melle war plötzlich sehr in eine der blubbernden Blasen auf dem oberen der Sauce vertieft, und eine Fliege auf der Fensterbank hatte Roland Blick auf sich gezogen.   
Chrissy seufzte. „Melle, lass mal gut sein.", meinte sie und nahm Melle den Hollöffel aus der Hand. Dankbar schaute Melle sie an und setzte sich zu Roland auf die Bank.  
„Tztz.", machte Chrissy grinsend. „Ab ins Wohnzimmer."  
Roland fasste Melle am handgelenk und führte sie hinaus zu Caro und Will. Die beiden bemerkten die Ankunft der Rotköpfe nicht mal. Sie waren grade dabei sich Liebeschwüre zu machen.  
„Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Caro.", beteuerte Will.  
„Ich dich auch nicht. Du bist mein erster Freund weißt du das?", fragte Caro und schaute Will tief in die Augen.  
„Jetzt weiß ich's." Er lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Lass dir in der Küche helfen, Liebes.", sagte Jack und machte sich an die Spaghettisauce.  
„Du kannst kochen?", fragte Chrissy ungläubig.  
„Siehst du doch.", gab Jack zurück und brachte Chrissy erneut zum grinsen.

Zehn Minuten später, war der Tisch gedeckt.  
„Leute, kommt ihr mal essen?", rief Melle, die gemeinsam mit Roland den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Die anderen Paare waren nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen, da sie so am flirten waren, dass das Tischdecken viel zu kurz kam.  
Vier Leute stürmten zum Tisch und setzten sich. Das Essen verlief in voller Eintracht.  
„Warum bleiben wir bis Mitternacht wach?", erkundigte sich Jack über sein Glas Punica hinweg. Auf Rum musste er verzichten, da Chrissy verboten wurde den Alkoholvorrat des Hauses anzubrechen.  
„Weil wir das neue Jahr gebührend feiern wollen.", erklärte Caro.  
„Mit Raketen!", warf Melle ein. Sofern Roland die gekriegt hat...", sie schaute Roland fragend an. Dieser grinste nur.  
„Was denkst du denn? Natürlich hab' ich die gekriegt."  
Sie beendeten das Essen. Roland ging hinaus um die Raketen und die anderen Knaller zu holen.

Musik schallte aus dem Wintergarten. Um 24:00Uhr feuerten sie die Erste Rakete gen Himmel.  
Die Sechs wünschten sich ein frohes neues Jahr und Chrissy und Jack, Will und Caro, Melle und Roland fielen in innige Küsse.  
Da fielen sie und landeten auf dem Deck und landeten auf dem Deck eines schwarzen Schiffes mit schwarzen Segeln. Verwundert blickten sie sich um.  
Niemand außer ihnen war an Deck. Jack stand auf, rannte zum Steuer und küsste es liebevoll.  
„Endlich habe ich dich wieder, mein Schatz.", murmelte er. Chrissy wurde schon eifersüchtig, als ihr und der Blick aller anderen auf die Tür fiel, die unter Deck führte.  
Caro, Melle und Chrissy bekamen fast einen Herzinfarkt, als sie sahen, wer durch eben diese Tür an Deck getreten war.  
Die geladenen Spuckröhrchen um Anschlag, bedrohten Tobi, Mac, Malte und Mack die Gruppe an Deck. Als die Boyband in spe, Naf-Naf, erkannte wer da stand, fielen ihnen fast die Augen aus. Verduzt ließen sie ihre Waffen sinken. Roland trat hinter Melle und hielt sie fest. Caro klammerte sich an Wills Arm um nicht umzukippen.

„Könnte mir mal jemand erklären, was wir hier machen und wo wir sind?", fragte Malte nach fünf Minuten des Anstarrens.  
Jack schnappte sich eines der Seile, schwang sich zu ihnen hinab und legte seinen rechten Arme um Chrissys Schultern um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie nicht vergessen hatte.  
„Willkommen an Bord der Black Pearl!", verkündete er. „Chrissy weißt du noch, was ich dir mal in der Pause gesagt habe?", wandte er sich nun an dann an das Mädel in seinen Armen.  
„Jupp."  
„Also, wie ihr ja alle seht...", Jack wies mit der beringten Hand linken Hand über das Deck. „Ich brauch' ‚ne Crew." Er schaute sie alle der Reihen nach an.

Und so endet die Geschichte:  
Roland, Will, Malte, Max, Tobi, Mack, Melle, Caro und Chrissy wurden unter Jacks Flagge Piraten.  
Caro und Will heirateten zwei Monate später.  
Melle und Roland ließen sich mehr Zeit. Ein halbes Jahr nach Silvester waren sie ein Ehepaar.  
Jack und Chrissy wollten sich noch mehr Zeit lassen. Sie wollten erst heiraten, wenn das erste Kind unterwegs sei.  
Abends folterte die Boyband Naf-Naf den Rest der Crew mit ihren Songs. Alles in allem, waren sie eine glückliche, kleine Piratenfamilie.


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Ein warmer, karibischer Seewind fegte über das Deck der Black Pearl. Am Steuer stand, die braunen Locken vom Winde zerzaust und die Evangelien herunterrasselnd der erste Maat Tobias.  
Sein Blick war auf den Horizont gerichtet... und auf die Möwe. Eine kreiste kreischend über seinen Kopf und warf Schatten auf diesen, worüber sie sich auch kurz darauf entleerte.  
„Verdammt!", kreischte Tobi wie ein Mädchen. Der Kapitän der Black Pearl, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, trat von hinten an ihn heran.  
„Das ist gut für die Haare.", grinste er. Tobi schüttelte sich angeekelt, klemmte sein Spuckrohr zwischen das Steuerrad, damit es auf Kurs blieb und trat zum Wasserbottich auf dem Achterdeck. Er wusch sich fluchend die Engelslöckchen, nur um nachher festzustellen, dass sein Haar schön, weich und geschmeidig war. Fasziniert strich er sich durch eben dieses.  
„Hätte ich nur Schauma glatt und seidig...", schwärmte er seufzend.  
Jack hatte unterdessen das Steuer übernommen und dachte über seinen Tag im Panorama Park vor gut einem Jahr nach. Das war ein Spaß gewesen! Wo Chrissy umgekippt war und Herrn Köster auf die Schuhe gebrochen hatte...  
Windstärke 14 mit dem Plastik-Piraten...  
Tobi, Mack, Malte, Max ja die ganze Klasse hatte er in der Zeit, nachdem er aus noch ungeklärten Gründen von der Decke fiel, sehr lieb gewonnen...  
Caro, die alle Mama nannten und super schimpfen konnte. Sie schickten sie für Verhandlungen immer vor. Sie war nun mit Will verheiratet...  
Melli, ja manchmal fehlte ihm die große Klappe von damals...  
Chrissy...  
Aber alle die er in seinen Gedanken namentlich benannt hatte, hatte er ja um sich. Worüber er auch sehr froh war, wäre Chrissy nicht, hätte er nicht diesen leckeren Seemöwenbraten (wenn Tobi denn mal eine fing) und auch nicht diese Fischsuppe. Das Essen war für alle eine starke Umstellung gewesen. Ganz besonders, weil es keine Fertiggerichte gab. Und Fondohr fehlte hier besonders, denn die Speisen schmeckten jetzt fad und hatten einfach nicht mehr diese Würze der Konservierungsstoffe und anderen Chemikalien.  
Am ersten Tag nach ihrer Ankunft, hatte er heulend gefragt: „Aber warum sind die Spaghetti weg?"  
Chrissy hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihm gesagt, dass man Spaghetti auch selbst machen könne. Das hatte Jack dann ein wenig getröstet, aber ihm fehlte nach wie vor der chemische Beigeschmack in Fertiggerichten.  
Aber dafür bestand er darauf, dass es einmal die Woche selbstgemachte Spaghetti gab.  
Captain Sparrow überblickte das Deck.   
Tobi und Malte diskutierten über Haarpflegemittel des 21. Jahrhunderts.  
Mack und Max bauten Spuckröhrchen und fertigten Munition an. Sie bestanden stets darauf, diese selbst herzustellen, weil die der Barbossa-Norrington-Corporation (kurz BNC) zu teuer war.  
Will und Roland und Roland schrubbten eifrig das Deck.  
Die Damen Melle, Caro und Chrissy gingen der Arbeit nach, der sie sonst auch immer nachgingen. Die Drei standen ewig im Ausguck, um nach Beute, oder Land Ausschau zu suchen.  
Das war allerdings nur ein Vorwand, um zu tratschen, denn wer wollte den nicht lieber schwätzen, als zum Beispiel die Segel zu flicken oder zu kochen.  
Außerdem hatte man von hier oben einen hervorragenden Ausblick über das Meer und, was noch viel wichtiger war, die Crew.  
Natürlich wusste keiner, dass er von drei Waschweiber beobachtet wurden. Melle, Caro und Chrissy standen also im Ausguck und beobachteten den Rest der Crew.  
„Oh eine Möweeee.", staunte Melle mit einer kindlich verstellten Stimme, die ihr sonst auch immer Mitleidspunkte bei den Mathearbeiten gebracht hatte, und machte große Augen.  
„Mama! Guck mal, die fliegt dem Tobi um den Kopf rum...", kommentierte Chrissy im selben Ton und zupfte Caro am Hemdzipfel. Die drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Tobi sich angeekelt schüttelte.  
Chrissy wollte aus dem Ausguck springen, als sie sah wie Jack ans Steuer trat, aber Melle und Caro konnten sie gerade noch zurückhalten. Chrissy versuchte noch etwa zwei Minuten lang ihre Beine über die Holzwand zu schwingen, dann gab sie es entnervt auf und begann dann den etwas mühseligeren und vor allem sicheren Weg über die Leiter.   
Melle und Caro blieben zurück auf ihrem luftigen Plätzchen. Lachend schauten sie zu, wie Chrissy ihrem Freund die Augen zuhielt und dieser das Steuerrad so hart herumriss, dass er nur um Zentimeter ein Riff verfehlte. Durch diesen Schock war Will aus seiner Putzroutine aufgewacht und blickte verängstigt Caro im an, als erwarte er auf Caros grünen Augen eine Erklärung. Caro schwang sich die Leiter herunter (sie war vernünftiger als Chrissy, sie hatte auch gar nicht erst versucht den kurzen, aber unglückbringenden Weg zu fliegen). Melle blieb allein im Ausguck und als Roland das sah, warf er seinen Besen über Bord „Man! Bist du dumm oder was?!", brüllte Jack und wollte schon auf Melles Göttergatten losgehen, doch der war schon im Ausguck um Melle mit Küssen zu bedecken.  
Da stieß Melle auf einmal auf einmal einen spitzen Schrei aus. Die Crew sah zu ihr hinauf. Roland fragte sich, ob er ihr auf den Fuß getreten war, aber Melles Augen waren starr auf einen Punkt im Meer gerichtet.  
„Mann über Bord!", schrie sie um den die anderen aus ihrer Trance zu erwecken.  
Alle drehten sich um und Tobi machte Luftsprünge, als er sah wer da im Wasser trieb. Der Rest der Crew weniger. Die drei Mädels ließen schlaff die Arme hängen.  
„Mist, ich hab nicht gelernt.", stöhnte Chrissy. Melle war einfach nur noch verzweifelt, dass sie jetzt doch noch Mathe lernen musste. Tobi warf ein Seil aus und auf Deck geklettert kam – Holger Köster. Bei sich eine wasserdichte Tasche mit der Aufschrift Evangelien.


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Herr Köster wäre am liebsten wieder ins Meer gesprungen, als er sah, wer ihn da aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte.  
Tobi sprang auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Hallo Herr Köster! Ich hab' Sie richtig vermisst!", tönte er und vor Freude standen ihm Tränen in den Augen.  
„Ich bin gerührt...", erwiderte Holger. „Wer ist hier der Chef?", fragte er und sein Blick ruhte auf Jack, als wisse er die Antwort schon.  
„ICH bin CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow und wenn du nicht in die Brigg willst, dann trittst du meiner Crew bei.", schwang Jack grinsend eine kurze Rede. Da Herr Köster nicht eingesperrt werden wollte und er keinen anderen Ausweg sah, trat er, wenn auch sehr zögernd, der Crew, für ihn dem Sauhaufen, der etwas Mathe- und Physikunterricht braucht bei.  
Tobi wusste gar nicht, wo er sich vor Freude lassen sollte.  
„Caro! Zeig unserem neuen Crewmitglied seine Koje. Chrissy, Schatz, würdest du ihm etwas zu Essen machen? Er hat sicher Hunger.", wandte sich der Captain an zwei der Frauen.  
„Ich schieße eine Möwe für sie, Herr Köster!!", tönte Tobi über das Deck, doch Herr Köster lehnte dankend ab.  
„Wenn du meinst, Holgilein...", sagte Tobi traurig.  
Chrissy drückte Jack flüchtig einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging in die Schiffsküche um das Essen zuzubereiten.  
Caro hingegen führte Herr Köster in seine Koje.  
„Keine Angst, Tobi schläft woanders.", meinte Caro, als sie das geschockte Gesicht Holgers bemerkte, als er das zweite benutzte Bett in seiner Kajüte sah. Eine Erleichterung war zu sehen, doch nun musste er es ganz genau wissen: „Ist es etwa Sparrow?" Caro musste lachen.  
"Wo denkst du hin? Der schläft zusammen mit Chrissy in einer Kajüte.. Nein, ich glaube, es ist Marc."  
Holger beschloss erst gar nichts dagegen zu unternehmen, dass Chrissy ein eigenes Zimmer bekam. Wenn Sparrow das mitbekommen würde, hätten Will und Roland einen Mitstreiter bei Deckschrubben mehr, da war er sich sicher. Mit Marc konnte man leben..  
Caro warf ihm Bettzeug herüber. „Kannste's selber, oder soll ich helfen?"  
Holger blickte beleidigt drein.  
„Okay, ich hab nichts gesagt." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen um, doch Holger konnte sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen." Sag mal, wie sieht das mit den Pärchen hier auf dem Schiff aus? Ich mein, nur das ich Bescheid weiß." Caro hatte sich umgedreht und sagte mit einem Lächeln: „Nun, Will und meine Wenigkeit sind verheiratet,. Roland und Melle auch. Und dann Jack und Chrissy. Die sind noch nicht mal verlobt. Malte, Tobi und Max sind noch solo. Bei Marc bin ich mir nicht sicher. Aber vielleicht bekommst du das ja raus." Sie ging aus dem Zimmer. Es war komisch, den Mathelehrer zu duzen und sie musste sich jedes Mal überwinden, aber Chrissy ging es genau so. Melle hingegen hatte kein Problem damit. Sie hatte ja schon zu Schulzeiten versucht Holger, oder Köster damals, mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Von daher kostete es sie keine Überwindung, dass Essen anzukündigen. Mit einem lockeren Tritt, öffnete sie die Kajütentür etwa Fünfzehn Minuten nach der Rettung und überraschte Holger gerade dabei, wie er verzweifelt versuchte die Bettdecke zu beziehen.  
„Hilfe?", fragte sie. Köster drehte sich um und suchte erst mal nach der Person, von der die Stimme kam, bis er mal auf die glorreiche Idee kam, nach unten zu schauen, denn Melle war noch nicht wieder gewachsen.  
„Holger, biste blond? Oder stumm?", lachte Melle.  
„Öhm, du willst mir helfen? Du könntest dich doch im Kopfkissenbezug zusammenrollen. Du schaffst es doch niemals, das hier", er hielt die arg verwuselte Decke hoch „beziehen?!"  
„Jupp!", und mit zwei Schritten war sie bei Holger, nahm ihm die Decke aus der Hand, hantierte etwas herum und die Decke war bezogen.  
„So bitte."  
Danke.", erwiderte der Mathelehrer und schmiss das Bettzeug aufs Bett. Da klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Ja?", meldete sich Holger. Chrissy trat ein.  
„Kommt ihr jetzt endlich mal essen?", fragte sie.

Nach dem Essen, das Holger damit kommentierte, dass die Chemiezusätze fehlten, ging die Crew zu Bett. Jack steuerte seine geliebte Pearl, Chrissy lehnte an der Rehling und Tobi, Max und Malte hielten oben im Ausguck Nachtwache. Sie lernten die Vorzüge des Ausgucks zu schätzen.  
Immer wieder schielten sie zu Chrissy und Jack.  
„Jetzt mach doch endlich!", schnaubte Tobi. Er wusste was Jack vorhatte. Als erster Maat hatte er guten Kontakt zum Captain. Just in dem Augenblick klemmte Jack ein paar steinhart gewordene Spaghetti zwischen die Speichen des Steuerrads und trat hinter Chrissy. Er hauchte ihr etwas ins Ohr und hielt ihr einen Ring unter die Nase und Chrissy lief rot an.  
„Ja", meinte sie, drehte sich um und küsste ihren VERLOBTEN.  
„Er hat doch nicht...", keuchte Max und fiel ohne einen weiteren Laut aus dem Ausguck. Tobi und Malte folgten. Erst durch den lauten Aufprall der drei Holzköpfe auf Holzboden und den darauf folgenden dumpfen Knall, ließen Jack und Chrissy voneinander ab.  
„Autsch...", murmelte Chrissy.  
„Gratulation euch beiden!", rief Malte erstickt unter dem Gewühl von Beinen.  
Jack und Chrissy grinsten. Tobi sprang auf, lief über seine Freunde hinweg, zertrampelte dabei ein paar Füße, baute sch vor dem Pärchen auf und verkündete: „Ich will Trauzeuge werden!"  
Jack legte einen Arm um Tobis Schultern. „Von mir aus.... Caro Melle und Holger aber auch, wenn sie denn wollen. Lasst uns einen Pfarrer entführen!"  
Chrissy schaute ihn schief von der Seite her an, lachte dann aber. Und so liefen sie im nächsten Hafen ein, verschleppten einen Pfarrer im Nachthemd, und noch vor dem Morgengrauen waren Jack und Chrissy ein Ehepaar und alle außer Caro waren besoffen.


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Caro steuerte die Black Pearl. Die anderen schliefen ihren Rausch aus. Sie schaute Richtung Osten, wo gerade die Sonne aufging.  
Das rote, sanfte Licht, tauchte alles in seinen Glanz. Da sah sie gen Norden und da entdeckte sie ein knatschbuntes Schiff. Es hatte eine Jolly-Roger gehisst.  
Caro spürte wie ein Schauer der Angst ihren Rücken hinunterfloss. Was sollte sie tun? Die Crew war, wie immer wenn man sie brauchte, am schlafen.  
Sie klemmte einen Stock zwischen das Steuerrad und rannte unter Deck.  
„Piraten!", brüllte sie unter dem Versuch die Crew zu wecken. Tobi trat aus seiner Kajüte und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen.  
„Hier is einer...", verkündete er.  
„Richtige...", knurrte Caro und steuerte auf die Kabinentür von Jack und Chrissy zu.  
Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss sie die Tür auf. Chrissy und der Captain schliefen wie die Murmeltiere. Caro räusperte sich. Nichts tat sich. Nochein mal. Wieder nichts. Da platzte ihr der Kragen.  
„Scheiße Mann, PIRATEN!! HALOHOO aufwachen!!!", schrie sie.  
Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Aber... warum ist der Rum weg???", stöhnte er. Chrissy aber war schon aufgesprungen und hatte angefangen sich umzuziehen. Jack starrte sie nur sehnsüchtig an und nachdem Caro sie noch einmal an die Piraten erinnert hatte, schloss sie diskret die Tür. Als sie sich umdrehte, wäre sie beinah mit Will zusammengestoßen.  
„Du bist wach?", fragte sie als erstes.   
„Du brüllst ja laut genug!" Und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte kamen Malte, Max, Tobi und Holger und Marc mehr oder weniger wach aus ihren KGs (Kabinengemeinschaften). jetzt fehlen nur noch Melle und Roland.  
„Wo sind Melanie und Roland?", fragte Caro besorgt um die Sicherheit aller. Sie machte ein paar Schritte Richtung Kabinentür der beiden, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Aus der Kabine der beiden drangen eindeutige Geräusche.  
„Roland, wenn ich dich noch einmal mit 'ner Zigarette erwische, bist du tot!", hörte sie Melle meckern.  
"Ja, aber...", wollte er widersprechen, doch da stieß Caro die Tür auf.  
„Ja, ja... Piraten, wir kommen...", beruhigte Roland Caro. Die Mutter der Crew entdeckte eine zerdrückte Zigarette auf dem Fußboden.  
„Schäm dich, Roland. Wir werden von Piraten überfallen und DU verklebst dir die Lunge mit Teer!"  
„Aber, das war doch eh meine letzte.", verteidigte sich Roland.

Auf Deck luden Tobi, Max und Malte ihre Spuckröhrchen. Das andere Schiff war nur noch 50 entfernt. Da fiel Tobis Blick auf die Jolly-Roger des bunten Schiffs.  
„Ja klar! Die haben kein Patent bezahlt! Das meld' ich!", schrie er empört.  
„Was?", fragte Jack, der hinzugetreten war.  
Malte und Max waren sprachlos. Ihr Blick haftete auf dem Spuckröhrchen im Mund des Totenschädels, dem Symbol der...  
„Hippie Dauntless?!", stieß Holger erstaunt hervor, als er den Namenszug des anderen Schiffs sah.  
„Ja. Da drüben!", stöhnte Chrissy.  
„Ich weiß", war die Antwort.  
„Warum fragste dann?", mischte sich Malte ein. Malte hatte es nicht leicht, mit seinen O-Beinen auf dem Schiff.  
„Ja, warum Hippie?"  
„Stimmt eigentlich."; lachte Melle in Gedanken an den Biologielehrer, der immer bunte Sachen trug und einen Rucksack mit einem Cannabisblatt darauf. „Wie wär's mit Nauroth Dauntless?"   
"Nauroth Dauntless?"  
„Oh, vergesst es.", kicherte Melle.  
Nur die ehemaligen Mitglieder der 8a verstanden sie.


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Tobi hatte gestern Abend seinen Rum über Deck vergossen und nicht aufgewischt. So kam es, dass selbiges furchtbar nass und glitschig war. Mit einem gellenden Schrei stürzte Holger Köster in die Fluten. Die Wellen verschlangen ihn sofort und seine Kleidung sog sich voll Wasser. In seinem unerbittlichen Kampf mit der Naturgewalt des Meeres tauchte hin und wieder ein behaarter Arm oder auch mal ein Büschel schwarzer Haare auf. Die gesamte Crew und ehemalige Klasse Kösters stand mit weit geöffneten Augen an der Reling.   
„Haltet euch an den Kodex.", verkündete Sparrow nach zwei Minuten Schweigen, die nur vom gelegentlichen japsen Holgers unterbrochen waren.   
„Und der wäre?", hauchte Melle, der erstaunlicherweise ihre große Klappe abhanden gekommen zu sein schien.   
„Wer zurück bleibt, wird zurück gelassen!", erwiderte der Captain.  
„Aber er ist nicht zurückgeblieben!!!", schrie Tobi, der den plötzlichen Tod seines Idols wohl nicht verkraften würde. Er war sich der Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte nicht bewusst, aber bei Melle, Caro und Chrissy zuckten trotz der Tragik dieser Situation die Mundwinkel ein wenig. Als Jack immer noch nicht erwidert hatte, zog sich Malte kurzentschlossen die fesche Felljacke aus, schwang seine O-Beine über den Rand des Schiffes und schwamm los, den heimlichen Helden der Gleichsetzungssysteme zu retten. Er hatte ihn grade erreicht und ein pitschnasses Etwas am Kragen aus dem Wasser herausgehievt, da hallte ein erstickter Aufschrei über Deck. Alle drehten sich um. Roland stand ganz alleine auf dem Achterdeck, vollauf damit beschäftigt die Piraten der Hippie Dauntless davon abzuhalten die Pearl zu betreten. Verbissen hieb er mit seinem Degen um sich, säbelte hier ein paar Nasenhaare ab und entzweite mal da eine Hose. Ein gegnerischer Degen sauste durch die Luft und verfehlte nur um Millimeter Rolands Sprungschanzennase. Erst jetzt erwachte der Rest aus seiner Starre.  
„An die Waffen!", rief Caro und sofort stoben alle auseinander und holten aus allen Ecken Degen, Schwerter und... „Ein Fön?", fragte Max mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf Chrissy. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern, umwickelte einen Piraten mit dem Stromkabel und hieb ihm das blaue Plastikteil über den Schädel. Der getroffene riss die Augen auf und kippte Ohnmächtig nach vorne. Bewundert zog Maxi die Brauen nach oben und checkte seinen Degen mit prüfendem Blick. Doch auch der hatte noch seinen Auftritt, allerdings erst später. Mitten im Kampfgetümmel fielen zwei klitschnasse Gestalten auf den Holzboden.   
Die größere, dunkelhaarige Gestalt hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete nur stoßweise. Die langhaarige, kleine, blonde, O-beinige Gestalt erhob sich und blickte sich schon siegessicher um. Doch statt vieler Paar Hände die er auf sich zukommen gedacht hatte, kam ein verwahrloser grauhaariger Pirat an einem Seil auf ihn zugeschwungen. Unsicher was er tun sollte trat Malte einen Schritt zur Seite und mit einem spitzen Aufschrei verschwand sein Gegner über Bors. Malte, jetzt arbeitslos und kurz davor sich beim imaginären Arbeitsamt einzutragen mischte sich unter seine Freunde und metzelte drauflos.   
Roland schlug sich grade mit einem relativ runden, kleinen Mann mit Halbglatze herum. Melle focht mit Barbossa. Es waren zwei erbitterte Kämpfe, und Melle, die schon immer Angst vor dem Tod gehabt hatte, fasste sich ein Her und während Barbossas Degen auf sie zusauste, rief sie ihrem Ehemann zu: „Roland, ich bin schwanger!"  
Der Angesprochene riss seinen Kopf zu ihr herum und atemlos fragte er; „Im ernst? Aber das ist ja wunderbar!!!"  
Sein eben noch so hart kämpfendes Gegenüber ließ sein Schwert fallen und streckte dem großen, dunkelblonden , Siebzehnjährigen die nicht grade saubere Hand entgegen. Mit seinem absolut umwerfenden Lächeln griff Prinz zu und schüttelte sie endlos lange.   
„Was wird es denn? Also ich habe eine Tochter. Rebecca heißt sie, ist jetzt vierzehn. Er nestelte ein gelblich angelaufenes Foto eines blonden, heftig grinsenden Mädels heraus und hielt es Prinz unter die Nase.  
Ein Kommentar blieb Roland erspart, denn grade in diesem Augenblick ging ein Raunen über das Schiff.   
„Der Captain ist tot!", rief Norrington . Mit zitterndem Finger zeigte er auf Melle. Diese, den blutbenetzten Degen noch immer in der kleinen Hand, schaute Barbossas Kopf nach der übers Deck rollte. Alle anderen folgten ihrem Blick und Getuschel wurde laut.   
Schluchzend brach Norrington neben der Leiche seines Bett- und Lebensgefährten zusammen. Als er den kalten leblosen Körper berührte, loderte ein Feuer in seinen Augen. Er zog ruckartig Barbossas Degen aus dessen erschlaffter Hand und stürzte sich auf Melle. Vom anderen Ende der Black Pearl stürzte Roland herbei, sprang vor Melle, fasste den Angreifer am Kragen und brüllte: „Bist du bescheuert?! Sie ist schwanger!!"  
„Wäre ich auch noch geworden, würde Barbi noch leben!", behauptete Norrington. Roland rümpfte die süße Nase.  
Die Piraten der Hippie Dauntless schauten auf die Leiche ihres Captains und sprangen von Bord. Bis auf Norrington, der mit Tränenüberströmten Gesicht auf Melles Degen einschlug.  
"Packt ihn!", befahl Jack. Marc und Max folgten seinem Befehl und brachten James Norrington in die Brigg.  
Roland ging zu Melle und schloss sie in die Arme. Chrissy und Jack standen zusammen und konnten es noch gar nicht richtig fassen.  
Tobi jedoch hatte sofort sein Schwert fallen lassen und war sofort zu Holger gestürzt- er kam kurz vor ihm zum stehen und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter.  
Holger hatte die Augen zum Himmel gerichtet und atmete jetzt ruhig. Er schaute Tobi an, stöhnte, verdrehte die Augen und versuchte aufzustehen.   
Tobi ließ es sich nicht nehmen Holger wenigsten auf die noch etwas wackeligen Beine zu helfen. Tobias brachte Holger in die Kajüte des Kranken und legte ihn dort auf das Bett, was einen Tag zuvor bezogen worden war.

Oben auf Deck standen alle Paare beisammen. Die Jungs sprangen auf die Hippie Dauntless, zündeten das Pulvermagazin (die gegnerischen Piraten waren alle ertrunken, weil sie keinen so effizienten Retter wie Holger hatten), schwangen sich auf die Pearl, lotsten das Schiff von der Hippie fort und warteten gespannt wie kleine Jungs (was sie tief im inneren ja noch waren) auf das Feuerwerk.  
„Was wird's denn?", fragte Roland gespannt.  
„Woher soll ICH das wissen? Ist hier n Gynäkologe mit Ultraschall an Bord?", erwiderte Melle patzig.  
„Ich wird' Gynäkologe!", schrie Tobi, der von Unterdeck kam. Und prompt wurde ein Ultraschallgerät angespült.   
Die Augen der ganzen Crew wurden groß.  
Mit einem triumphierenden Aufschrei packte Tobi es und drückte es an sich wie ein Baby. Melle nickte Roling zu, der Tobi.  
Dann gingen die drei unter Deck und nach fünf Minuten wehte der Wind die Wortfetzen:  
„Ein Mädchen!"  
„Nein!"  
„Eine Nase!" herauf. „Ach quatsch!", prustete Melle und boxte Roland aus Spaß in die Seite. Der grinste nur sein unwiderstehliches Grinsen und oben brach die ganze Crew inklusive Captain in Jubelschreie aus. Jack torkelte unter Deck und holte neben den werdenden Eltern eine Flasche Champagner herauf. Allerdings verbat Roland Melle Alkohol zu trinken, was diese sehr betrübte.  
Jack stellte sich zu Chrissy.  
„Sag mal, wo sind Caro und Will? Und hast du das mit Melle gewusst?", fragte der Pirat und blickte der auf der Reling sitzenden Blondine in die Augen.  
„Caro und Will haben sich in ihre Kajüte zurückgezogen-„, begann Chrissy, wurde aber von ihrem Göttergatten unterbrochen.  
„Was??? Die haben Dienst!!!", tönte Jack vollkommen aufgelöst und wollte schon runterrennen und die beiden hochhohlen, doch Chrissy hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lass die zwei doch ihren Spaß haben, Jack", versuchte Chrissy den König der Alkoholiker auf Bewährung zu beruhigen.  
Dieser wurde langsam ruhiger. Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Na gut. Und was ist mit Melle?"  
„Klar doch! Frauen müssen doch zusammenhalten."  
„Also, eigentlich kann ich keine schreienden Bälger auf meinem Schiff gebrauchen. Kann man die nicht gegen Rum eintauschen?", bemerkte Jack, und Chrissy wollte schon zu einer empörten Gegenrede greifen, da grinste Jack sie an.  
„Ach quatscht! Kinder sind was Schönes..."  
Aber irgendwas an Jacks Unterton ließ Chrissy an seinen Worten zweifeln.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Alle hatten sich schon zurückgezogen, auch Chrissy. Nur Jack war noch an Deck. Mit einer Flasche Rum in der einen und das Steuer in der anderen Hand. Er dachte nach und ließ den vergangenen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.  
„...Kinder...Wenn Melli jetzt anfängt...dann Caro...und dann will Chrissy auch..."Jack schauderte. „Dann könnten wir eine zweite Beschäftigung antreten. Kindergarten. Sind Ihre Kinder Ihnen zu viel? Geschrei, Quängelei, sind sie all dies Leid? Dann sind sie hier genau richtig! Die Black Pearl, der fahrende Kindergarten! Seien sie ihre Kinder Wochen los, keine Garantie für unversehrtes Wiederkehren, dafür Spannung, Spaß und Spiel- alles hier!  
Und jetzt neu: Für Frauen, deren Männer ebenfalls nerven- bald auch Annahme der Ehemänner!"  
Als Jack sich die Black Pearl als Kinderspielplatz vorstellte, musste er selbst lachen. Nein, das hatte ja noch Zeit.  
„Yo ho, Yo ho a pirates life for me..."  
hörte man durch den ruhigen Wind brummen; Jack Sparrow, Captain der Black Pearl, würde es nicht zulassen, dass seine Pearl ein Kindergarten würde...


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Die Black Pearl lief den Hafen von Port Royal an. Seid dem Tode Barbossas waren fünf Monate vergangen. Melle war von ihrem Schlankheitswahn geheilt. Sie freute sich nunmehr über jeden Zentimeter den ihr Bauch wuchs.  
Norrington hatte den Tod seines Freundes überwunden und war wieder auf junge, unschuldige Mädchen aus. Er war wieder voll und ganz der alte Commodore James Norrington.   
Caro und Chrissy hatte ihm aus den Kleidertruhen der Pearl die Uniform eines Commodores herausgesucht und nun lief er auf dem Steg Richtung Festung. Die drei Mädels, lachten über seinen Gang, denn Norri versuchte krampfhaft etwas würde in seine Bewegungen zu packen. Nach und nach traten alle an Land. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ein Freudenfest erwartet hätten, aber das NIEMAND auf dem Stück Land zu sehen war...  
„Wasn hier los?", fragte Jack ganz verdattert, während er Chrissy von Bord half.  
Da wurden die Deckel von zehn großen Fässern geöffnet, die am Rande des Steges standen und zehn bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Männer sprangen heraus.  
Zuletzt zwängte sich ein äußerst runder Mann mit der Hilfe zweier anderer Uniformierter aus seinem Versteck. Eben dieser keuchte nun mit rauer Stimme:  
„Ihr seit verhaftet im Namen des Königs von England, bezichtigt der Piraterie!"  
Und ehe sie sich versahen waren sie alle gefesselt, wobei Melles Fesseln nur sehr locker waren, denn auch wenn die Brigade noch so herzlos war, bei schwangeren musste man Gnade walten lassen.  
Die Truppe wurde Richtung Festung geführt und dort in die Zellen gesperrt.  
Jack und Chrissy, Caro und Will und Melle und Roland in die eine, die Jungs in die andere.   
Jack ließ sich deprimiert in eine Ecke auf den Boden sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
„Nicht schon wieder... Nur diesmal kommen wir hier nicht mehr raus..." Jack war den Tränen nah. Chrissy setzte sich zu ihm und schloss ihn die Arme.  
Melle stand bei Roland. Er hatte die Arme auf ihren Babybauch gelegt.  
Caro und Will standen eng umschlungen mitten in der Zelle. Die Jungs spielten Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck.  
Plötzlich waren Schritte zu hören. Von nackten Füßen auf Steinboden. Die Zehn schraken auf.  
Jemand lief in der Zelle gegenüber auf und ab. Gebeugt wie ein alter Mann.  
„Mein Schazzzz. Wo ist errr?", zischte eine seltsame unmenschliche Stimme. „Sie haben ihn gestohlen huy, huy!"  
„Was gestohlen?", fragte Holger in die Stille.  
„Schatz???", fragte Jack. Der Gedanke schien ihn gleich aufzuheitern.  
In der dritten Zelle richtete sich die Gestalt auf und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen die Gitterstäbe. Es war ein Junge nur mit einem Lendenschurz und einer roten Baseballkappe bekleidet.  
„HUYMANN!!!", schrieen Chrissy und Melle entsetzt.  
„Huymann?" nicht nur Holger, die Jungs, Will und Jack, sondern auch Caro konnten mit dem Namen Huymann nichts anfangen. Melle blickte verstört zu Caro.  
„Du kennst doch wohl Huymann?!", fragte Melle entsetzt.  
Als Caro den Kopf schüttelte, stöhnte Melli auf. „Na gut. Da hier ja anscheinend keiner weiß, wer Huymann ist, erkläre ich es euch."  
Holger, Marc und die restlichen Jungs gingen so nah an die Gitter, dass sie gut hören konnten. Tobi stand neben Herr Köster.  
„Also. Vor langer, langer Zeit, in einem fernen Land, es war bitterkalter Winter und wir standen kurz vor dem Hungertod. Im Forum des SGO war es mal wieder seeehr glatt. Als Chrissy in dieses trat, wo sich eben dieser Huymann mit seinem Canabistee befand, rutschte sie vor ihm aus und hätte sich fast hingelegt. Und da rief Huymann: „Huy!" Na ja und dann kam der Name Huymann zustande. Im übrigen kann er kein Fußball spielen." Melle schloss ihre Rede mit einem Blick auf Huymann, der sie alle stumm anstarrte.  
„Huy!", machte Huymann, trat auf seine Zellentür zu und stieß sie auf. Dieses unmögliche Geräusch hatte das Schloss zerstört.

„Hol uns raus!", flehte Tobi. Huymann tat wie ihm geheißen.  
„Danke!", sagte Jack. Er fühlte sich schon wieder frei, doch da kamen zehn Perückentragende Rotröcke rein.  
„Ihr erspart uns eine ganze Menge Arbeit.", sagte der vorderste der Soldaten.  
„Gern geschehen.", erwiderte Jack, als er gepackt wurde und wie die anderen gefesselt wurde.  
„Auf zum Galgen, Piraten!", grinste ihnen einer der Soldaten zu.  
Melles Fesseln wurden mal wieder lockerer gelassen. Sie sollte etwas sanfter gehängt werden.  
jack war sich absolut sicher: Die Pearl würde niemals von seinem Kind (das er hoffentlich nie bekommen würde) betreten werden, und seinen Rum konnte er auch vergessen. Langsam schlichen sich Depressionen in seine Gedanken.

Im Entenmarsch trippelte die ganze Crew hinter einem besonders hässlichen, perückentragenden Stolz der Marine her. Ganz zuletzt Huymann, den man fälschlicherweise mit zu den „Piraten" gezählt hatte. Mittig stolzierte Tobias federnden Schrittes und mit durchgestrecktem Rücken, als habe er einen Regenschirm im Rücken, seinem baldigen Tod entgegen. An der Spitze lief Melle. Fröhlich plauderte sie mit den Rotröcken und fragte sie dabei über ihre Frauen und Kinder aus. Hier und da bekam sie ein paar Tipps für die Geburt, die sie ja doch nicht miterleben würde. Irgendwer meinte, ihr Ehemann müsse eine lebendige Ratte zerbeißen, ein anderer empfahl Adlerkrallen um den Hals. Die Leute der Black Pearl schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken und Caro erbrach sich still in eine Ecke. der Gang durch den sie liefen war dunkel und aus Stein gemauert. Als sie ans Tageslicht kamen, stöhnten alle auf und blinzelten gegen das blendende Sonnenlicht. Irgendwo da vor dem grellen Feuerball erhoben sich zehn Galgen. Alle nacheinander wurden sie auf den ihrigen gestellt. Sie wehrten sich, aber vergeblich. Holger hieb mit seinen gefesselten Händen nach ihnen, Huymann verstand nicht, warum sein Galgen fehlte, Melle versuchte alle zu beißen und Caro versuchte es mit Argumenten. Der Rest trat und schlug um sich.  
Doch die Henker waren unerbittlich. Bis auf den Henker von Melanie- er brachte es nicht übers Herz, eine schwangere Frau zu hängen. Er erzählte Melli, während er die Lasche um Mellis Hals lockerer zurrte, wie er seine schwangere Frau verloren hatte. Melli war zutiefst bestürzt und betroffen von der Geschichte. Sie war ja schon geduldig, aber als ihr Henker gen Ende anfing, das sattgoldene Haar seiner Frau zu beschreiben, wurde sie es leid zuzuhören. Sie schaute sich auf dem sonnenbeschienen Platz um.  
Ihr Blick wanderte über Jack, der fröhlich pfiff, Chrissy die gedankenverloren, mit tragischem Blick ihren Ehemann anstarrte, Caro und Will riefen sich über die drei Meter zwischen ihren Galgen Liebesschwüre zu. Die Jungs, inklusive Holger , machten Witze über die Masken der Henker.  
Als ihre und Rolands Blicke sich trafen, fühlte sie auf ein mal einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Sie würde es nicht ertragen dieses wundervolle Grinsen nie mehr sehen zu können, diese weichen Lippen nie mehr zu küssen.

Während ihr Henker immer noch über die kornblumenblauen Augen seiner verstorbenen Frau erzählte, fasste sie den Mut der Verzweiflung und zog ihrem Kopf aus der Schlinge. Mit einem gewaltigen Hechtsprung, war sie auf Rolands Galgen, ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn sehnsuchtsvoll.  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Gaffer.  
Die kurzen Drecksblagen von nebenan machten einen Satz auf Melles Galgen, legten sich Melles Strick um die mickrigen Hälse, legten mit den eigentlich viel zu kurzen Beinen den Hebel um und erstickten , wie immer gut gelaunt, mit dem einen Strang um den fünf kurzen Hälsen. Ihr Leben war, zum Glück aller, nicht allzu lang gewesen.  
Sie waren von den Toden in spe der Großen s begeistert gewesen, dass sie es gleich nachmachen mussten.

Während die Menge, die Soldaten, der Commodore und alle anderen in der Festung nur auf die sich in den Freitod stürzenden Drecksblagen achteten, hatten sich die Piraten mit Melles Hilfe befreit und waren nun fast am Tor angelangt, da bemerkte der Henker Melles, dass ihm keiner mehr zuhörte.  
„DIE PIRATEN SIND GEFLOHEN!", schrie er.  
Daraufhin nahm die Crew der Black Pearl die Beine in die Hände und alle zehn (Huymann baumelte mittlerweile) rannten, von den Soldaten verfolgt, zur Pearl und zogen den Anke empor und setzten Segel.  
„FEUER!!!", hörte man den Commodore schreien und prompt regneten Pistolenschüsse auf die Pearl nieder.  
Die Jungs luden ihre Spuckröhrchen und feuerten zurück. Die Pearl segelte gen Horizont und würde Port Royal nie wieder sehen... zumindest nicht im jetzigen Zustand.


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

„Das ist kein Boot mehr, das ist ein Schweizer Käse! Na ja zumindest die Segel...", meinte Max trocken, als er den Außenzustand der Pearl begutachtete. Sie hatten die Navy abgehängt.   
Melli ging es nicht so gut. Zum einen wegen immer noch anhaltenden der Aufregung vom Galgen, zum anderen Mal, bemerkte sie, dass schwanger sein auf die Dauer ziemlich anstrengend war. Roland machte sich Sorgen um „seine" Melle, doch nicht nur Roland...

Max drehte, total nervös, so wie er es schon war, seit er von Melles Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, seine Runden im Ausguck und schaute immer wieder auf die Unterdeckführende Tür, wo Tobis Praxis eingerichtet war.   
Doch nicht Melles Schrei hallte nun über Deck.   
„JAAAACK!!!"   
Der Kapitän, der Will und Marc beim Deckschrubben beaufsichtigt hatte, rannte zur Tür, stieß sie auf und rannte voll böser Vorahnungen erfüllt in Tobis Praxis.   
Der „Arzt" des Schiffs stand voll aufgebaut vor Jacks Gattin. Jack blickte gehetzt von einem zum Anderen.   
„Was ist los???", fragte Jack verzweifelt. Er hatte so eine gewisse Ahnung, aber beharrlich schloss er seine Augen vor der Wahrheit.   
Chrissys Augen leuchteten. Jacks Kehle wurde trocken.   
„Schatz, ich glaube, bald müssen wir wirklich 'nen Kindergarten aufmachen..."   
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schloss der Captain die Augen und kippte nach hinten um.   
„Der nimmt's gelassen, hm?", meinte Tobi leicht sarkastisch.   
Chrissy schaute ganz verdattert auf den sonst unschlagbaren Kapitän herunter.   
Der schlug grade die Augen auf, als die Drecksblagen Bignose, Rothaargebirge, Schlangengesicht und Matschbirne zur Tür hereinkamen. (A.N.: wird noch erklärt!) Es war ein scheußlicher Anblick, sodass sich Chrissy, unter dem Vorwand von „Schwangerschaftsübelkeit", in Rothaargebirges hässliches Gesicht erbrach. So sah er tatsächlich besser aus.   
Tobi wurde ganz nervös, nahm sein Ultraschallgerät und fuhr damit über das, nun dank Galle gleitfähiges, „Gesicht" des Angebrochenen.   
Auf dem Bildschirm erschien... nichts.   
Jack stand auf und schlug Bignose auf die Nase, doch die Faust prallte zurück, da dieses Monstrum einer Nase aus Gummi zu bestehen schien. Stattdessen schlug er seiner Gattin mit doppelter Wucht in die Magengrube.   
Tobi bekam schreckliche Angst, hinterher waren es Alien (so sahen sie jedenfalls alle durch die Bank aus). Dann hielt er sein Ultraschallgerät an den „Kopf" der Matschbirne. Dort war eine (wie könnte man es auch anders erwarten) zermatschte Birne zu erkennen. Doch da ertönte ein komisches Geräusch.   
Er schnappte sich das Stethoskop, legte es an und hielt das metallene, runde Ding an Matschbirnes Kopf.   
Nun hörte er es ganz klar und deutlich. Aus dem Kopf erklangen Worte. Wie aus einem Telefon.   
„Hier ist kein Gehirn und oder Verstand anwesend. Bitte versuchen sie es später noch ein mal. The Brain you have called is not available at present. ", Jetzt war Tobi ganz verblüfft. Nun fasste er sich endgültig ein herz und packte die Vier an den Krägen. Sie waren zu dumm um sich zu wehren und so wurden sie von Tobi in die Brigg gebracht, um dort vergessen zu werden und nie wieder das Tageslicht zu sehen.

Chrissy und Jack waren nun alleine in der Praxis. er richtete sich vor ihr auf. "Schwanger, ja?", fragte Jack grimmig.   
„Jupp!", meinte Chrissy, der Jacks Unterton entgangen war.   
„Hm. Was wird's denn?", meinte ihr Gatte. Wenn schon dann bitte ein Junge´, dachte er, denn so ein kleiner Captain machte sich in seinen Augen besser, als ein puppenspielendes, verwöhntes Mädchen.   
„Weiß ich noch nicht!", hauchte Christina, die von ihrem Mutterglück ganz überwältigt schien.   
„Dann sag Bescheid, wenn du es weißt...", knurrte Sparrow und verließ den Raum.   
Chrissy sah, wie Jack wutentbrannt aus der Praxis stürmte und merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte...

Roland und Melanie unterdessen waren in ihrer Kabine.   
Melle saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete deprimiert, wie Prinz betrunken durch den Raum zum Rumvorrat unter dem Kleiderschrank torkelte.   
„Hör doch auf, Roland. Du hast schon genug getrunken!", flehte Melle.   
„Ach halt's Maul!", erwiderte der, der sich gerade eine Flasche hochprozentigen Alkohol aus der Kiste nahm.   
„Roland...", wollte Melle einwenden, doch sie wurde von einer Rumflasche an den Kopf getroffen und dadurch „ruhiggestellt".   
„ICH SAGTE HALT'S MAUL!", schrie Roland so laut, dass es durchs ganze Schiff hallte.   
Melanie richtete sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf.   
Roland wollte gerade ausholen um Melanie niederzustrecken, da krallte sich eine beringte Hand um Rolands Handgelenk..   
Roland drehte sich wütend um und schlug seinem Gegenüber mit der linken Faust in die Magengrube. jack krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen.   
Der Betrunkene begann den am Boden Captain zu treten.   
Melanie versuchte verzweifelt Roland an Arm von Jack wegzuziehen.   
„Roland! Hör auf! Roland!"   
Doch Roland ließ sich nicht beirren.   
Durch die Rufe Melles wurden Holger, Max, Marc, Caro und Will angelockt (Chrissy wurde noch von Tobi in dessen Praxis beraten).   
Als die fünf schließlich in die besagte Kabine stürmten, konnten sie ihren Augen kaum trauen. Doch ihre Trance war nur von kurzer Dauer- Holger, Marc und Will stürzten sich auf Roland und zogen ihn von Jack und Melli weg und konnten ihn nur mit Mühe und Not von ihnen fernhalten. Caro kniete sich zu Jack und half ihm, während Max die weinende Melli in den Arm nahm und tröstete.

Melle und Max saßen auf dem Bett, und als Rolands Kräfte etwas schwanden, nutzten Marc, Holger und Will die Gelegenheit und brachten Roland in die Brigg –Zum Rausch ausschlafen und nachdenken. Caro brachte Jack in die Kabine. Besser gesagt, sie schleifte ihn dorthin. Als sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Jack auf sein Bett zu legen, fing er an zu sprechen.   
„Sag nicht, dass du nicht wusstest... argh, dass Chrissy schwanger ist." Doch Caro gab nicht die Antwort, die Jack erwartet hatte.   
„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Hast du Schmerzen? Tut's weh?", fragte Caro, währen sie Jack am Arm packte.   
Jack würgte ziemlich gequetscht „NEEEIN!", hervor, doch Jack grinste schon wieder. Caro stand auf.   
„Ich hol Chrissy, die kann sich besser um dich kümmern." Mir einem Grinsen hob sie ihre Rechte Hand an den Stirn, grüßte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.   
Jack ließ die letzte halbe Stunde noch ein mal Revue passieren und war zum ersten Mal als Captain und auch als Lover vollkommen ratlos.

Inzwischen hatte sich Max als echter Seelsorger entpuppt. Er saß auf dem Bett, einen Arm um die zitternden Schultern gelegt. Schluchzend, die Augen mit leerem Ausdruck starr auf einen Punkt an der Wand gerichtet, ließ sich das gestörte Mädchen alles gefallen. Und während Jack über Nachwuchs sinierte, Chrissy und Caro über Babykleidung diskutierten und Prinz seine kleine Ausnüchterungszelle zerlegte, vertraute Melle alle ihre Gefühle Max an.   
Ich war so verliebt.", stammelte sie aufgelöst. „Es war so wunderschön mit ihm. Aber seit ich schwanger bin, trinkt er!"   
Der Druck von Max Hand auf ihrem Arm verstärkte sich. Sanft streichelte er ihren Rücken. Seufzend legte Melle ihren Kopf mit den verheulten Augen auf seine einladende Schulter.   
Vorsichtig streifte Max mit seinen Lippen über ihre Haare und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. besser hätte er sie nicht trösten können.

Während Max und Melle sich näher kamen, hatten Chrissy und Caro ihre Diskussion vertieft.   
„Ich glaube, er will gar kein Kind!"; erzählte Chrissy ihrer Freundin.   
„Aber du kannst hier nicht abtreiben, dazu müssten wir schon nach Holland fahren!", meinte Caro mit einem Zwinkern.   
„Na ich glaube nicht, dass wir nach Holland finden, ohne einen funktionierenden Kompass! Außerdem will ich das Kind unbedingt haben! Für mich ist Abtreibung Mord!", entgegnete Chrissy.   
Caro wollte gerade zu einer ermutigenden Rede ansehen, da klopfte es an der Tür. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, wurde sie geöffnet und ein Büschel schwarzer Dreadlocks mit dem Bandana tauchten auf. Das Gesicht unter den Perlenzöpfen war hochrot.   
„Du brauchst nicht nach Holland zu fahren, wie bekommen das Kind!", presste Sparrow verschämt zwischen den Zähnen hervor.   
„Hast du etwa gelauscht?", fragte Caro entsetzt und mit einem entrüsteten Unterton.   
„Nun ja, gelauscht ist der falsche Ausdruck."; begann Jack sich zu verteidigen, während er wankenden Schrittes den Raum betrat. In Wahrheit hatte er sich einen heißen Grog holen wollen, als er die erhitzten Gesprächsfetzen mitbekam. Wie hatte er jemals dieses Kind nicht bekommen wollen. Er liebte diese Frau!   
„Wir bekommen das Kind? Aber warum... ich meine du wolltest es doch gar nicht!?" Jack stand entrüstet in der Tür.   
„Ich wollte das Kind nicht? Natürlich will ich es, Liebes!" Jack trat auf Chrissy zu, legte seine Hände auf ihren noch nicht sichtbaren Babybauch und küsste sie.   
Nun wusste Chrissy, dass er der wirklich Richtige war, und das er das Kind wollte...   
Caro entfernte sich diskret und lautlos.

Auf dem Gang traf sie auf Will und Holger. Zusammen gingen sie wieder an Deck.   
„Na dann seit ihr ja wohl die einzigen, die nicht an Familie und Kinder denken, was?", fragte Holger mit einem Seitenblick auf Caro und Will.   
„Nee, du, damit lassen wir und noch Zeit. Wir wollen noch die Zeit zu zweit genießen.", grinste Caro zurück und flüchtete dem Gespräch, indem sie die Segelseile überprüfte.   
Derweil steckten Will und Holger die Köpfe zusammen.   
„Willst du Kinder?", fragte Holger Will. „Ja aber nicht jetzt. Nicht sofort. Du?"   
„Na ja, so genau habe ich mir das gar nicht überlegt, aber wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, ich auch."   
Beide fielen in schallendes Gelächter.   
Nach einer Zeit trat Caro wieder zu den 2 Männern, die nun Nebeneinander auf der Treppe saßen.


	22. Kapitel 22

Nix falsches denken! Danke !

Kapitel 22

Der Mond war aufgegangen und der Abend ging langsam in die Nacht über.   
Will und Caro waren noch wach. Alles war ruhig. Will steuerte das Schiff in Richtung Isla Paradisa, dem Ankerplatz der Black Pearl.   
Caro war im Ausguck und schaute zu den Sternen hinauf und träumte.   
"Caro?", raunte eine tiefe Stimme in ihr Ohr. Warmer Atem stich über ihre Wange. Große raue Hände legten sich von hinten um ihre Hüfte. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Ihre Blicke suchten- und fanden sich.   
"Will... ich...", begann Caro und konnte ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen nicht von seinen losreißen.   
"Still. Sprich nicht!", raunte ihr Gatte und legte einen seiner schwieligen Finger sanft auf ihre weichen Lippen, um ihn gleich wieder fortzunehmen und seinen Mund auf die selbe Stelle zu platzieren. Caro ließ sich in seine starken Arme fallen und erwiderte den Kuss gierig aber nicht rau. Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus und sie schlang ihre gebräunten Arme um seinen Hals.   
Will strich mit seiner Zunge über Caros geschlossene Lippen und bat um Einlass. Langsam öffnete Caro ihren Mund. Will umspielte mit seiner Zunge die Caros. Im kalten schneidenden Wind der Nacht fielen Will und Caro sich in die Arme. Sie hörte sein Herz klopfen. Es schlug schnell, als spüre es was geschehen würde, als klopfe es in freudiger Erwartung. Caro ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, zunehmend fahrig. Gierig erwiderte Turner ihrer Bewegung, immer noch mit der Zunge spielend. Langsam lies er seine Lippen ihren makellosen Hals und ihren Oberkörper entgegen. Ihr Gegenüber nutzte die Chance mit seinen Lippen weiter hinabzugleiten, in den Ausschnitt ihres dünnen Hemdes. Er konnte den Ansatz ihrer Brüste eher erahnen als dass er ihn sah. Auf Caros Haut bildete sich ein wohliges Prickeln.   
"Will...", Caro vergrub ihre Hände in Wills braunem Haar. Dieser liebkoste jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit Fingern und Lippen. Turners Hände glitten unter Caros weißes Leinenhemd und streifte es über ihren Kopf...

Der nächste Morgen kam. In der Kabine von Marc und Holger regte sich etwas oder jemand.   
Holger stand auf und machte sich bereit für den kommenden Tag. Nach fünf Minuten trat er an Deck. Er hielt Ausschau nach Caro und Will, da sie ja Nachtwache gehabt hatten, doch er sah sie nicht. Kurzentschlossen kletterte er hinauf , in der Hoffnung einen besseren Ausblick über die Pearl zu haben. Als er oben angekommen war, fand er sie. Caro lag in den Armen des  
sitzenden Wills. Dieser hatte nur eine Hose an und streichelte ihr sanft durchs Haar. Caro, die angezogen war schlief noch seelenruhig. Will schaute erst auf, als Holger sich räusperte. "Sch! Sie schläft noch- nicht das sie wach wird..."   
Der Angesprochene regte sich nun besonders leise und setzte sich auf Wills andere Seite. Wills vielsagenden Blick ließ Holgers Augenbraue hochzucken.   
"Sie ist das wunderbarste, was mir hätte passieren können, wenn ich da an Elizabeth denke, die hatte nur die Oberklasse im Sinn. Caro ist.... unbeschreiblich...", schwärmte Will.   
"Hauptsache euch hat die Nachtschicht gefallen-", er zwinkerte. Mit dem schelmischen Grinsen eines Schuljungen begab er sich hinunter auf Deck.

Als Caro später mit Melle und Chrissy frühstückte hatte sie immer noch diesen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den nur Chrissy bemerkte. Melle war noch in Gedanken bei dem Gespräch mit Max und bei Roland. Doch sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Chrissy ihr Shirt an den Bauch drückte und nachschaute, ob schon etwas zu sehen sei.   
"So schnell geht das nicht Liebes, sagte eine Stimme hinter Chrissy, welche zusammenzuckte.   
"Tu-das-NIE-wieder!" , blaffte Chrissy, grinste jedoch. Jack erwiderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.   
"Melanie, heute ist ein großer Tag!", wandte Jack sich nun immer noch grinsend an Melanie.   
"Wieso?", fragte sie.   
"Komm mit, dann zeig' ich's dir.", sagte er und ging vor.   
Caro, Melle und Chrissy schauten sich verwundert an und folgten Jack an Deck   
Die Mannschaft war vollkommen versammelt. Auch Roland war da- allerdings nicht frei. Flankiert von Tobi und Max stand er da.   
Melanie schaute Jack groß an.   
"Was hast du vor?", fragte sie entsetzt.   
Jack war vollkommen ernst. "Niemand legt Hand an den Captain! Wir setzten ihn auf meiner Insel aus!"   
Melli konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen und wurde schneeweiß im Gesicht. "Aber er ist der Vater meines Kindes!!"   
Jack blickte Melli gnadenlos an. "Er hat dich geschlagen! Noch dazu seine schwangere Frau! Und sich dann auch noch am Captain vergreifen, das ist zu viel!!!"   
Mellis tränenverschleierter Blick wanderte zu Roland, der sie keines Blickes würdigte.   
Jack nickte Tobi und Max zu. Diese zogen ihre Degen und drängten Roland über die Planke zurück.   
"Geh schon du Landratte!", rief Sparrow. Ein letztes Mal gehorchte Roland seinem Captain und sprang ohne einen Laut von Bord.   
„ROLAND!", schrie Melle und machte einen Satz Richtung Planke. Sie rannte los und wollte ihrem Gatten hinterher springen doch sie wurde von Max zurückgehalten.   
Er hielt sie fest.   
„Lass mich!", schrie sie und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen.   
„Sch...", beruhigte er sie. „Es ist besser so..." Max strich mit seinen Lippen über Melles Haar. Er spürte wie sie sich in seinen Armen entspannte und an seine muskulöse Brust lehnte.   
Ihre Tränen versiegtem.

Caro beobachtete diese emotionale Szene und warf sich gerührt in Wills Arme und küsste ihn.   
Tobi, Holger und Marc standen an der Reling und schauten Roland hinterher, wie er zu der verlassenen Insel schwamm.

Noch Tage später war Melanie ein emotionales Wrack. Sie lag aphatisch in ihrer Kabine, die sie jetzt allein bewohnte und stierte die DECKE AN: Sie wa nie allein, immer saßen Caro oder Chrissy bei ihr. Ein mal am Tag kam auch Jack vorbei, meistens nur kurz im ihr einen Kamillentee zu bringen. Die anderen Jungs kamen nie.   
Nur einer von ihnen alle fünf Minuten klopfte er, doch Caro oder Chrissy ließen ihn nie ein. Am fünften Tag nach Rolands Verschwinden, es war noch früh Morgens, da klopfte es erneut. Chrissy wurde in ihrer Rede über binomische Formeln (Holger hatte ihr empfohlen Melle damit zu „foltern") unterbrochen.   
„Nein Max, du kommst hier nicht rein", rief sie halblaut Richtung Tür.   
„Lass... lass ihn rein...", murmelte Melli leide und wandte ihre unglaublich traurigen Auge auf die Tür.   
„Ich weiß nicht ob...", setzte Christina zu einer flammenden Gegenrede an, doch da wurde die Tür schon aufgestoßen. Max stürmte herein und liess sein neben dem Bett des verhärmten Mädchens auf die Knie sinken.   
„Melanie..." Er nahm sanft ihre schmale Hand in seine vom Deckschrubben rauen .   
„Soll ich...", Chrissy räusperte sich. „Soll ich gehen? Kann ich euch allein lassen?", fragte sie unsicher.   
„Ja, ja geh nur...", meinte Melle. leise verließ Chrissy die Kabine um ein wenig frische Meeresluft zu schnappen. Während sie auf der Reling stand versuchte Max Melle davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser sei, dass Roland nun fort war. Er hatte da so seine ganz eigene Art...

Chrissy blickte aufs offene Meer hinaus, schaute grübelnd auf die tänzelnden Schaumkronen, die an der Wand des Schiffes zerschellten und in einzelne kleine Teilchen zersprangen und sich verloren. Plötzlich stutzte sie. Da war nicht grade zufällig ein roter Lipgloss gegen die Holzplanken geprallt, oder? Sie riss ihren Blick von den Wellen los und ließ ihn über die blauen Fluten schweifen. Da war doch nicht... das konnte doch nicht.   
„LAND IN SICHT!", brüllte sie und fragte sich im selben Atemzug was dieses verfluchte Piratenpack im Ausguck schon wieder trieb. Ihre Ruf hatte den Rest der Crew auf den Plan gebracht. Nach und nach tröpfelten sie zusammen, sogar Melle hatte sich aus dem Bett gequält. An ihrem Hals war ein blauer, rundlicher Fleck sichtbar. Für Caro sah das stark nach einem Knutschfleck aus und schmunzelnd dachte sie, dass Max Methode wirklich hilfreich zu sein schien. Tobi und Malte sprangen aus dem Ausguck, beide Papierhüte auf den Köpfen und Holzschwerter in den Händen. So standen sie alle an der Reling und schauten mit großen Augen der kleinen Anzahl Menschen entgegen, die winkend auf der Insel standen.   
„Das sind ja...", rief Tobi erstickt. Ja, das waren sie, Jule, Lena V., Carmen, Maren und (zum Leidwesen der einiger ein Franzose mit Namen Jacques, der Caro, Chrissy und Maren bei eine bestimmten mündlichen DELF-Prüfung gequält hatte.   
Caro und Chrissy kreischten auf, rauften sich die Haare und umarmten sich zitternd und mit wackligen Knie. Doch niemand bemerkte die.   
Fröhlich lachend wurde die Planke heruntergelassen und die vier Mädchen ihrer alten Klasse inklusive Jacques mit einem rauschenden Fest begrüßt.   
Die fünf Neuankömmlinge führten zwei Kesten Coca-Cola mit sich.   
„ENDLICH! ENDLICH WIEDER COLA!", rief Tobias und fiel Lena V. um den hals, da sie mitgeholfen hatte, eine Kiste zu tragen. Diese war von dieser Umarmung so überrascht, das sie zwei Schritte zurück trat und Chrissy als Tobi weg war, fragte, welche Mücke Tobias gestochen habe.   
„Die Cola-Mücke", erwiderte Chrissy kurzangebunden.


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

Jack saß missmutig im Ausguck. Er schaute hinauf zu den Sternen und versuchte die schiefen und misstönenden Klänge der Band Naf-Naf zu überhören und hielt sich die Ohren zu.   
Wie gern wäre er jetzt da oben. Zum Einen müsste er diese schreckliche Musik jetzt nicht ertragen und dann hätte er auch nicht dieses Kind am Hals. Er stöhnte. Er musste es annehmen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Aber er hatte Angst vor der Vaterschaft. Er traute sich das nicht zu. Ein Kind war eine große Verantwortung und davor hatte er sich sein gesamtes Leben gedrückt – Bis jetzt. Er begann zu zweifeln, ob es überhaupt richtig gewesen war eine feste Beziehung einzugehen. Mit den Prostituierten von Tortuga, war alles so viel einfacher gewesen. Nach seinem bezahlen, war er die Sorge, was die Folgen seines Handelns betraf los. Er hatte sich nicht mehr darum kümmern müssen.   
Aber jetzt.. Erschwerend hinzu kam, dass jetzt noch fünf weitere zur Crew hinzugestoßen waren. Mit der alten Crew war er gut klargekommen. Auch mit der Klasse insgesamt, aber dass er jetzt noch fünf weitere Mäuler zu stopfen hatte, das sah er nicht ein.   
"Jack?", fragte eine Stimme. Er drehte sich erschrocken um. Von Angst erfüllt es sei Chrissy riss er die Augen auf. Doch vor ihm stand, die Sterne mit dem schmalen Rücken verdeckend... Caro.   
"Hey Sparrow", murmelte sie.   
"Hi..", erwiderte er trocken und wies Caro mit einer Handbewegung sich neben ihn zu setzen.   
"Sie haben aufgehört, Jack.", fing Caro an und erst jetzt bemerkte Jack, dass der Ohrenbetäubende Krach der Gruppe "Naf-Naf" aufgehört hatte.   
"Puh. Gott sei Dank. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten!", Caro schmunzelte eine Weile schwiegen sie. Jack überlegte, ob er sich Caro anvertrauen sollte; er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht verplappern würde; immerhin war sie Chrissys Freundin und noch dazu eine Frau.   
"Was ist los?", fragte sie. Sie schaute ihn an.   
"Nichts...", antwortete Jack. Der einzige dem er trauen konnte war er selbst. Seit jeher und so auch heute. Andererseits: Caro war stets vertrauenswürdig. So lange er sie kannte, hatte sie niemals jemanden ausgenutzt oder sich verplappert.   
Caro schaute ihn eindringlich an und studierte sein Gesicht.   
"Das soll ich dir glauben?"   
Jack focht einen inneren Kampf aus. Er musste sich irgendwem anvertrauen. Nur wem?   
"Ähm, Caro?", fragte er.   
"Ja was ist?"   
"Ach schon gut. vergiss es" Jack stand auf und schaute Caro an. "Es ist wirklich nichts, mach dir keine Gedanken um mich." Er wandte sich um und wollte gehen, aber dann blieb er stehen. "Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte er an Caro gewandt.   
"Na klar. ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du was hast."   
Jack setzte sich wieder neben Caro, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.   
"Also? Was willst du mir sagen?"   
Jack seufzte.   
Ich bin mir nicht sicher wegen Chrissy...", antwortete er.   
"Wieso? Vor ein paar Tagen-", begann Caro doch sie wurde von Jack unterbrochen.   
"Ja... das hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht, aber...", er seufzte noch ein mal. Er traute sich nicht das auszusprechen, was er so gerne gesagt hätte. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieser Verantwortung gewachsen bin."   
"Also hör mal!", erwiderte Caro hitzig. "Du hast die Verantwortung für MEHRERE Leben übernommen! Das wirst du wohl auch noch schaffen!"   
"Aber ich habe schon versagt! Meine Crew wurde zu Meuterern! Das war der Grund, warum ich in eure Klasse gefallen bin! Sie haben...", er brach kurz ab und schloss bei der Erinnerung an das vergangene Ereignis die Augen. " Sie haben mich während eines Sturms über Bord geworfen und auf ein mal bin ich da bei euch von der Decke gefallen. Und jetzt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis..."   
"Jack halt den Mund! Diese Crew wird NIEMALS meutern!"   
Jack schaute Caro an. "Ich bin schon vollkommen ausgeschlossen! Ihr nehmt doch ALLES selbst in die Hand. Wofür braucht man da noch den Captain?"   
Caro erwiderte seinen Blick nachdenklich.   
"Ich bin nicht geeignet zum Captain! Geschweigedenn zum..." Er schluckte.   
Sein Adamsapfel klickte trocken. "Vater...", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Währenddessen stand Chrissy am Mast gelehnt unten an Deck.   
Irgendetwas war faul. Jack benahm sich seit einigen Tagen sehr seltsam. Er sah sie kaum noch an oder redete mehr mit ihr als: "Morgen" oder "Nacht".  
An manchen Tagen nickte er ihr auch nur ohne jeden Gefühlsausdruck zu.   
"Alles klar?", fragte ein dunkelhaariges Etwas aus der Dunkelheit. Dieses Etwas entpuppte sich, als es ins Licht tat als heimlicher Held der binomischen Formeln.   
"Ja.", sagte Chrissy. Doch antwortete sie zu schnell, um überzeugend zu klingen. Sie war kurz davor ihm alles zu erzählen. All diese Fragen drohten aus ihr herauszuplatzen. Jack redete nicht mit ihr. Melle war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und Caro zu sehr mit Will.   
"Mensch... Zisch ab! Frauengespräch...", sagte Maren, die es vermochte alles und jeden zum Lachen zu bringen und sich dazugesellt hatte. Herr Köster sah sie entgeistert an. Das blonde Mädchen winkte mit der Hans und beudeutete ihm zu verschwinden. Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung. Nun war Chrissy ganz allein mit der stets fröhlichen Maren.   
"Hey, was ist los?", fragte sie Chrissy, welche einen unerklärlichen Blick aufsetzte.   
"Ach, es geht um Jack! Er benimmt sich so... komisch in letzter Zeit!"   
"Männer!", rief Maren aus. "Versteh einer die Männer! Komm wir singen!"   
Chrissy lächelte Maren an. Die nach dem Kölsch benannte "Kuipers" nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.   
Mit der rechten Hand auf dem Herzen sangen sie drauf los: "OHO SAI KAIN JU SIII..."   
Nun stellten sich noch Max, Tobi, Melle, Lena V. und Jacques um sie herum und stimmten mit ein. Nur Jacques fiel mal wieder Aus der Reihe. Er musste zum Wiederholten Male seine Nationalität kund tun. Darum sang er: « Allons enfants de la Patrie ; le jour de gloire est arrivé!

Währenddessen schaute Jack Caro fast ärgerlich an. "Du sagtest, sie hätten aufgehört...", meckerte er.   
"Auch die weibliche Intuition kann sich mal irren.", grinste sie und stand auf. "Ainigkait un Rächt un Frahaihait FÜR DAS OLPER SAUAAAHALAAAND!"   
"GOTT, JETZ FÄNGT DU AUCH NOCH AN! ALLE IRRE HIER! ICH BIN WERDENDER VATER! ICH BRAUCHE RUHE! AM LIEBSTEN WÜRD' ICH EUCH ALLE ÜBER BORD WERFEN!"   
Stille kehrte auf dem Schiff ein. Alle schauten Jack bzw. die Richtung aus der seine Stimme kam an. Tobi Schluckte und dieses Geräusch wirkte wie Kanonenfeuer. Jack schnappte sich ein, Seil schwang sich an Deck und schaute seine Crew wütend an.   
"Sobald wir in Tortuga sind, könnt ihr da bleiben! Ich suche mir eine neue Crew!"   
Chrissy sah in verstört an und suchte seinen Blick. "Auch du, und... und dein Baby!"   
"Aber, es ist auch deins...", ihre Stimme versagte. Tränen stiegen in ihr Gesicht.   
"Ich will's nicht!", sagte er hart. "Du geht's mir auf die Nerven. IHR ALLE TUT DAS!" Festen Schrittes ging er in seine Kabine und schlug wütend die Tür zu.   
Die Crew sah sich verzweifeln an. Maren nahm die laut schluchzende Chrissy in den Arm.   
"Er... er... er hat es nicht so gemeint, oder?", fragte Chrissy verzweifelt   
"Männer!"; meinte Maren erneute, die zwar nicht von Jacks Wutausbruch beeindruckt worden war, aber nun tiefes Mitleid für Chrissy empfand.   
"Der ist wohl in der Pubertät!", meinte der Gynäkologe Tobias.   
Auf Max' Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln. Marc stiess seinem Freund in die Seite und nickte in Chrissys Richtung, die sich auf Marens Schulter ausweinte.   
"Ich denke, er hat das ernst gemeint.", sagte Will. "Ich kenn ihn ja schon etwas länger als ihr, aber SO habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen."

Als Chrissy am Abend in Jacks und ihre Kabine eintrat und sich hinlegen wollte, schaute sich noch einmal zu Jack hinab, der bereits auf dem Bett lag, ihrem Blick jedoch gekonnt auswich. Sie legte sich an seine Seite und schaute in sein Gesicht. Er blickte die Tür über ihre Schulter hinweg an. "Gute Nacht, Sch..." das "Schatz" brachte sie nicht über die Lippen. Doch Jack ließ nichts mehr von sich hören und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Als sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er schlief, weinte sie sich stumm in den Schlaf.

Sie wachte am nächsten Morgen erst spät auf. Jack war nicht da. Sie stand auf, zog sich an und trat an Deck. Jack stand am Bug und ignorierte die Piraten seiner bald ehemaligen Crew, die auf Deck verstreut waren und sich betrübt unterhielten. Chrissy trat auf ihren Mann zu.   
"Jack?", fragte sie vorsichtig und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er schüttelte sie ab, antwortete nicht und schaute weiterhin auf das offene Meer.   
"Was ist los?" - Immer noch keine Antwort. "Das hast du gestern nicht ernst gemeint, oder?"   
Jacks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, das konnte sie sehen. Er flößte ihr Respekt ein, wie er da an der hochaufgerichtet Reeling stand, ihr den Rücken zugewandt und nicht mit ihr redete. Doch aufgeben wollte sie auch nicht. Er verhielt sich anders als sonst. Chrissy war sich sicher, dass es etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte, das war ihr schon vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen. Aber seit gestern Abend war sie sich Gewiss, dass das Kind ihn so hatte verändern lassen.   
"Jack?", fragte sie noch ein mal. Diesmal reagierte er. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und schaute erbarmungslos in Chrissys blaue Augen. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.   
"Habe ich mich gestern Abend nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Ich will weder dich noch diese Schief-Sänger, wo du zweifellos zugehörtst, oder dieses VERDAMMTE BALG!", sagte er. Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme härter und lauter.   
"Du bist ein Feigling, Jack! Du hast Angst! Mehr steckt da nicht hinter!", erwiderte Christina aufgebracht.   
"Nenne mich NIE WIEDER einen Feigling, Chrissy! Du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich anlegst! Du hast mich noch nie wirklich erlebt! Und BETE, dass das auch so bleibt!"   
Chrissy sah ihn an. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. Sie wandte sich ab und ging zu Jacques, um sich, wie sich später herausstellte, (versuchsweise) auf Französisch zu unterhalten, um sich abzulenken.

Jack drehte ging zurück in seine Kabine, schloss ab und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.   
"Weiber..:", murmelte er. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Roland sich gefühlt haben musste. Wie gerne würde er jetzt zur Rumflasche greifen, aber etwas unerklärliches hielt ihn davon ab. War es gut gewesen so zu reagieren? Ja das war es! Für ihn und Chrissy, vor allem für das Kind, war es so am Besten. Es brach ihm das Herz sie so zu sehen. Er stützte seinen Kopf in die großen Hände und weinte. Zum alterersten Mal weinte der Captain der Black Pearl. Der, der sein Leben lang Einzelgänger gewesen war und es ewig bleiben würde. Er war nicht für eine Bindung bestimmt. Zumindest nicht auf Zeit. Das war der Fluch des Jack Sparrow.

Melle, Caro und Holger saßen unterdessen im Ausguck.   
"Ich werde die Pearl vermissen.", sagte Holger kurzangebunden.   
"Ich auch...", sagten Melle und Caro synchron.   
"Was sollen wir machen, wenn wir nicht mehr hier sind?", fragte Melle und fasste sich besorgt an den Bauch. Es war praktisch unmöglich für eine Frau, insbesondere eine schwangere, Arbeit zu finden.   
"Na ja, ich könnte wieder Lehrer werden, aber als Pirat wird das schlecht gehen.", warf Holger ein und schaute gen Himmel.   
Melle und Holger diskutierten was aus ihnen werden sollte. Caro hingegen saß stumm da, starrte auf ihre Füße und dachte nach.   
Sie hatte Jack dazu gebracht sich so zu benehmen. Hätte sie nicht gesungen, wäre niemals sein Geduldsfaden geplatzt. Er hatte sie, die Crew, Chrissy und das ungeborene Kind verstoßen. Es war alles ihre Schuld...

Die Spuckröhrchenbande, wie sie sich jetzt nannte, bestehend aus allen ehemaligen vierzehn Mitgliedern der Crew der Black Pearl, lief ziellos in Tortuga herum, bis sie schließlich eine Kneipe fanden, in deren hintersten, finstersten Ecke sie Platz nahmen. Alle schauten sich bedrückt an. Sie hatten ihr zu Hause verloren. Ihre gesamte Lebensgrundlage.   
Chrissy schaute auf die Tischkante vor sich und dachte an den Abschied von Jack. Er hatte sie mit steinernem Blick angeschaut, ihr und allen anderen alles Gute gewünscht, ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt und war auf die Suche nach einer neuen Crew gegangen.   
"Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein...", murmelte Melanie trocken. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Sie überhörten den Lärm, den die Betrunkenen machten und verfielen jeder den eigenen Gedanken und Zukunftssorgen. Aber über Einem waren sie sich alle im Klaren. Die Black Pearl, würden sie sicher nie wieder ihr Heim nennen können..


	24. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

Nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts, hielt die Spuckröhrchenbande in Tortuga. Wo auch immer sie sich aufhielten, immer erinnerte etwas an die Black Pearl.

Alle hatten sich ein Zimmer in einer heruntergekommenen Spelunke, dem „Gasthaus" ´Zur tanzenden Wanze' genommen, und allabendlich trafen sie sich in dessen Schenke.

Einen Abend, es waren etwa 3 Wochen seit Jacks Aufbruch vergangen, erteilte Tobi sich selbst das Wort, in dem er an sein Rumglas ( es war zu ¾  mit Wasser aufgefüllt und hatte daher kaum Prozente) schnippte und aufstand.

Die gesamte Bande schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nervös glitten Tobis braune Augen über seine Freunde, er strich sich mit zittriger Hand über die zerzausten „Engelslöckchen" und räusperte sich entschlossen.

„Ich glaub ich spreche im Namen aller, wenn ich sage, dass wir Tortuga den Rücken zukehren sollten, und ich hoffe…" er unterbrach sich kurz um gleich darauf mit fester Stimme fortzufahren, " …nein ich denke, es freut euch alle zu hören, dass ich schon ein neues Heim für uns gefunden habe!" Ein erstauntes Raunen erhob sich und die ehemaligen Crewmitglieder begannen untereinander zu tuscheln.   

„Moment mal!" erhob sich eine Stimme aus dem Geräuschwirrwarr und alle Gespräche verstummten, den Blick auf Malte geheftet, der Tobi fest in die Augen schaute.  

„Würdest du uns freundlicherweise erstmal sagen wo unser „neues Heim" sich befindet und wie wir uns das ganze vorstellen dürfen?" Leichte Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit, seine Augen funkelten herausfordernd und er hatte die Mundwinkel abschätzig heruntergezogen.

Mit triumphierendem Grinsen ließ Tobi seine schmutzigen Finger in die Tasche seiner ausgebeulten, verblichenen Baggyjeans gleiten und zog einen kleinen Packen penibel geschnittener, gleichgroßer Pergamentblätter hervor. Mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung ließ er sie auf den Tisch fliegen, wo sie klatschend aufschlugen. Sofort griffen sechsundzwanzig Hände danach und nach kurzem Gerangel hielt jeder eine Skizze der Zwanzigzimmerwohnung in Händen.

„Diese ehemalige Kaufmannsvilla, die auf einer wunderschönen Anhöhe direkt am Rande des Meeres, auf zwanzig Hektar Land liegt, befindet sich in Port Rose, etwa zehn Meilen nördlich von hier, wie ihr auf den Skizzen erkennen könnt", Tobias schaute einmal in die Runde und machte eine fahrige Handbewegung auf die Photoähnlichen Blätter," ist das Haus von drei Obstgärten, einem kleinen Privatstrand, üppigen Wiesen und, für unsere Ladys, einem riesigen Blumengarten umgeben. Das Haus selbst hat zwanzig beheizbare Räume, eine kleine Laube und einen ehemaligen Lagerraum, der die gesamte dritte und neunte Etagen ausfüllt. Es wird euch sicher freuen zu hören, das uns all das keinen Pfennig kostet!"

Als Tobi geendet hatte, sagte kurze Zeit keiner etwas. Tobis Gesicht spiegelte stolz. Marc blieb als einziger skeptisch. „Nun ja, schön und gut, aber warum uns kostet all das nichts?", warf er in die er in die erdrückende Stille und nickend stimmten alle seiner Frage zu.

„Na ja." Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend scheinen Tobi die Worte zu fehlen und er schnalzte nervös mit der Zunge. „Jaaaaa?" hakte Marc nach.

„Also, wir werden den ganzen Tag beobachtet werden!"

Japsend riss Lena die Augen auf und Carmen fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Je ne comprends rien!" warf Jacques ein und schaute verdattert in die Runde.

„Ach halt den Mund!" fuhren Caro und Chrissy ihn barsch an und der Baguetteliebhaber zuckte dermaßen zusammen, dass ihm sein cooles Mützchen vom Kopf rutschte.

„Ja, also das sind überall Gucklöcher in den Wänden, und Fernrohre und so was und irgendwie schauen die uns wohl überall zu…" stammelte Tobi und wünschte sich, er hätte diesen letzten Satz niemals gesagt. „Überall heißt aber nicht auch auf dem Klo und im Wassertrog, oder?" murmelte Jule fast hysterisch.

„Ähm, doch, ja, nein, also" begann Tobi, doch als er die weit aufgerissenen Augen aller realisierte, verstummte er und verlegte sich auf ein leises „das hab ich nicht so genau mitbekommen!" Chrissy, Caro und Melle schauten sich empört an. „Klar, und nachher verkaufen wir das ganze an „NPL║" (New Pirates Life ║, , einer bebilderte Zeitung für Piraten ähnlich wie die Bild) oder wie? Bin ich hier bei Big Brother oder was?" rief Melle aus.

Lachend stimmten ihr alle zu. „Wie können ja auch alle hier bleiben…", entgegnete Tobi trocken und schaute sich angeekelt um. Die versammelte Mannschaft folgte seinem Blick, der auf einer Gruppe ungewaschener, zahnloser, kartenspielender Piraten hängen geblieben war.

„Ist ja gut, wir kommen mit, wir ziehen ein, um ähm, ach, egal, jedenfalls- auf nach Port Rose!" erhob Holger zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend die Stimme und, mehr oder minder begeistert stimmten alle mit ein.

Sie lachten und stießen mit ihren dreckigen Gläsern an.

Gegen Ende des Abends verabredeten sie sich alle für den nächsten Morgen um zehn Uhr vor ihrem Quartier, mit „Sack und Pack", wie Max sich ausdrückte.

Glücklich pilgerten sie die zehn Meilen bis Port Rose, Lieder pfeifend und glücklich schwätzend. Es schien, als sei ihr Leben voller Sonnenschein, seit sie Tortuga hinter sich gelassen hatten. Niemand trauerte ihnen nach, den dunklen, wolkenverhangenen Tagen in Tortuga, den Tagen voller melancholischer Erinnerungen.

Melle war die erste die die Villa sah. Sie war ganz an der Spitze gelaufen, neben dem „Ketchup-Song" pfeifendem Max (sie waren eben nicht ganz auf der Höhe was Musik anging). Sie ließ einen erstickten Aufschrei hören und überwältigt von dem Anblick der Villa, klappte ihr die Kinnlade herunter.

Sofort gingen alle einen Schritt schneller und schließlich standen sie alle auf dem kleinen Hügel auf dem ihr künftiges Heim stand.

Eine lange, helle Auffahrt führte zu dem Portal aus hellem Holz. Sie war rechts und links von kleinen Rosenbüschen gesäumt. Das Portal wäre groß genug für eine Kutsche und aus leuchtend hellem, ja fast weißem Holz gefertigt. Trotz der freundlichen Helle, schien es jedem Angreifer standhalten zu können. Jede der neun Etagen hatte allein auf dieser Seite zehn Fenster, jeweils fünf auf jeder Seite des Eingangs.

Sie blitzten hell in der Sonne und waren von weißen Fensterläden gerahmt, die jetzt natürlich geöffnet waren. Das Dach bestand aus weißen Dachpfannen, die so ebenmäßig geschnitten und weiß getüncht waren, das man glaubte, sie würden die Sonne spiegeln können.

Die Villa  an sich war in einem warmen Gelbton gehalten und das gesamte Anwesen schien hell und freundlich. Links standen fünfzehn Apfelbäume deren prallen, rot gelben Früchte, so verlockend wie die Sünde selbst schienen. Unter ihnen waren große Sträucher voller Erdbeeren, die in Caros Phantasien perfekt für Rumeingemachte Marmelade geeignet waren.

Rechts neben der Villa war eine unüberschaubare Fläche Wiese, grünes Gras, das sanft im Wind wehte und nur von einem winzigen Pfad durchkreuzt wurde, der sich gewunden ins Nirgendwo schlängelte, immer Richtung Meer. Er bot die kürzeste Verbindung zum weißen Privatstrand, an dem es wunderschöne, perlmuttfarbene Muscheln gab.

Die Gruppe zerstreute sich über das ganze Gelände und die Mädchen fanden hinter dem Haus ihren versprochenen Blumengarten mit einer malerischen Laube voll mit Korbsesseln. Er verströmte einen fast betörenden Duft von Margariten, Rosen, Tulpen, Narzissen, Amaryllen und einer kleinen Anzahl blau weißer Blumen, die niemand kannte. Als sich alle an der  Umgebung sattgesehen hatten, trafen sie sich an der Auffahrt, vor einem Mamorspringbrunnen in Form eines Paares spielender Engel.

Tobi zog einen Schlüssel aus seinem Seesack, erklomm die weißen, sauberen Stufen zur Haustür und schloss auf. 

Innen war es angenehm kühl, doch die Fenster ließen genügend Licht herein. Sie fanden sich in einer Eingangshalle wieder, die vom ersten bis zum neunten Stock hoch reichte.

Sie hatte einen blitzenden Marmorboden und eine breite Treppe wand sich durch die verschiedenen Stockwerke. Auch sie war aus Marmor und so breit, dass man die Pearl darauf hätte abstellen können. Tatsächlich betrug sie fast zehn Schritte. Rechts neben der Eingangshalle befand sich eine lichtdurchflutete Küche, links ein „Abstellraum", der ohne weiteres auch als Gästezimmer hätte genutzt werden können.

In der zweiten Etage befand sich ein Wohnzimmer, das voller herrlicher Sofas in rosa und Blautönen war, ein Badezimmer mit einer Badewanne die einem Whirlpool ähnlich sah und in den sie alle gleichzeitig baden könnten und ein Esszimmer mit einem langen Tisch, Storchenbeinigen Stühlen und genug Platz für alle Huren von Tortuga, an dessen Stirnseite ein großes Fenster war das einen überwältigenden Ausblick auf den Blumengarten bot

. Weiter oben, im dritten Stockwerk, befand sich der ehemalige Lagerraum. Er war lang und leer, das Licht, welches durch

die zwanzig Fenster (zehn auf jeder Seite) kam, ließ die Staubkörner deutlich sichtbar werden. Er war so lang, das man den Kamin auf seiner gegenüberliegenden Seite nur undeutlich erkennen konnte. Der vierte und der fünfte Stock waren ganz und gar den Schlafzimmern vorbehalten.

Jedes Zimmer hatte zwei Fenster, eines auf der Nord und eins auf der Südseite. Die Wände waren in einem Eierschalenfarbenen weiß gehalten, an jeder der zwanzig Decken hing ein kleiner Kronleuchter, vor den Fenstern hingen leichte Vorhänge in einem Pastelllila. Die Männer (oder die, die es mal werden wollten) rümpften verächtlich die Nasen, doch Chrissy rettete die Stimmung, indem sie tröstend meinte, die könne man auch schwarz einfärben.

Außerdem hatte jedes Zimmer einen dicken, hellblauen Teppich und einen beigefarbenen Holzschrank, der begehbar war und eine ganz Zimmerseite in Anspruch nahm. An der noch freien Wand  stand ein breites Bett mit einer herrlich weichen Matratze und wunderbar dicken, gemütlichen Daunendecken. Die Kissen, fünf an der Zahl auf jedem Bett, waren so weich und nachgiebig, dass es eine Freude sein würde, darauf zu schlafen. Die Bettdecke war reinlich weiß(und Caro meinte kichernd, dass würde einem ja den ganzen Spaß nehmen).

Das einzige was eben jetzt noch störte, war, dass sie ja beobachtet wurden.

Die meisten von ihnen hatten es achselzuckend hingenommen, doch Maxi ertappte Holger dabei wie er abends durch die Villa schlich und in jeder Ecke, Ritze und hinter jedem Bild(diese säumten zahlreich und erfrischend dir Treppe) nach Gucklöchern suchte. Er fand nichts und ließ sich kurz vor Mitternacht frustriert auf sein breites Bett fallen. Er hieß den Schlaf mit offenen Armen willkommen und träumte von tanzenden Binomischen Formeln.

Keiner von ihnen brauchte lange um sich einzugewöhnen. Nachdem Caro einen Haushaltsplan und Putzplan erstellt hatte, verlief schnell alles seinen geregelten Weg, obwohl das Anwesen nie seinen Zauber verlor. Ihre Hoffung nun doch nicht zu Containerbewohnern und heimlich beschauten „Stars" zu werden allerdings, blieb was es war, eine Hoffnung, denn Malte und Marc hatten bei einer ihrer ersten Erkundungstouren eine Reihe Löcher in Wänden gefunden, die nicht, wie Köster geglaubt hatte, von Mäusen herrührten.

Die Wochen verstrichen. Caro hatte inzwischen einen Job als Kellnerin in einer gemütlichen kleinen Teestube angenommen, Maren war Komikerin in einem Nachtclub und Melle rutschte so weit ab, dass sie ernsthaft mit dem Gedanke spielte, Straßenhure zu werden(allerdings erst nachdem ihr Kind das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte).

Tobias arbeitete weiter als Gynäkologe  und Chrissy verbrachte Stunden am Privatstrand, den Blick starr aufs Meer geheftet.

Alles war also wunderbar, sie lebten glücklich in ihrer kleinen Welt. Nur die Tatsache, dass Holger sie mit Bruchgleichungen und Binomischen Formeln ablenken wollte, nervte ein wenig.  Er hatte einen Job als Mathelehrer angenommen. Er sollte die Tochter des Gouverneurs von Port Rose unterrichten, die soviel von Mathe verstand, wie Melle.

Allerdings war sie dafür weit weniger humorvoll und dauernd umspielte ein verkniffener Ausdruck ihren Mund. Sie hatte so dünne Lippen, dass Holger sie in Gedanken oft mit toten Würmern verglich. Ihre Augen waren klein,  blassgrün und stumpf. Sie hatte hohe Wangenknochen, papierdünne Haut und ein kleines spitzes Kinn. Ihr pechschwarzes Haar war immer streng zurückgekämmt und hatte keinerlei Glanz.

Sie war derart reizlos, dass Holger sich fragte, ob sie noch nie in einen Spiegel geschaut hätte. Er brauchte diesen Job, denn der Gouverneur bezahlte ihn gut und nachdem ihr Vorrat an Cola aufgebraucht war, brauchten sie alles Geld, was sie hatten um ihre neu erweckte Sucht nach zuckerhaltigen Getränken befriedigen zu können.

Sie hatten schon mehrmals bei ihrem Dealer anschreiben lassen müssen, aber dank der gut laufenden Karriere von Naf-Naf waren sie zurzeit wieder flüssig.

Aus eben diesem Grund hatte Holger auch keine Lust auf den Unterricht.  Gequält machte er sich auf den Weg, die schwarze Aktentasche energisch unter den einen Arm geklemmt, die Bibel mit einer kleinen Anzahl Evangelienblätter unter dem anderen.

Da sein Vorrat an vor gedruckten bunten Blättern aufgebraucht war, beschäftigten sich die noch arbeitslose Melle(sie hatte noch etwa einen Monat) und die sonst arg gelangweilten Mitglieder ihrer „WG" mit Zettel vorschreiben. Sie arbeiteten wie am Fließband.  


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

Er betrachtete ihre feinen Züge. Ihre ebenmäßige, weiche Haut schimmerte im Mondschein. er richtete sich auf dem Ellbogen auf und schaute in ihr Gesicht. Die blonden Locken umrahmten ihr Antlitz. Er zog die Decke über ihren unbedeckten Körper und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie regte sich.

 „Jack?" Sie setzte sich auf, warf das weiße Leinen zurück und schlang die Arme um Jack Sparrows muskulösen Oberkörper.

 „Leg dich wieder hin, Rebecca.", erwiderte er ruhig und berührte sachte ihre Hand mit der seinen.

 „Und morgen früh bist du fort...", stellte sie nüchtern fest. Er antwortete nicht und schaute auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

 Die vergangenen drei Monate hatte er sich oft auf dem Meer, doch noch mehr in Tortuga herumgetrieben und sich allabendlich betrunken. Dann nahm er sich für gewöhnlich  eines der leichten Mädchen, die so zahlreich in dieser Stadt vertreten waren. Gestern war er nicht betrunken gewesen.

Rebecca war keine Prostituierte. Zumindest soweit er es herausgefunden hatte. Sie hatte sich ohne jede Bedingung und Forderung in seine Arme fallen lassen.

Rebecca küsste seinen Nacken und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

 „Ja...", stimmte er ihr zu. „Das hatte ich vor. Ich ... bin verheiratet."

 „Dann scheint dein Weib es ja nicht wirklich zu bringen.", stellte sie fest. Ohne es selbst zu merken, ballte er die Fäuste. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte es oft bereut seine einstige Crew und seine Frau fortgeschickt zu haben. Er hatte nach ihnen gesucht, aber niemals offen. Er hatte es sich nie eingestehen wollen. Auch jetzt nicht. Captain Jack Sparrow kommt nicht ohne ein blondes, schwangeres Miststück und einen Haufen schmutziger, unmelodische Kinder aus.

„Nein...", murmelte Jack. Rebecca lächelte ihn strahlend an. Für einen Moment war er versucht sich ihr zu öffnen, doch dann entschied er sich anders. Das würde alles nur schlimmer machen.

Frauen waren nur für eines gut.

Am nächsten Morgen...

Jack war auf dem Weg zur Pearl. Er hielt es nicht länger an Land aus. Er hörte schon das Rauschend es Meeres, lauschte wie es nach ihm rief. endlich stand er vor dem großen, schwarzen Schiff. Die Black Pearl, sein ganzer Stolz, hatte ihn nie enttäuscht. mit festen Schritten ging er über die Planke auf das blankgeputzte Deck. Jack sah sich um. Nicht eine Menschenseele war zu sehen. er machte sich auf seinen ersten Maat zu suchen.

 „Smith? Smith verdammt, wo steckst du?"

Im Laderaum, traf Jack schließlich auf den ersten Menschen, seit er auf die Pearl gekommen war. Smith lag neben den Rumfässern, lautschnarchend auf dem Boden. Jack stieß ihn mit der Stiefelspitze in die Seite.

 „Steh auf..." Smith stöhnte und öffnete seine grauen Augen. Er starrte geschockt auf den großen Mann, der die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und mit grimmigem

Gesicht, auf ihn hinabblickte.

 „Wo ist die Crew?", brummte er.

 „In einer Schenke Captain. Sie sehen sich irgend welche Barden an..."

 „Undisziplinierter Haufen. Steh auf Mann, denen wird ich was erzählen..." mit diesen Worten, zog Jack Smith auf die Beine und hielt ihn davon ab, nach einer Rumflasche zu greifen, die er mitnehmen wollte.

Jack ging mit großen Schritten zielstrebig in Richtung des einzigen Pubs, der nur in Frage kommen. „Zum tanzenden Wein.", ein Pub, in dem es von tanzenden Mädels umringt von stinkenden, saufenden Piraten nur so wimmelte. Smith versuchte laufend Jack zu folgen, was in seinem betrunkenen und verschlafenen Zustand gar kein leichtes war.

Schließlich erreichte er schnaufen und außer Atem die Tür, die zur Schenke führte. Er trat ein und suchte die Menge mit den Augen nach seinem Captain und der Crew ab. Schließlich entdeckte er sie in der Nähe der Bühne. jack saß bei ihnen. Offensichtlich hatte die Crew es geschafft, ihren Anführer mit einem Krug Grog den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

Smith seufzte und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung um sich zu den anderen zu setzten.

Kaum hatte er sich niedergelassen, da trat ein schwarzhaariger Pirat, mit silbernem Ohrring im linken Ohr auf die Bühne. Als Jack ihn erkannte, versteifte er sich und ließ seinen Krug auf den Tisch knallen, aber niemand beachtete das.

Auch der Pirat auf der Bühne hatte Jack Sparrow erkannt, doch er zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper, wich seinen wütenden Blicken gekonnt aus und wartete gelassen bis Ruhe eingelehrt war.

„Den Namen der folgenden Truppe, muss ich nicht nennen, denn den kennt ihr ja schon.", verkündete er mit einem Lächeln. „Also kann ich euch nur viel Spaß wünschen." Er trat wieder hinter die Bühne und die Menge jubelte. Jacks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Das konnte, nein _durfte_ nicht wahr sein.

Er riss sich zusammen. Würde er jetz aufstehen, müsste er Schwäche vor seiner Crew bekennen. Also blieb er setzten und stellte sich auf das kommende ein.

 „Was ist los?", fragte ein zum Mann gereifter Junge mit braunen Locken den Ansager, als dieser hinter die Bühne trat. Vollkommen verwirrt ließ sich der schwarzhaarige auf die Holzdielen sinken.

 „Es ist groß, hat schwarze, lange Dreadlocks mit Schmuck, hat einen Krug Grog vor sich stehen, seine Augen sind mit Kajal untermalt und erdolcht mich mit seinen Blicken.", erwiderte der Mann auf den Holzdielen, während er sich durch das schwarze Haar strich.

 „Nicht Jack, oder?", fragte Max erschrocken. Holger nickte traurig.

 „Bringen wir's hinter uns.", sagte Marc schließlich. Die restlichen nickten und Naf-Naf trat auf die Bühne.

 „Ich werd das nicht sagen!", sagte Marc. Seine Freunde sahen ihn mit süffisanten Grinsen an.

„Doch das wirst du, mein Lieber.", sagte Tobias und stiess die Tür zur Villa auf. Marc blieb auf der Schwelle, die Arme verschränkt und zu Himmel starrend stehen.

 „Nein! Wie sollen wir ihr das denn bitteschön bebringen?", erwiderte Marc, ohne den Blick von dem strahlend blauen Himmel abzuwenden.

Holger nickte zu stimmend. „Ja, besonders das, was Smith uns über _sein_ Liebesleben erzählt hat."

 „Sie muss _das_ ja nicht erfahren...", sagte Tobi ernst.

 „Was muss wer nicht erfahren?" Melanie und Christina waren in die Eingangshalle gekommen und hatten die diskutierende Gruppe in der Tür gesichtet.

Die Männer starrten sie ungläubig an. „Nichts!", kam die einstimmige Antwort, aber keiner Gedachte nähere Ausführungen zu diesem _Nichts_ zu machen. Die ernteten missfällige Blicke vonseiten der Damen.

 „Wie geht's dem Kind?", fragte Max um die Stille die sich drückend auf die Gruppe gelegt hatte zu durchbrechen und ging auf Melanie zu. Er legte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte.

 „Super!", erwiderte Melle strahlend. Max führte sie langsam fort. „Komm ich muss mit dir reden..."

Chrissy schaute die Gruppe an. Sie grinsten und gingen an ihr vorbei zur Küche. Tobias blieb mit einem ärztlichen Kennerblick vor Chrissy stehen.

 „Wie geht's Junior?", fragte er.

Christina schaute ihn mit dem Gesichtsausdruck an, der sie seit der Trennung von Jack stets begleitete. „Ganz gut, schätze ich..."


	26. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26

Max führte Melanie wieder hinaus in den Garten.

 „Was war denn da eben los?", fragte Melanie, als sie und Max sich auf den sonnenbeschienenen Rasen setzte.

Max hob ratlos die Schultern und strich sich mit der Rechten durchs mittlerweile schulterlange Haar.

 „Nichts.", sagte er nüchtern und streckte sich der längenach hin. Melanie sah in skeptisch an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Statt auf Melanies ungestellte Frage zu reagieren, packte er sie am handgelenk und zog sie zu sich hinunter.

„Was treibst du so den ganzen Tag?", fragte er und strich ihr eine braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

 „Das was Hausfrauen so tun. Oh Gott, ich wollte nie eine werde! Aber was soll man machen?" Melanie schaute zum indigoblauen Himmel, dessen ebenmäßige Schönheit von schmalen und federleichten, weißen Schäfchenwolken durchwoben zu sein schien. Sie spürte, wie Max eine Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch legte und die Nase in ihren braunen Locken vergrub.  In dieser stillen Idylle, versanken die beiden jeder in seine Gedanken.

 „Na, ihr zwei?" Ein Schatten glitt über die Gesichter des Pärchens und jemand ließ sich neben sie ins Gras sinken. Melanie öffnete träge die Augen und blickte neben sich, wo Caro mittlerweile im Gras saß.

 Caro schaute müde und zugleich aufgeregt drein. „Mann, das war mal wieder ein Tag! Ernie hat ein ganzes Teeservice zerdeppert; ein Kunde ist einfach vor dem Bezahlen abgehauen... Das übliche halt..." Caroline seufzte. Melanie und Max waren mit geschlossenen Augen ins Gras zurückgesunken und Caro hielt diesen Zeitpunkt für den geeigneten.

 „Wisst ihr, was ich gehört habe?"

 „Hm..."

 „Ich habe gerade James Deliry seinen Kaffee ,wie  üblich' gebracht, Kaffee mit Milch, oder eher Milch mit Kaffe. Ach, ist ja auch egal! Auf jeden Fall, hörte ich am Nachbartisch zwei Männer reden: Nicht, dass ich sie belauscht hätte..." Melanie schnaubte verächtlich, doch Caro ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. „Doch als ich den Namen ,Sparrow' hörte, wurde ich hellhörig." Max und Melanie öffneten schlagartig die Augen und starrten Caro an.

 „Auf jeden Fall, sagten sie, dass Sparrow in Jerome Pascal de la Quarts Haus eingebrochen ist."

 „Dieser steinreiche Kaufmann?", fragte Max.

 „Woher kennst du den denn?", Melanie schaute Max verständnislos an.

 „Ist der Gouverneur. Holger unterrichtet seine Tochter."

Caro nickte abwesend. „Na ja, Sparrow soll's gewesen sein, er wurde geschnappt und sollte gehängt werden. Dann hat ihn am Abend dieses Mädchen besucht um am nächsten Morgen, waren sie allebeide fort."

 „Sieht ihm ähnlich.", schloss Melanie.

Max räusperte sich schüchtern. „Wir haben ihn heute sogar gesehen."

 „Wie bitte?", fragte Caro nach.

Max nickte und fuhr fort. „Heute bei unserem Auftritt im Tanzenden Weib. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er erdolcht mich gleich. Nach dem Auftritt, hat uns sein neuer erster Maat angesprochen. Er wirkte ganz symphatisch. Er hat uns gefragt, woher wir Jack kennen (schien ihm wohl so) und so sind wir halt über ihn ins Gespräch gekommen. hat sich ganz schön verändert, unser alter Captain, wenn nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was Smith uns erzählt hat. Treibt sich Jack in den miesesten Spelunken rum, säuft (mehr als gewöhnlich), jede Nacht hat er ne andere im Bett und was er beim letzten Angriff auf ein Handelsschiff gemacht hat, davon will ich lieber gar nicht anfangen...", er schwieg und blickte wieder zu Caro und Melanie, die ihn mit schockgeweiteten Augen ansahen.

 „Na wunderbar."  Caro stand auf und verließ die beiden, die sich noch weiterhin über Jack unterhielten.

 „Gibst du mir mal bitte das große Messer?"

 „Klar." Caro nahm das geschliffene Messer aus Chrissys Linken, die gerade Zwiebeln schnitt. Just in dem Augenblick, kam ein in Gedanken versunkener Holger Köster, gefolgt von einem Windstoß zur Tür hinein.

Caro holte mit dem Messer weit über ihrem Kopf aus und ließ es mit großer Wucht auf den Schweinehinterschinken aus Freilandhaltung sausen.

Mit einem lauten Knall, wurde Holger aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sein Fingernagel war um fünf Millimeter kürzer.

 „Wow!", schrie Holger aus und blickte verstört auf Caros Messer, an welchem noch immer des Mathelehrers Fingernagel baumelte. „Wie könnt ihr einen armen, alten Beamten nur einen solchen Schrecken einjagen???"

Christina schluchzte. „Mit einem jungen, attraktiven, wäre uns das nicht passiert."

 „Wolltest du was sagen, Christina?"

 „Nö, nö..." Chrissy widmete sich wieder ihren Zwiebeln.

Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung, fegte Caro das Andenken ihres „alten Beamten" vom drei Sterne Deluxe Antirostmesser.

Sie hatte vor, Schweinefilet mit frischem Salat aus dem eigenen Garten aufzutischen, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass niemand ihrer mehr oder minder hungriger Freunde Hunger auf etwas derartiges hatte.

Chrissy legte ihr stumpfes Messerchen neben die Zwiebelstücke und verließ die Küche um sich die zweite Packung Taschentücher (eigentlich kleingeschnittenes, gefaltetes Segeltuch) zu besorgen. Zum Glück endete ihr Küchendienst morgen, und Melle konnte literweise Wasser durch die Augen verlieren. Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrem schäbigen, grauen Strickpullover ab und öffnete die Tür zur Vorratskammer.

 _Irgendwo hier muss ich doch..._ fing sie an und tastete die zehn Reihen hölzerner Regale ab. Hinter ihr fiel die schwere Tür ins Schloss. _Verdammt! Hätte ich wenigstens eine Lampe mitgenommen. Aber nein... Ich muss wieder blind wie ein Maulwurf hier herumtasten. Was war das?!_ Schnell zog sie ihre Hände zurück. Sie hatten etwas weiches, warmes berührt.

 „Gott, lass es bitte keine Ratten sein!", stammelte die Blonde. _Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als Ratten. Na ja, außer vielleicht Wasserratten. Oder Piraten. Vor allem die mit schwarzen Dreadlocks und einer Tendenz zum übertriebenem Rumtrinken._

Irgendwo tief in ihr begann ein kleines bisschen Wut über Jack zu köcheln.

 Nachdem sie ihre erste Trauer über seinen würdelosen, niveaulosen (...) Abgang überwunden hatte, spürte sie immer öfter einen kleinen Stich der Wut in ihrem Magen. Doch hier, im Dunkeln, ganz allein, begann sie sie vollends einzunehmen. Aber war sie wirklich allein?! Sie meinte Atemzüge zu hören und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

 Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit, doch sehen konnte sie nicht. Leicht verunsichert setzte sie ihren Weg auf der Suche nach den Überlebenswuchtigen Tüchern fort. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich, schwere Schritte. Sie wollte grade den Mund aufmachen, da legte sich eine große, schwielige Hand auf ihren Mund. „Na Schatz...", schnarrte eine tiefe, vom Alkohol zittrige Stimme.

 _Nein, nicht er. Lass es nicht ihn sein. _„Jack? Aber..."

 „Ja, Liebste, ich bin es. Und ich hole mir jetzt das, was ich schon lange vermisse!!"

 „Das du mich vermisst hast, soll ich dir glauben?"

 „Ich habe wachgelegen, nächtelang, und immer mehr musste ich an deine weiche Haut denken, an deine Lippen..." Er unterstich seine Worte, indem er langsam seine Finger ihren Hals hinabgleiten ließ.

Christina schauderte. Ein Teil von ihr, wollte sich diesen Fingern hingeben, ihn einfach gewähren lassen, wollte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Alles sollte so werden wie früher.

Der andere Teil versuchte standhaft zu bleiben. Immer wieder rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, wie er sie verletzt hatte. Mit einem letzten, schwachen aufflammen von Hass auf seine unverschämte Art, hielt sie seine Hand fest, die schon den Ansatz ihrer Brust berührte und wandte sich um.

 „Dass du mich vermissen musstest, ist deine eigene Schuld!", stiess sie hervor. Jack zuckte zurück, sein Gesicht spiegelte Schmerz.

 „Aber...", winselte er wie ein getretener Hund.

 „Kein aber!" Chrissy schickte sich, an Jack vorbei und aus dem Raum zu stürmen. Blitzschnell stellte Sparrow sich ihr in den Weg, der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war hasserfüllt. Er fasste sie grob am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran. Chrissy japste erschrocken.

 „Du willst mir doch nich das verwehren, was mir zusteht, oder Süße?", säuselte Jack und seine Ex, jetzt eng an ihn gepresst, drehte den Kopf weg, der Gestank nach Rum war überwältigend. Sparrow zog sie weiterhin eng an sich, währen seine Finger ihre Haut unter dem Pullover ertasteten. Verstört schloss Christina die Augen. Sollte er sich wirklich mit Gewalt holen, was er wollte?" Wieso war er überhaupt hier? War er immer so grob gewesen? Und wann verdammt, hatte er sich zuletzt gewaschen?

Lauter Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, während sie nicht klar denken konnte, ihr Kopf schien zu zerplatzen, sein Atem wurde rauer.

 Er würde nicht aufhören. Irgendetwas da draußen, hatte ihn verändert.

Seine Hand streifte ihren Bauch. Sie blinzelte wütend die Tränen weg, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Jacks Lippen fuhren an ihrer Wange entlang.

 Das Kind. Es schien zu spüren, wie aufgewühlt sie war. Es trat gegen ihre Rippen, ihre Bauchdecke. Merkte Jack nicht, wie sie sich dagegen sträubte, wie sein Kind einen stummen Protestschrei aussandte?

 „Jack...", Chrissys Stimme zitterte. „Ich werde schreien." Als sie diese Worte aussprach, zweifelte sie selbst daran, sie war zu ängstlich.

Ein atemloses Lachen drang an ihr Ohr.

 „Wirst du nicht..." Seine Hand hatte er schon zwischen ihren Beine.

Chrissy biss sich auf die Lippen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie wollte es nicht sehen. Sie bereute in diesem Raum gegangen zu sein.

Jack schien diese Geste als Aufforderung verstanden zu haben. Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

 Der Alkoholgeruch benebelte ihre Sinne, wirkte, gemischt mit der unfassbaren Angst vor diesem Mann, der ihr auf ein mal so fremd war, wie Gift, das ihr Gehirn lahm legte.

Sie reagierte nicht, als er seine Lippen auf ihre presste, wehrte sich nicht, als er eine Hand wie einen Schraubstock um ihre Brust legte und regte sich nicht, als er sie gegen das nächste Regal drückte.

Will stürmte in die Küche und schlug die Tür zu.

Holger hatte inzwischen seine Tasche in eine Ecke gelegt, und sich Chrissys eigentlicher Arbeit gewidmet – Zwiebeln schneiden. Er schien den Tränen standhafter zu sein als Chrissy, denn er schniefte nur ab und zu mal. Will lehnte sich gegen die Tür zur Vorratskammer, neben den Herd, an dem Caro stand.

 „Wann gibt's was zu essen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Caro sah ihn belustigt und skeptisch zugleich an.

 „Gleich, Will. Du kannst Holger helfen, das restliche Gemüse kleinzuschneidend, dann geht das mit dem Essen schneller, du verhungerst mir nicht und Holger muss nicht alles allein machen!"

Sie wurde kurz durch einen Aufschrei Holgers unterbrochen, der sich einen blutenden Finger in den Mund steckte.

 „Na, und er hat einen Leidensgenossen!" Letzteres konnte sie nicht ohne ein Lachen sagen. Ein undeutliches: „Ja, ja, lach du nur, schei froh, dasch isch dir im Hauschhalt helfe.", brachte nun auch Will zum Grinsen.

 „Dasch ischt nischt luschtisch! Hascht du mal ein Pflaschter?", wandte er sich nun an Caro, die sich wieder den auf dem Herd stehenden Töpfen gewidmet hatte (Will hatte sich vor Lachen umgedreht).

 „Oh ja, natürlich, sorry." Caro zog aus einer Schublade ein Pflaster mit Dinos, welches sie seit Silvester herumgetragen hatte und nun endlich zum Einsatz kommen sollte. „Zeig mal den Aua-Finger."

Etwas widerwillig, zog Holger seinen Finger aus dem Mund und wischte ihn schnell noch am Hemd ab, bevor er ihn Mama zeigt.

 „Och, so schlimm ist es auch nicht, dein Finger wird dir nicht abfallen und wenn du heiratest, ist alles wieder geheilt!"

Caro klebte ihm das Pflaster auf und Holger sog scharf die Luft ein.

 „Tut's weh?", fragte Caro, als sie das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Mathe- und Physiklehrers sah.

 „Neein!", quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, begann dann aber zu grinsen. „Nee, danke. Oh Dinos! Toll! Wollte ich schon immer mal, mit dreißig Dinos aufm Pflaster." Holger grinste und begutachtete seinen, liebevoll verarzteten, Finger.

 „Will, du kannst ja mal! Hey Will, es ist vorbei, du kannst wieder hingucken! Will?"

Doch Will machte nur eine fahrige Handbewegung, dass er still sein sollte und presste sein Ohr noch fester an die Tür, an der er sich eben angelehnt hatte.

„Pscht, hört ihr das nicht?, flüsterte Will. Caro und Holger sahen sich mit fragenden Blicken an. Nach wenigen Sekunden, brach Holger das Schweigen.

 „Was denn?"

Will winkte sie näher. Vorsichtig und jeden Laut vermeidend, traten sie neben Will. Im Vorratskeller hörte man einige Gläser zerbrechen.

 „Ach, mein Gott, dass ist Chrissy, die die Lampe vergessen hat!", sagte Caro, riss die Tür auf, nahm die Lampe, die neben der Tür hing, entzündete sie  und ging entschlossen die Treppe hinunter. Dann ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei. Holger und Will schauten sich erschrocken an.

 „Caro!", brüllten sie, wie aus einem Munde, dann stolperten sie in Richtung des Lichtscheins. Als sie Caro erreichten, bot sich ihnen ein Anblick, der ihre Vorstellungen bei weitem übertraf. Über Caros Schulter hinweg, sahen sie, Christina mit zerrissenem Pulli an eins der Regale gelehnt. Sie hatte den Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben und zwei große, fremde Hände umfassten ihren Bauch. Der Mann hinter ihr, hatte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter gedrückt.

Will spürte einen unvorstellbaren Hass auf den Mann, der hinter der Frau stand, die für ihn einer Schwester am nächsten war. Den Mann, der dort stand und dieser Frau unsagbares Leid antat.

 Er stürmte auf diesen Mann zu und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass Holger es ihm gleich tat.

Will packte Jack bei den Schultern, und riss ihn von Christina fort. Jack leistete heftigen Widerstand. Er schlug mit der Faust nach hinten und zertrümmerte Wills Nase. Holger rammte Jack die Faust in den Unterleib. Sparrow krümmte sich. Will trat den Piraten in die Kniekehlen. Jack fiel nach vorne. Er spreizte die Hände aus um seinen Fall abzuschwächen und Glasscherben bohrten sich in seine Hände.

Jack schrie auf. Will hievte ihn hoch und griff ihn fest am Arm. Holger flankierte ihn an der anderen Seite. Jack sah Will an und ein irres Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

Will schaute kalt zurück.

 „Was ist mit dir passiert, Jack?"

Jack antwortete nicht. Will nickte Holger zu und gemeinsam schafften sie Sparrow aus der Vorratskammer.

Als Caroline und Christina allein waren, ließ sich Christina auf den Boden fallen. Caro kniete sich zu ihr und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

 „Es ist vorbei...", beruhigte sie ihre Freundin.

Der Schreck saß für Christina zu tief. Sie hockte nur völlig aphatisch in den Scherben der Einmachgläser. Dann wurde alles um sie herum dunkel.


	27. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27

Will zerrte Jack mithilfe von Holger aus der Küche in die Eingangshalle. Der Pirat ging mit hängenden Schultern zwischen ihnen.

 „Jack!", ein erschrockener Aufschrei erscholl hinter ihnen.

 Melanie stand in der Tür und hatte die Hände auf den Mund gepresst. Max, mit hasserfülltem Blick, auf Jack gerichtet, neben ihr.

Jack hob langsam den Kopf und grinste sie beide an.

 „Nettest Häuschen.  Ich sollte mir wohl besser merken, wo es steht!"

Holger schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen Jacks Hinterkopf.

 Jack stöhnte auf. „Sachte, Freund, sachte..."

Will ruckte mit dem Kinn Richtung Treppe. Er und Holger schleiften Sparrow die Treppe hinauf und sperrten ihn in eines der Schlafzimmer.

Die Sonne färbte den Himmel purpurrot, als Christina die Augen aufschlug. Melanie und Caro saßen an ihrer Bettkante. Christina blickte sich um, sie war in ihrem Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf.

Caro drückte ihr ein Glas Wasser in die Hand. Sie nahm es entgegen, doch ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass sie es sofort fallen ließ. Die Erinnerung an die vergangene Stund war zusammen mit ihrem Bewusstsein zurückgekehrt.

 Sie stürzte ihren Kopf ins weiche Kopfkissen und fing einfach an zu weinen.

 Caro und Melanie konnten sich beide ausmahlen, welch schreckliche Dinge ihre Freundin dort unten durchgemacht haben musste. Doch das, was Christina unter ihren Tränen berichtete übertraf alles.

 Caroline stand unvermittelt auf. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Entschuldigt mich bitte." Sie durchquerte den Raum mit langen Schritten, riss die Tür auf und schlug sie mit aller Kraft zu. Sie kam erst wieder vor der Tür zum stehen, die Will bewachte. Sie bebte vor Wut; selbst Will war  von ihrem zornigen Blick überwältigt.

 „Lass mich rein, Will!", sagte sie kurz angebunden, ohne ihrer Stimme eine Spur von Freundlichkeit zu geben.

 „Caro, Jack ist gefährlich! Der ist zu allem fähig! Ich kann dich nicht rein lassen!"

 Caroline durchbohrte Will mit einem hasserfüllten Blick.

 „Will, bitte. Ich habe was zu erledigen!!"

 Will konnte erahnen, warum sie hinein wollte. „Nicht allein. Nicht, dass du auch..." er stockte. „Ich gehe mit rein, Caro. Holger kann die Tür weiter bewachen."

 Caro seufzte. „Von mir aus... Dann komm halt mit." Sie hatte die Hände in den Taschen zu Fäusten geballt. Die Fingernägel drückten sich schmerzhaft ins Fleisch. Blut quoll aus der Handinnenfläche, so sehr hatte sie sich hinein verkrallt. Ihre Schläfen pochten und immer mehr Blut pumpte durch ihr Hirn.

 „Ganz ruhig, Caro...", rief sie sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Will war verschwunden. Caro legte, vor Wut zitternde, Hand auf die goldene Türklinke und wollte sie gerade herunterdrücken, als Will, gefolgt von Holger am obersten Treppenabsatz ankam. Sie zog die Hand zurück und lächelte den Männern gequält zu.

 „Willst du da wirklich rein?", fragte Holger und Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

 „Ja doch!", knurrte Caro und trippelte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Resigniert zog Will die Augenbrauen hoch und begann seinen Hosenbund nach dem Schlüsselring abzutasten. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen, als er nichts fand. Fahrig suche er in seinen Hosentaschen, seinen Hemdtaschen, noch mal an seinem Gürtel. Unruhig schaute Caro dem Treiben zu. Zur Not, war sie auch gewillt die Tür einzutreten um zu Sparrow zu gelangen.

 Hilfesuchend wand sich Turner an Köster.

 „Du musst gar nicht so suchen, ich hab ihn doch!" Köster holte den Schlüsselring aus den Tiefen seiner Manteltaschen und reichte ihn Will.

 Will nahm ihn mit einem wütenden Blick auf Holger entgegen. Er wählte den passenden Schlüssel vom Bund aus und steckte ihn ins Schlüsselloch. Mit einem _Klack!_ sprang das Schloss auf. Will öffnete die Tür. Caro stürmte an ihm vorbei. Jemand hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Sie drehte sich wütend um. Es war Will.

 „Lass mich los!", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

 Will löste seinen eisernen Griff und hob beschwichtigen die Hände.

 Caro nickt ihm zu und trat vor das Bett, in dem Sparrow, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, lag. Er schaute zu ihr auf und grinste sie an. Die Goldzähne blitzen auf.

 „Wolltest du mir Gesellschaft leisten, Liebes?"

 Caro hörte, wie sich Will an der Tür regte.

 „Steh auf, Sparrow!", fuhrt sie Jack an. Er blinzelte und sah sie verstört an. „Ich habe Momentan wenig Geduld, also SCHWING DEINEN ARSCH AUS DEM BETT, ODER ICH BRECHE DIR SÄMTLICHE KNOCHEN!!!"

 Wieder verwirrtes blinzeln.

 „LOS!"

 Sparrow, immer noch vollkommen verblüfft, über Carolines Wutausbruch, weil er noch keinen dieser Art erlebt hatte, schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und setzte sich auf.

 „Hab ich dir was getan, Schatz?"

 Caro funkelte ihn an. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich immertiefer in ihre Hand. Der Schmerz erreichte sie nicht. Alles, was sie fühlte, waren eine kochende Wut, die ihren Magen schmerzhaft zusammenziehen ließ, und Rauschen in den Ohren. Sie fasste Sparrow bei den Handgelenken und zog ihn hoch, Er stand ihr jetzt genau gegenüber. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe. Seine Augen glitzerten belustigt. Sein Mundwinkel zuckten in herablassender Belustigung.

Im nächsten Moment, lag Jack auf dem Boden und schaute zu Caro auf. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich seine brennende Wange rot färbte.

 Er fuhr mit der Zunge die Zähne entlang. Einer war locker. Langsam hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf die Wange. Sie war heiß.

 „Caro, w-w-was ist denn mit _dir_ passiert?", stotterte er.

 „Rate mal, Sparrow!"

Christina war mittlerweile wieder eingeschlafen. Melanie saß nun mit Max im Wohnraum.

 „Was machen wir mit Sparrow?", fragte Melanie und legte den Kopf schief.

 Max hob ratlos die Schultern.

 „Ich hoffe ja, er verreckt da oben, ansonsten... Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir können ihn ja nicht auf freien Fuß setzten."

 Melanie nickte und strich ihm sanft mit der Hand über die Wangen. Ein paar Bartstoppeln, kratzten ihre Hand.

 „Nein, das können wir wirklich nicht...", seufzte sie und gab Max einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie wollte sich erheben, doch jäh zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz durch ihren Körper. „Au"

 Verwirrt schaute Max sie an. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Süße?", fragte er  und schaute sie unsicher an.

 „Nichts, Liebster, nichts. Mir geht's prima, das kleine tritt...", brachte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln hervor und strich über ihren gewölbten Bauch. Der neunte Monat, war grade angebrochen und das Treppensteigen und Wettsaufen, fiel ihr immer schwerer. Ironisch zog Max die Augenbraue hoch. Melle sah ihm an, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Ein neuerlicher Schmerz durchzuckte sie, und sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

 „Merde!", entfuhr es ihr und Max schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

 „Schatz?"

 „Okay, verdammt, ja, es tut weh! Den ganzen Morgen schon, aber denk nicht weiter drüber nach. du hast wichtigeres zu tun! Komm, geh nach unten und schau nach, ob du helfen kannst. Vielleicht kannst du einen Wachdienst übernehmen?"

 Der Schmerz war jetzt dumpfer geworden, manchmal kam ein beißendes Ziehen, aber man konnte es nicht wirklich erträglicher nennen. Sie hätte ihre Seele verkauft, um das Blag in ihrem Bauch endlich loszuwerden.

 „Ich bin nicht wichtig, Sparrow sicher zu verwahren, hat oberste Priorität..."

 Max Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick lang ungläubig und  er sah aus, als wolle er ihr in einem Anfall von Jähzorn an die Gurgel springen, doch sofort trat ein liebevoller Ausdruck in seine Augen.

 „Hey Kleines, du solltest doch wissen, dass du mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt bist! Nicht mal tausend Sparrows, Barbossas, Tobis oder Rumfässer, könnten meine Liebe zu dir überbieten!"

Ein erstickter Schrei von Melanie unterbrach ihn in seinem flammenden Bekenntnis. Sie war kalkweiß im Gesicht und ihre sonst so vollen Lippen, waren zu dünnen Strichen zusammengepresst. Mit einem trockenen Laut, riss ein Stück Stoff aus ihrem Rock, in den sie ihre Finger fest hineingekrallt hatte.

 „Tobi!!" Max stand auf, fasste Melanie bei den Schultern und legte sie hin. „Verdammt Tobias Rademacher! WO bist du, wenn man dich braucht!!??"

 „Ich bin nicht wichtig, Max. Hau ab!"

 „Sch...", beruhigte Max seine Freundin und strich ihr über die Stirn.

 „Ich wird gebraucht?" Tobias stand auf ein mal hinter Max.

 „Musst du mich so erschrecken, du Zipfeklatscher?"

 „Kurzum? Ja! Was ist denn– "

 Melanie schrie auf und unterbrach Tobias.

 „Unterbrich mich nicht!" Er hob mahnend den Finger und fuchtelte vor Melles Nase herum.   „Also! Warum wird mein Typ verlangt?"

 „Das Kind kommt!", schrie Max.

 Melanie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Schweiß rann ihre Stirn hinab. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Kind auf den Weg machen wollte. Sie nahm wie aus weiter Entfernung wahr, wie Max und Tobi sich stritten. _Lass es vorbei sein. Lass es bitte schnell vorbei sein!_ dachte sie. Sie war nie sonderlich religiös gewesen, aber unter diesen Umständen, war sie durchaus geneigt sich Gott... oder Jesus, wenn nötig auch Tobi, wem auch immer anzuvertrauen.

 „Ist in Ordnung... ich mach ja..." Sie spürte, wie Tobis Hände ihren Bauch abtasteten.

 „Ah!" Melanie schrie wieder auf.

 „Ganz ruhig... Das Kind liegt schon mal richtig... glaub ich..", erklärte Tobi mit leichtem Zweifel in der Stimme.

 „Was heißt hier: DU GLAUBST?!", rief Max.

 „Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht, klar?", erwiderte Tobias ruhig. „Gott! Das ist ja Blut!" Sein Blick haftete auf dem roten Fleck auf Melanies Kleid. Er verspürte einen Anflug von Übelkeit. Begleitet von einem erneuten Schrei Melanie, fiel er zu Boden und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf der Tischkante auf.

 Max stand zwischen Tobis reglosem Körper und Melanie, die sich vor Schmerzen auf der Couch wand.

 Er fuhr sich durch Haar._ Ganz ruhig bleiben Max, alte Teerjacke. Logisches Denken... das kannst du doch, oder Mäxchen? Verdammt Melle hör auf zu schreien! Hilfe holen... _

 „HILFE!"

 „Was ist denn hier... oh!" Malte stand in der Tür. „Marc! Hol den Mathelehrer!", brüllte Malte über seine Schulter.

 Marcs Kopf kam hinter Maltes Rücken zum Vorschein.

 „Wofür n das?" Er blickte zu Melanie. „Achso... NEIN! Er wird sie umbringen!"

 Max schaute Marc skeptisch an. „Das wird er sicher nicht, wer mit binomischen Formeln umgehen kann, kann das auch! Außerdem hört sie dann wenigstens auf zu schreien!"

 „Dann schreit sie erst recht!", murmelte Marc, drehte sich um und entschwand, den Mathelehrer zu suchen.

 „Okay..." Malte trat einen Schritt auf Melanie zu. „Melanie! Pressen!", befahl er. Melle folgte seinem Befehl und schrie.

 Gepolter im Treppenhaus wurde laut, einen Moment später, wurde die Tür mit einem Knall aufgerissen und Holger stand, gefolgt von Marc in der Tür. Ratlosigkeit, war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

 „Wehen?" Er blickte hinunter auf Melanie, die schweißüberströmt und angespannt auf der Couch lag.

 „Du bist doch sicherlich schon Vater geworden, oder?", fragte Max Holger verzweifelt, der sich zu Melli an die Couch kniete und ihre Hand festhielt. „Du weißt doch bestimmt, wie das so abgeht, oder?"

 „AAAH! Ich.. hätte.. nie.. gedacht, dass .. DAS SO SCHMERZHAFT IST!", schrie Melanie.

 „Nicht schlimm genug, das ich schon Mathelehrer, Beamter und Ersatzvater bin; NEIN, jetzt darf ich auch noch HEBAMME spielen!", entfuhr es Holger und suchte verzweifelt nach der Lösung des Problems. „Hmm... welche Frauen sind noch da? Und... warte!" überlegte Holger laut und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Falten.

 „Ich kann nicht warten!", rief Melanie, die Holger wütend anschaute, dann aber die Augen wieder schloss, als eine neue Wehe sie übermannte.

 „In Filmen... in Filmen, bekommen Frauen auch immer ihre Kinde, in den unpassernsten Momenten. Im Aufzug, im Stau, bei einer Alieninvasion... Da brauchen die immer heißes Wasser, Tücher, Einmachgummis, glaub ich, Schere, einen Holzlöffel... na los! Bewegt euch!"

 Melanie hörte Holgers Anweisungen schon gar nicht mehr. Sie begann zu pressen, ergriff Max' Hand und drückte sie ebenso fest, wie sie ihr Kind herausdrückte.

 „Melanie!", schrie Max empört auf.

 „Der Kopf!" Malte riss die Augen auf.

 „WASSER!", rief Holger.

 „Wofür?", warf Max ein.

 Dann erhob sich das ohrenbetäubende Gebrüll eines Säuglings über die Gemeinschaft im Wohnraum.

 „Was ist denn da los?" Will stand noch immer an der Tür und bewachte die Konversation zwischen Caro und Jack.

 „Chrissy!" Jack machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.

 Caro hielt seinen Arm fest. „Nichts da, du hast schon genug angerichtet! Das ist Melanie." Sie stiess ihn zurück. „Komm, Will!" Sie rannte aus der Tür. Will folgte ihr und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Jack setzte sich seufzend auf die Bettkante. Er starrte auf die Tür. Hatte Will abgeschlossen? Er hatte kein klicken gehört. Und was zur Hölle meinte Caro mit: Er habe schon genug angerichtet. Alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war dass er hier mit dröhnendem Kopf aufgewacht war. Caro hatte ihm mehr oder minder freundlich erklärt, dass die Crew, die er einst von der Pearl geschmissen hatte, hier lebte. Wie sie sich so ein Haus leisten konnten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er zuckte die Schultern. Im Grunde, war es ihm egal, wäre da nur nicht Christina. Er wollte sie zurück.

 Jack stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Unverschlossen.

„Gut...", murmelte er. Als er auf dem Flur stand, überlegte er. Sollte er die Treppe hinunter gehen und verschwinden, oder seine Frau aufsuchen?

„Und wo ist die, du toller Pirat?", fragte er sich selbst laut. Er ging durch den Flur und stiess alle Türen auf. Schaden konnte es ja nicht. Im letzten Zimmer, fand er sie schließlich.

 Christina lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Sie ließ sich offensichtlich von dem Lärm von Unten stören.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür und trat auf das Bett zu. Sie atmete in tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich. Ihr Gesicht, sah genauso aus, wie an dem Tag, da er sie das letzte mal sah.

 Er streckte seine zittrige Hand aus und berührte ihren gewölbten Bauch. Er spürte, wie das Kind trat. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und strich Christina eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich riss sie ihre blauen Augen auf und sah ihn erschrocken und ängstlich zugleich an. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren nicht ein mal eine Handbreit entfernt. Er strich ihr mit dem Daumen liebevoll  über die bebenden Lippen. Sie schloss die Augen und er küsste sie. Christina drehte den Kopf weg.

 „Was ist los?"

 „Das dürftest du wohl selbst am besten wissen!", fuhr sie ihn an.

 „Nein... ich verstehe wirklich nicht!", erwiderte Jack verzweifelt.

 „Dann benutz dein bisschen Verstand, oder hast du den mittlerweile auch verloren???"

Jack sah sie verdutzt an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest! Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich wiederhaben will! Und das Kind! Ich war ein totaler Idiot dich wegzuschicken. Dich und die Crew. Ich hatte nur solche Angst! Das mit dem Kind nicht zu schaffen! Ich bin wahrscheinlich völlig unfähig! Aber ich will das jetzt versuchen, auch wenn ich als Vater wahrscheinlich so jämmerlich versagen werde, wie als Ehemann, will ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, dich so mies behandelt zu haben und fragen, ob du mich noch willst."

So das wars für's  erste! Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat, und wir hoffen auf **_5 Reviews_** bis es weitergeht. Is doch echt net viel, oder?


	28. Kapitel 28

**nachtschatten:** Gelle? Aber das wie und warum, wird noch geklärt... glaub ich zumindest, zwar nich sofort, aber gegen Ende der Geschichte, wirst schon sehen .

Caro hat ne Menge aufm Kasten, wenn's ums Wettern und so was geht (is aber auch ansonsten n helles Köpfchen (nicht falsch verstehen, bitte, ich arbeite hier nur und mein nix, was ich schreibe persönlich, zumindest meistens... aber du weißt ja, wie ich das mein, oder?))

Danke für dien Review, war bis jetz, auch das einzige, zumindest, seit die Story neu on is... glaub, das war keine allzu gute Idee, die neu hochzuladen, oder? Auf jeden Fall: DANKE!!!

**DANKE AN JENNI, die diesmal meine Beta gespielt hat!!! **

Sollte das hier noch einer lesen, dann REVIEWT BITTE! ICH KRIEG HIER NOCH DEPRESSIONEN!!

**__**

Aber erst mal weiter im Text....

Kapitel 28

Christina richtete sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Jack blickte ihr unverwandt in die Augen.

Im einen Moment blitzte sie ihn wütend an und im nächsten, schaute sie ihn kalt aus blauen Seen an. Sein Herz setzte aus und schien in einen tiefen, schwarzen Abgrund zu fallen. Was immer er angenommen hatte, ihr angetan zu haben, erfüllte bei weitem nicht das Pensum.

Er senkte den Blick und schaute auf seine schmutzigen Hände. Es war vorbei. Ein für alle mal. Er hatte sie verloren. Für immer. Er merkte es an ihrem kalten blick, spürte es in ihrer stillen Verachtung.

„Es tut mir so leid...", seine Stimme war heiser und rau.

Er blickte noch immer nicht auf. Er blinzelte nervös ein paar Tränen fort.

Jack seufzte und stützte den Kopf in die Hände und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er ergriff sie.

„Ich glaube dir...", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Tränen kullerten ihr die Wangen hinunter.

Jack schloss sie in die Arme, drückte sie an die Brust und dann stürzte bei ihm jede Barrikade ein. Er strich ihr durchs Haar.

Sie drückte ihr feuchtes Gesicht an seinen Hals.

Sie krallte die Finger in sein Hemd und schüttelte sich vor Trauer. Jack presste sie noch fester an sich und schloss die Augen. Ein Tränenstrom schoss unter seinen Lidern hervor.

„Was ist schief gegangen?", fragte er, als ihrer beider Tränen versiegt waren und er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich.

„Eine rasche Folge unglücklicher Ereignisse. Von Anfang an..."

Jack nickte traurig. „Komm mit mir zurück auf die Pearl! Lass uns neu anfangen."

„Ich kann nicht...", sagte Christina. „Ich glaube, ich werde hier gebraucht."

„Dann kommen die anderen halt auch mit. Christina, ich will dich zurück! Dich, das Kind und... die anderen. Ich bin so einsam."

„Ich auch, Jack."

„Chrissy..." Er hob ihr Kinn an und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst.

„Ich werde dich begleiten, aber die anderen glaube ich nicht..."

„Das würdest du für mich tun? Ich will nicht, dass du für mich dein ganzes Glück aufgibst!", meinte der völlig perplexe Jack in einem Anflug von Starrsinn.

„Das wäre doch total irre, du würdest dich selbst verdammen! Ich kann dir auch nicht versprechen nie wieder Rum zu trinken! Zwinge mich nicht, meine Liebe zu dir und meine Freiheit mit meinem Rum gegenüberzustellen. Ich will nicht wissen, was dabei herauskommt!!!"

Er hatte mit einer solchen Heftigkeit gesprochen, dass Chrissy erschrocken die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochzog.

Sie überdachte fieberhaft die Situation. Dann stieß sie einen Seufzer aus. Langsam ließ sie einen Finger über Sparrows raue Wange gleiten.

„Okay, wir machen es so: Ich werde die anderen fragen, was sie von deinem, nein von meinem Vorschlag halten wieder auf die Black Pearl zu gehen.

Sollten sie zustimmen, werde auch ich dir folgen. Sollten sie aber ablehnen, dann überdenke ich alles noch ein mal! Und du auch, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun: Geh zu irgendeiner Selbsthilfegruppe, sofern es so was wie die „Anonymen Alkoholiker" gibt..."

Mit einem Wink entließ sie ihn.

Er streifte sie mit einem bewundernden Blick. Sie hatte sich verändert, das war nicht zu leugnen. Genaugenommen, hatte sie seiner Meinung nach kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem kleinen, beinahe naiven, Mädchen, als das er sie kennengelernt hatte.

Frei tat sie ihre Meinung kund, sagte was sie dachte, tat was sie wollte und ging keine Kompromisse ein.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, senkte sich etwas unsichtbares auf ihn nieder. Zweifel.

Was, wenn sie nicht mitkam?

Er wollte nicht weiter so leben, wie jetzt; wollte nicht jeden Abend in dunklen Hafenkneipen sitzen und jeden Morgen neben einem anderen leichten Mädchen aufwachen.

Womöglich noch ohne seinen Geldbeutel. Ob er wohl hier bleiben durfte? Oder besser, ob er es konnte?

Vielleicht würde er die Pearl für Chrissy aufgeben, vielleicht würde er auch glücklich werden dabei. Andererseits... er stellte sich Chrissy vor wie sie eines Morgens in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett erwachte, ihr nackter, vollkommener Körper gehüllt in weiße Laken.

Ihr Blick würde verständnislos über die zweite Hälfte der Schlafstatt gleiten.

Sie würde noch die Abdrücke seines Körpers sehen, noch seinen einzigartigen Geruch in der Nase haben.

Doch er würde nicht da sein. Ängstlich würde sie seinen Namen rufen, in ihrem Kopf, die Gewissheit, dass er sie schon wieder hatte sitzen lassen, die langsam zu ihr vordrang.

Stumm würden Tränen über ihre Wangen rinnen und wenn durch das offene Fenster der salzige Geruch der See hereinströmen würde, wüsste sie, dass er jetzt da draußen war und vielleicht war der Gedanke sogar tröstlich...

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf, machte Jack sich auf den Weg zu seiner Kammer um seinen kleinen Besitz aufzulesen. Jederzeit bereit, das wunderbare Haus mit oder ohne den Rest zu verlassen.

„Oh mein Gott" Ist die süß!", rief Caro entzückt aus. Sie und Will waren eingetreten und Caro lief sofort zu der Couch, wo Melly ihr Kind glücklich im Arm hielt.

Holger stand am Couchende und sah ziemlich fertig aus. Sein schwarzes Haar, fiel ihm in die Stirn und klebte verschwitzt daran.

„Wie soll sie denn nun heißen?", fragte er, während er sich die blutigen Hänge an einem Stück Tuch abwischte.

„Sally...", flüsterte Melly erschöpft. Alle starrten auf das frische Crewmitglied. Sally streckte die kleinen Ärmchen und Beinchen aus und schrie vor sich hin.

„Der kleinen Maus, wird ja ganz kalt! Sie braucht jetzt schnell was Warmes ummen Popo, woll?", sagte Caro, rauschte aus dem Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Windel und einem wollenen Laken zurück.

Melanie beobachtete fassungslos, wie Caro ihr Sally aus dem Arm riss und wickelte.

„Meins!", murmelte sie und wischte sich energisch die Tränen von der Wange.

„Du kriegst es ja gleich wieder! Nur dann hat dein Kind nen warmen Pöpes!"

Doch Melle konnte ihr Baby nicht mehr entgegennehmen, denn sie war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Max war hellauf begeistert, doch seine Hand schmerzte, wie Melly sie beim Pressen immer wieder von neuem gequetscht hatte. Holger hatte nun seine Hände wieder sauber und begutachtete Sally in Caros Armen.

Sally, die die ganze Zeit demonstrierte, dass sie ein kräftiges Organ hatte, wurde plötzlich leiser und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen mit dem Ohrrind mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen an.

„Sie mag dich, Holger! Das sieht ja echt mal knuffig aus! Ja, Sally, dass ist der Onkel Holger!", meinte Will, der sich das Spielchen genau ansah.

Max hatte inzwischen Melanie auf den Arm genommen und stolperte mit ihr in Richtung Zimmer, wo er sie auf ein Bett legte und zudeckte. Die Wiege stellte er neben dieses.

,Endlich, ist sie da...', dachte er, küsste die Stirn von Melle und ging zurück zum Nachwuchs.

Inzwischen, war Tobias auch wieder zu den Lebenden zurückgekehrt. Er hielt eine Hand an seinen Kopf und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Na, ich wird' die Kleine mal zu ihrer richtigen Mama bringen." Caro vergewisserte sich noch ein mal, dass sie Sally richtig im Arm hatte und verließ den Raum..

Will und Holger folgten ihr, Holger wollte anscheinend noch nach der jungen Mutter schauen. Er war froh, dass alles so geklappt hatte.

Die Jungen Malte und Marc, waren irgendwann gegangen, (weil sie ja eh nicht helfen könnten, war ihre Begründung gewesen) doch Holger glaubte, dass ihnen schlecht geworden war.

„Weißt du was, Liebling?", flüsterte Caro an Will.

„Ich glaube, ich will doch etwas eher ein Baby." Sie betrat das Schlafzimmer von Melle und huschte an den beiden vorbei, die die Tür aufhielten.

So konnte sie nicht mehr die Blicke sehen, die Will und Holger mit einem Grinsen tauschten.

Christina dachte über ihr Gespräch mit Jack nach.

Was zur Hölle sollte sie tun? Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen, aber was er ihr angetan hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen.

Er war betrunken gewesen, aber da war auch etwas anderes.

Etwas, dass sie nicht begreifen konnte. Chrissy hatte Jack schon vorher betrunken erlebt, aber er war ihr gegenüber nie gewalttätig geworden.

Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was passieren konnte, wenn er wieder über die Stränge schlug.

Unentschlossen schwang sie sich aus dem Bett. Sie würde den anderen ihren Vorschlag unterbreiten und dann... dann würde sie sich entscheiden müssen.

Sie zog sich einen selbstgenähten Morgenmantel über, und ging hinunter in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken. Ihr Hals war vor Aufregung, was die anderen sagen würden unangenehm trocken geworden.

In der Küche traf sie auf Marc und Malte, die das Abendessen vorbereiteten.

„Huch, warum macht ihr denn Essen? Sind Mama und Melle auch ausgefallen?"

Marc und Malte schauten sie amüsiert an.

„Du scheinst nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein, Schätzchen.", schnalzte Marc, der zu Chrissy getreten war und ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Melly hat Sally gesund zur Welt gebracht, mithilfe der besten männlichen Hebamme der Welt. Caro greift ihr ein wenig unter die Arme, folglich hat sie gerade keine Zeit zum Essen machen, also machen wir heute was. Klärchen?"

Chrissy löste sich leicht perplex aus den Armen von Marc. Melly hatte ihr Baby schon! In dem Moment, spürte sie ihr eigenes treten. Sollte es ohne richtigen Vater aufwachsen?

Melly hatte Max, er war zwar nicht der leibliche Vater, aber trotzdem. Nachdem sie sich ein Glas Wasser genommen hatte, lenkte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung Schlafzimmer von Melle.

„Warte mal!", rief Malte.

Chrissy drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Melle schläft... Geh da besser nicht rein."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber! Trink dein Wasser und setz dich ins Esszimmer! Die anderen kommen auch gleich! Du hast heute schon genug erlebt!"

Chrissy lächelte. „Danke, für deine Fürsorge, Malte. Aber das ist wirklich wichtig."

„Auf deine Verantwortung!", grinste Marc.

Melanie schlief. Max saß an ihrer Seite und blickte verzückt auf das Kind in seinem Arm.

Chrissy beobachtete das Szenario durch den Türschlitz und verspürte ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen in der Magengegend.

Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit, nach einer Familie. Sie würde Jack in jedem Fall begleiten, da war sie sicher. Chrissy betrat das Zimmer nicht.

Stattdessen wandte sie sich mit einem leisen Seufzer ab und wollte zum Esszimmer gehen, um dort mit den anderen zu reden, als sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

Ein herber, salziger Duft stieg ihr in die Nase. Mit einem Lächeln presste sie sich an ihn, sog seinen Duft ein. Seine Hand strich sanft durch ihr Haar und er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Lass und mit dem Rest reden...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie nickte.

Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüften und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Esszimmer. Vor der Tür hielt sie ihn an.

„Jack?"

„Ja?"

„Ich... ich habe meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen."

Dann stieß sie die Tür auf.

Caro, Will Jacques, Tobi, Malte und Marc sahen ihr und Jack erschrocken entgegen.

Christina räusperte sich und blickte Jack hilfesuchend an. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er schob sie neben sich in den Raum.

Tobias erhob sich und trat einen Schritt auf die beiden in der Tür stehenden zu.

„Würdest du uns freundlicherweise erklären, was der-" Er deutete anklagend auf Jack, der unter seinem Blick zusammenzuckte. „-hier macht, Christina?"

Jeder Optimismus verließ sie. Sie würden sie nicht begleiten. „Ähm... also... ja...", stotterte sie und fand keine Worte.

Jack trat vor. „Ich weiß nicht, was da im Keller passiert sein soll...", fing er an, doch er wurde von Will unterbrochen.

„Du weißt nicht, was da unten im Keller passiert ist?? Das ich nicht lache! Das du dich überhaupt hier her traust, noch schlimmer, dass du Christina noch unter die Augen treten kannst, du elender Schweinehund!"

Er war aufgesprungen und drauf und dran auf Jack loszugehen, doch Caro hielt ihn fest.

Chrissy klammerte sich an Jacks Arm. Jack sah getroffen aus.

Im ersten Moment konnte er nichts erwidern, doch dann baute er sich auf und funkelte Will zornig an.

Er holte tief Luft, um ihm etwas entgegenzuschleudern, als die Tür hinter ihm aufflog und Holger in den Raum stürzte.

„Sparrow ist weg! Oh...", sein Blick fiel auf Jack und Chrissy, die sichaneinanderklammernd vor den anderen standen.

„Hat sich schon erledigt. Stör ich gerade?"

„Nicht im geringsten, Holger...", sagte Tobias. „Es sieht aus, als hätte unser feiner Ex-Captain vor mit ihr-", diesmal ruckte in Richtung Chrissy. „-durchzubrennen."

„Ihr versteht nicht, ich wollte...", Christina brach ab.

„Ja?"

Chrissy schaute zu Caro, die ihren Blick angewidert entgegnete.

„Ich dachte echt, du wärst mal langsam erwachsen geworden, Chrissy! Weißt du nicht mehr, dass dich dieses Schwein vor zwei Stunden noch vergewaltigen wollte??"

„Caro...", begann Chrissy beschwichtigend.

„Wir haben nur... Mein Gott, du bist SO naiv!!"

„Lass mich doch erklären!"

„Nein! Ich weiß doch, was jetzt kommt! Der Herr hat uns erst alle vom Schiff geekelt, dann plötzlich merkt er, dass es ohne uns doch irgendwie blöd ist, er betrinkt sich bis zum Exitus, verliert jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst und, und, tut dir das an!

Dann kommt er mit der Masche: ,Ich brauch dich, ich tu's auch nie wieder, kommt doch zu mir zurück! So ist es doch! Du hast wohl bei Frau Goebel in Religion nicht aufgepasst, he? Mach doch was du willst, doch ich ziehe nicht ist! Ich nicht!"

Während Caro sprach, war alles ruhig gewesen. Chrissy standen mal wieder die Tränen in den Augen (sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie ständig weinen musste), während Caro an Jack und ihr vorbeizischte.

Tobi räusperte sich nervös. „Ich denke, Caro hat recht..."

Will nickte Tobi zu und ging aus dem Raum um Caro zu suchen und zu beruhigen.

Marc schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und Malte drehte sich mit einem verdächtigen Glitzern in den Augen zur Wand.

Holger stieß die Tür auf und wies Jack und Chrissy den Weg nach draußen. „Ich hab echt gedacht, du wüsstest es besser... Du kennst den Weg ja."

Chrissy blickte Holger fassungslos an. Dann blickte sie ein letztes Mal in die Runde. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Nun, wenn das so ist..." Jack blickte hinunter auf Chrissy und streichelte ihren Arm. Dann gingen sie ohne ein Wort zu verlieren hinaus. Chrissy packte so schnell es ging ihre Sachen und sie und Jack waren bald aus der Villa verschwunden.

Ich hoffe mal, dass dieses Kapitel halbwegs angekommen ist? Wie auch immer, es geht sofort weiter....


	29. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29

Wie hatte sie es wagen können? Caro hatte sich für sie eingesetzt! Mehrfach.

Und wie wurde es ihr gedankt? Fußtritte! Na danke, liebe Freundin. Nach einem dämlichen Streit in der fünften Klasse wegen eines mit Fanta verklebten Deutschheftes, hatten sie sich angefreundet und jetzt hatte Christina sie schändlich verraten.

Und diese Tatsache tat weh! Chrissy hatte sie für einen widerwärtigen Säufer namens Sparrow verlassen, der es noch nicht ein mal wert war, dass man ihm auf die Stiefelspitze spuckte.

Chrissy hatte sich, seit sie Jack kannte, stark verändert; wenn es um Jack ging, wurde sie dickköpfig.

Er war wahrscheinlich ihre große Liebe, sie bekam immerhin auch ein Kind von ihm, aber wie konnte sie ihm noch so nachlaufen, nachdem er ihr das angetan hatte?!

Caro verstand es nicht. Sie war nur enttäuscht. Schwer enttäuscht. Was würde sie machen, wenn sie wiederkam? Sie wusste es nicht. Caro weinte.

Sie hatte wahrscheinlich für immer ihre eine beste Freundin verloren, wegen diesem verlogenen Drecksack.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um die Knie und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Zurückhalten konnte sie sie nicht mehr. Dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

Sie saß auf dem Bett, dass sie sich mit Will teilte. Ein Klopfen riss die aus ihren Gedanken.

„Caro?"

Sie wischte sich die Tränen fort. „Hau ab! Bitte!" Dann nahm sie sich ein Kissen und drückte es sich vors Gesicht.

Will steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und sah sich um. Seine geliebte Frau hockte auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, schluchzte, dass ihm das Herz noch schwerer wurde.

Vorsichtig drückte er die Tür auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah sie an.

Er hob seine Hand und streichelte ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

Sie schubste das Kissen von ihren Knien und fiel Will in die Arme.

Sie weinte auf seiner Schulter weiter. Er strich ihr über ihre langen Haare und schwieg. Er wusste, dass kein Wort tröstender war, als die Stille.

Melanie ahnte von all dem nichts. Sie betrachtete verzückt ihre Tochter. Max war vor einiger Zeit nach Unten gegangen, um „mal eben was zu trinken".

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Max kam herein. Er marschierte quer durchs Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Fußende des Bettes fallen.

Melanie schaute zu Max auf, der interessiert auf seine Stiefelspitzen schaute.

„Ist was passiert, oder ist dir dein Getränk auf den Magen geschlagen?"

Max lachte nicht. Irgendwas wollte er ihr sagen.

„Was ist denn?"

Er atmete tief durch. „Chrissy ist mit Jack durchgebrannt und das Abendessen fällt auch aus!"

Melanie hatte viel erwartet, aber nicht DAS. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Du machst Witze! Christina würde nie...", fing sie an, doch Max korrigierte:

„Oh doch, genau das hat sie getan. Sie waren eben unten im Esszimmer.

Sie wollten wohl, dass wir auch wieder auf die Pearl kommen. Nun, Caro hat das ausgesprochen, was alle dachten. Dann ist sie aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Jack und Christina sind dann allein auf die Pearl zurück."

Melanie vergaß für kurze Zeit, sogar Sally auf ihrem Arm, so geschockt war sie. Doch Sally meldete sich rasch. „Das glaub' ich einfach nicht! Und ihr habt sie laufen lassen?"

„Was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Sie ist alt genug, sie muss wissen, was sie tut."

„Ich glaub's nicht... Dieses kleine, zickige Weibsbild! ICH BRING SIE UM! Wenn die es noch ein mal wagt, ihre stinkenden Füßchen hier reinzusetzen, dann-", doch weiter kam sie nicht. Max hatte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst.

„Mach das, aber warte mit deinen Wutausbrüchen bitte bis dann..."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die dicken Tränen, die ihr aus den Augen quollen und er schloss sie in die Arme.

„Dieses Miststück!"

„Die gute, alte Pearl.", seufzte Jack und schloss Chrissy in die Arme.

Seit dem gestrigen Abend, waren sie unterwegs nach Tortuga gewesen und hatten in einer schäbigen Spelunke übernachtet.

Christina lächelte traurig. „Ja, da sind wir wieder."

Jack drückte ihr Kinn nach oben. „Komm, ich glaub', ich muss die ein paar Leute vorstellen.", sagte er und führte sie vom Dock aufs Deck der Pearl.

Ein untersetzter Mann trat ihnen gegenüber. Seine eisblauen Augen funkelten Chrissy misstrauisch an und ließen sie unmerklich zusammenfahren.

„Wer's 'n dat Cap'n?", er hatte eine tiefe grollende Stimme, die perfekt zu seinem Äußeren passte.

„Christina, meine Frau, ich habe dir von ihr erzählt.", erklärte Jack und warf dem Mann einen warnenden Blick zu. „Und das ist mein erster Maat, taugt wesentlich mehr als Tobs, glaub mit... Darf ich vorstellen? Ralph Smith."

„Aye, bin hier sozusagen das Mädchen für alles... Ahoi!", grüßte Smith, der jetzt, da er wusste, wer die Frau bei Jack war, wesentlich freundlicher dreinblickte.

Christina lächelte schüchtern. „Ahoi.." Smith ergriff ihre Hand und zerquetschte sie beinahe.

„Smith reicht. So nennen se mich alle...", grinste er. „Immer ‚ne Freude ‚ne Firstlady zu treffen. Wie lange noch?", schloss er mit einem fragenden Blick auf ihren gewölbten Bauch.

„Etwas mehr, als ein Monat.", grinste sie zurück.

„JACK!", schreie eine glockenhelle, weibliche Stimme aus dem Krähennest. Eine blondgelockte, schlanke Frau, schwang sich an einem Seil auf die Planken des Decks.

Sie schlang die Arme um Jack und küsste ihn schamlos auf den Mund. Dann erblickte sie Chrissy.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie und mied Chrissys erdolchenden Blicke.

„Christina.. Und das hier...", er deutete stolz auf die Frau, die ihn noch immer umschlang." Ist Rebecca."

Christina setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf.

Rebecca schaute mitleidig an ihr herunter. Ihr Blick blieb an ihrem Bauch haften.

„Oh, scheint wohl beim Geldverdienen etwas schief gegangen zu sein, was Schätzchen?", kommentierte sie und drehte gleichzeitig Jacks Bart um ihren Zeigefinger.

„Oh nein, da ist gar nicht schiefgegangen... das haben Jack und ich schon geplant... ,Schätzchen'!"

Abrupt hörte Rebecca auf, an Jack herumzufummeln- „Das soll dein Balg sein? Jag sie vom Schiff, dann haben wir unsere Ruhe... vor der!"

Doch Jack nahm Chrissys Hand in die seine. „Sie wird nicht gehen. Sie ist meine Frau und mein Kind!", sagte er ruhig an Rebecca gewandt. doch sie schaute drein, als ob man die angebrüllt und geohrfeigt hätte.

„Fein...", sagte sie. „Dann nehme ich an, dass ich nicht weiter benötigt werde..."

„Schnell erkannt Püppi!", erwiderte Chrissy und funkelte Rebecca böswillig an.

Ruckartig, stieß Rebecca Jack fort, hob die Hand und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. „Warts nur ab, das zahl ich dir noch heim... Und was dich angeht, Schwester, ich rate dir, gut auf deinen kleinen Bastard aufzupassen, auf See kann so einiges passieren."

Sie wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte zu den Docks.

„Ja... aber.. ich hab' doch... RE-", begann Jack, brach aber ab, als er Christinas strafenden, verletzten Blick sah.

Smith stand ihnen mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte Jack verständnislos.

„Komm Chris, ich zeig' dir mal das Schiff.", sagte Smith und führte die verwirrte Chrissy unter Deck.

„Seit wann?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Schon seit 'ner ganzen Weile." Er setzte sich auf ein Fass.

„Aber nie etwas ernstes." Bis auf diese Rebecca, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Diese Christina wirkte schon so mehr als verunsichert.

Da musste er ihr nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. Wie sie an der Leiter stand, die Augen starr an die Decke blickte, schien sie ihm einsam und verlassen. Aufrichtiges Mitgefühl regte sich in ihm.

„Caro hatte so recht.", murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Bitte?"

„Sie sagte, ich sei naiv und sie hatte so recht..."

„Ich versteh' nicht ganz."

Nun ließ auch sie sich auf eines der Fässer gleiten und stützte die Stirn auf die Faust. Sie seufzte.

„Meine beste Freundin... mitunter... Sie sagte, ich sei naiv und nach allem, was ER mir angetan habe, wäre ich verrückt ihm zu folgen."

Smith schaute zuboden und starrte auf die Planken. Dann sah er sie wieder an und bemerkte wie ihr stetig leise Tränen über die hohen Wangen liefen.

Er erkannte eine Frau, die dringend einen brauchte, der ihr zuhörte, ihr keine weisen Ratschläge erteilte, oder sie maßregelte. Ihr keine Vorträge hielt. Ihr keine tröstenden Worte zuflüsterte.

Er erkannte eine Frau, die jemand brauchte, der ihren Sorgen lauschte. Einfach nur schwieg und hörte, was sie zu sagen hatte ohne sie zu unterbrechen.

Smith rückte sein Fass näher an ihres und nahm ihre feingliedrigen, trockenen Hände in seine schwieligen, von Seereisen gezeichneten.

„Was hat er dir angetan?"

Chrissy sah ihn mit schockgeweiteten Augen an und dann brach alles aus ihr heraus.

Wie ein Damm, der nur von ein paar knorrigen, morschen Stützen gehalten wurde, plötzlich bricht, wenn man einen Stein dagegen wirft. Sie erzählte ihm alles. Von Begin an. Smith hielt nur ihre Hände und lauschte ihren Worten und langsam verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

War Jack wirklich so ein schlechter Kerl?

Na gut, er kannte ihn als exzentrischen, sturen, hurenden Bock, aber so etwas kannte er von ihm nicht. Er wusste nicht, dass Jack so mit einem anderen Menschen umgehen konnte; Ihn mit Worten, so verletzen konnte.

Er hatte nur mitbekommen, was er mit Kapitänen von anderen Schiffen machen konnte, wenn er mit dem falschen Fuß (so schien es ihm zumindest) aufgestanden war.

„Warum bist du dann mit ihm gekommen?", fragte er schließlich, als sie geendet hatte.

„Ich liebe ihn... Gott weiß wieso und ich wollte, dass das Kind mit seinem richtigen Vater aufwächst."

Smith nickte – er verstand.

„Was soll ich denn nur machen? Jetzt, wo ich weiß, was er die ganze Zeit gemacht hat?"

„Stell ihn zur Rede... Und dann... Wir werden sehen."

„Darf man mal fragen, was hier los ist?"

Jack Sparrow stand in der Luke, durch die auf ein mal ein heller Streifen gleißendes Sonnenlicht in den Lagerraum fiel. Sein wuterfüllter Blick ruhte auf Smiths Händen, die Chrissys festhielten.

Er kam herunter, fasste Chrissy beim Ellenbogen, zerrte sie hoch und zog sie hinter sich her in seine Kajüte. Er knallte sie Tür zu und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum.

„Setz dich...", sein Ton war schroff und sie wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Sie folgte seiner Anweisung und Jack baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf und funkelte sie an.

„Was machst du mit meinem ersten Maat im Lagerraum? Hände ineinander verschlungen??!"

Christina sah ihn ebenfalls mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Gar nichts, zumindest nicht, das was du denkst! Er hat mir nur zugehört! Mehr nicht!"

„Ach zugehört nennt man das neuerdings! Wehe, ich erwische dich noch einmal mit ihm alleine!"

„Willst du mir drohen? Du, der du mich angelogen hat, du bräuchtest mich zurück, weil du so einsam bist, aber das warst du ja anscheinend nicht!!"

Ihre Stimme war weinerlich. Jack sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und legte die Hände auf die Armlehnen ihres Sessels. beugte sich zu ihr herunter, und wieder roch sein Atem nach Rum.

Sie blinzelte. Konnte er sich in der kurzen Zeit etwa schon betrunken haben?

„Christina...", sein heißer Atem benebelte ihre Sinne. (‚Nicht schon wieder... bitte', flehte sie stumm). „Willst du mir das ernsthaft vorwerfen? Mir ein bisschen Spaß verwehren?"

Er hob die Hand und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, aber man muss die Zeit ja irgendwie überbrücken.. Bis du unser Balg zur Welt gebracht hast. Meinst du nicht?" Jack lächelte süffisant.

„Jack.. hör auf... bitte, du machst mir angst."

Er lachte atemlos. „Ich mach dir angst, ja? Warum? Davor?"

Er fasste ihr in den Nacken, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie mit aller Gewalt auf den Mund. In dem Moment, wo sich ihre Lippen berührten, verfiel sie ihm wieder.

Es war ein Teufelskreis. Sie hätte ihn umbringen können, doch seine Nähe war immer noch elektrisierend. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Seine Hände wanderten an ihrer Wange entlang, führten weiter hinab und berührten nun ihren Babybauch. Er unterbrach den Kuss, schaute überglücklich auf den Bauch, ihr wieder ins Gesicht.

„Das Baby... es hat getreten! Ich habe es gespürt! Ich habe es gespürt!"

Er fing ihren Blick auf. Sie sah in seine einzigartigen, bezaubernden , vom Alkohol (wie sie glaubte) leicht benebelte Augen.

Diese tiefbraunen Augen, die sie seit er, von mehr als einem Jahr, in der Klasse 8a gekommen war, fasziniert hatten.

„Ja..." Chrissy lächelte. „Ich liebe dich und ich verspreche dir alles, solange du mich nie mehr so behandelst, wie vor sieben Monaten."

„Ich verspreche es dir! Nie wieder!"

Sie versanken wieder in einen innigen Kuss. Dann kniete er sich hin; Chrissy zog ihr Hemd über den Bauch und Jack legte ein Ohr auf ihren Bauch.

„Hey, du kleiner Pirat! Du wirst einmal die Pearl steuern."

Chrissy lachte. „Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird?"

„Ach pah! Das wird ein Junge!" Er streichelte und küsste ihren Bauch, und sie schloss einfach die Augen und genoss es.

Malte saß unterdessen in der Küche der großen Kaufmannsvilla und schlurfte betrübt einen großen Krug Milch. Um ihn herum, alles Liebespaare.

Jetzt war Melanie mit Max und Sally beglückt, Caro war mit Will beschäftigt, Chrissy war mit Jack abgehauen. Holger, mit seiner unbekannten Freundin.

Irgendwann, würd auch er verschwinden, ganz bestimmt. Malte seufzte bedrückt. Damals in der Klasse, war alles so unkompliziert gewesen.

Mit einem Seufzer griff er in seinen Hosenbund.

Seine Finger stießen an etwas, das früher ein Stift gewesen sein mochte. Er zog es hervor. Ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Die Zeit auf der Pearl, war eine schöne gewesen. Trotz allem. Sein Herz gehörte einzig und allein der See. Er gehörte der See. Seine Hand schloss sich um den gelben Stift, den er vor Ewigkeiten, wie es ihm schien, von Julian geklaut und dann zu einem Spuckrohr umfunktioniert hatte.

‚Wie albern...', dachte er. ‚Das ist dieses Ding noch immer mit mir herumschleppe.' Malte steckte sich das Spuckrohr in sein Hemd.

„Wenn ich mich beeile...", murmelte er. Dann schrieb er einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief und verließ vorfreudig das Haus.

„Black Pearl, ich komme!"

Nur zehn Minuten später, betraten Marc und Holger die Küche.

Sie waren in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft, wo Marc eindeutig die falsche Position vertrat.

„Ich sage dir, es ist nicht so! Der Widerstand bleibt konstant, wären wir im Physikraum könnte ich dir das ganz leicht beweisen."

Holger sah ihn wie einen Lehrer an, der gerade von seinem Schüler verbessert wurde.

Er ging zum Schrank und holte sich einen Apfel.

„Sag mal, hast du mal bemerkt, das wir beobachtet werden?"

Doch Marc ging auf seine Frage gar nicht ein. „Hey, was ist das denn?!" Er hob einen Zettel vom Tisch. „Ein Brief ... von Malte!"

Holger, der genüsslich in seinen Apfel gebissen hatte, trat zu Marc und schaute ihm über die Schulter, um mitzulesen. Holger ließ ein ersticktes Husten hören und Marc wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Dort stand doch wahrhaftig, schwarz auf weiß:

_Hey ihr Spuckrö(h?)rchen,_

es tut mir leid, aber ich halt's auf Land nicht mehr aus, ich brauche die See und mein Piratendasein. Wenn ich Glück habe erwische ich die Pearl noch, bevor sie in Tortuga ausläuft.

_ Ich verbleibe weiterhin_

_ Euer Freund Malte_

„Wusste gar nicht, dass er so sauber schreiben kann!", entfuhr es Holger. „Wenn man bedenkt, das seine Nullen wie Sechsen aussahen und er dann mit 'ner Sechs statt mit ner Null gerechnet hat! Das hat ihn ne 3 gekostet!"

„Das hat er bei dir sicher extra gemacht, damit du was zu tun hast, mit dem entziffern und raten. Jetzt macht's ja gar keinen Spaß mehr, dich zu ärgern."

Holgers schlichtes „Hmpf", war Antwort genug. Doch Marc war tottraurig, dass Malte, sein bester Kumpel, nun auch fort war.

„Kann mir mal bitte jemand sagen, warum jetzt alle abhauen? Holger?"

„Jeder hat seine Gründe... Aber warm die Pearl? Dieser verfluchte Sparrow!"

„Dummheit?"

Holger nickte.

„Aber ich denke, es ist jugendliche Dummheit. Die macht jeder mal. In der Pubertät, macht Mann so was halt. Ich denke, er wird zurückkommen... irgendwann."

Marc nickte und verließ geknickt die Küche.

Er ging hinaus um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

Holger setzte sich auf den Schemel, auf dem vorher Malte gesessen hatte. Er nahm sich den Brief vom Tisch und las ihn durch. Wieder und wieder.

Und da fiel ihm wieder ein, was seine große Jugendsünde gewesen war. Auf ein mal. Er lachte leise auf.

Die Tür ging auf. Tobi trat ein und riss Holger den Brief aus der Hand.

„Wat issn dadran lustisch?"

„Nüx."

Er ließ Tobi, den Brief in der Hand, stehen und begab sich in den Schlafzimmerkorridor um einmal nach Sally und ihrer Mutter zu sehen.

Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass alles einmal SO kommen würde. Was wohl Wolfram sagen würde? Er würde sich kaputt lachen.

Er klopfte an die Tür von Melles und Max' Zimmer, aus dem Babygeschrei hörbar war. Da Holger zweifelte, dass sie ihn gehört hatten, öffnete er die Tür.

Melly war gerade drauf und dran, Sally zu Stillen, Max war gerade dabei, die kleine Kommode aufzuräumen, die Sally als Wickelkommode diente, und war anscheinend heilfroh, dass Holger reinkam.

„Hallo, ihr drei. Wie geht's?", wandte er sich an Melle.

„Schon wieder topfit! Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen.", grinste sie zurück. Sie sah tatsächlich besser aus.

„Komisch, ist Caro nicht hier? Ich habe sie seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen.", bemerkte Holger, der seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen ließ.

„Nein, sie war auch heute noch nicht da." Melanie zuckte die Achseln.

Max sagte an Melle gewandt: „Ich will eben was trinken" und zog Holger hinaus.

„Sie ist überglücklich. Außerdem, meinte sie, sie sei froh, dass sie sich jetzt keine Tuchfetzen mehr in ihr Unterkleid stecken müsse. Sie sei ja so ein Flachland gewesen. Fand ich gar nicht. Du?"

Holger musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Nein, fand ich auch nicht. Male ist zur Pearl.", sagte er ohne Umschweife.

„WAAS?" Max dachte, Holger würde ihn auf den Arm nehmen. Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht noch einer.

„Kein Scherz." Max, war sichtlich überrumpelt.

„Melly darf es noch nicht wissen! Sie hat sich bei Chrissy schon so aufgeregt. Das ist nicht gut für sie-„ Holger nickte. Max bog zur Küche, Holger beschloss in Richtung Salon zu gehen.

So das war's mal wieder von den Spuckröhrchen, BITTE REVIEWT LEUTE!!!!


	30. Kapitel 30

JenniPotter: Danke danke -backknuddl-

nachtschatten: Freut uns, dass dir die Geschichte so gefallen hat! Wie das weitergeht, bleibt offen... und immer noch wissen wir nur eine Sache: wie es teilweise enden wird..

Und weiter geht's mit...

Kapitel 30

Es war eine eiskalte, stürmische Nacht. Die Bewohner der Villa schliefen längst.

Melles Tochter Sally schlief ihre erste Nacht durch. Das hatte Melanie Holger zu verdanken, der seinen Ohrring (und Ohrloch) liebevoll geopfert hatte. So nuckelte Sally jetzt bis zum Einschlafen an einem siebenhundertfünfundzwanziger Goldring.

Durch die stille Villa hallte ein unheimliches Geräusch, das durch sämtliche Fugen und Türschlitze drang. Ein Klopfen.

POCH! POCH!

Holger schrak verschwitzt aus seinem leichten Schlaf.

„Oh Gott! Sie ist da!" Der fünfzigprozentige Alptraum seiner schläfrigen Nächte.

Und nein! Es war nicht Caroline, die ihn mit dem Klassenbuch verfolgte und ihn an einen Eintrag erinnern wollte.

Er hatte von seiner Schülerin, der Tochter des Gouverneurs geträumt, wie sie mit gespitzten Wurmlippen und mit ausgestreckten Händen auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Die wässrigen, blauen Augen erwartungsvoll aufgerissen (was zwar nicht ganz so schlimm wie der Traum mit Caro war, aber immerhin!).

Fahrig strich er sich die schweißdurchtränkten Haare aus der Stirn. Ein erneutes Pochen, ließ ihn zusammenschrecken.

„Öffnet das Tor! Öffnet eure Pforte! Der Wind zerzaust mein silbernes Haar! Mein stupsendes Näschen trieft! Oh, so lasset mich ein! Es ist so unsymphatisch kalt!", rief eine Stimme unter seinem Fenster. Konnte das sein? Diese Ausdrucksweise!! Unmöglich!!!

Er sprang auf, rannte die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief er aus, als er die, in Lumpen gekleidete Person vor sich erkannte. Sein Gegenüber verzog überrascht das Gesicht.

„Ah, also Schumacher reicht!" Doch Holger fiel dem klatschnassen Deutschlehrer in die Arme: Endlich bin ich nicht mehr der Älteste!!"

„Also! Holger! Ich bin gerade mal fünfzig!!"

Holger dachte nicht daran auf Holger einzugehen.

„Endlich! Jemand mit _mehr_ als zwei Gehirnzellen!", dann begann der Mathelehrer des Oberstudienrats Schuhe zu küssen. „Mein Retter! Mein Held! Was kann ich dir Gutes tun?"

„Wie wär's mit: mich reinlassen?"

„Natürlich!" Holger sprang auf und riss Rainer hinein. „Wie geht es dir? Was machst du hier? Wie kommst du hier hin?"

Rainers Gesicht nahm einen leicht verwirrten Ausdruck an. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, ließ ein Poltern auf der Treppe sie herumfahren.

„Wo seit ich, ihr Halunken! Zeigt euch! Ich habe eine Bratpfanne und zögere nicht, sie einzusetzen!", tönte Wills Stimme.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kam er auf sie zu, die Pfanne weit über den Kopf erhoben. Plötzlich stutze er. Das Licht des Mondes ließ Holgers Ohrring aufblitzen und Will nahm die Arme herunter.

Er kannte keinen Ganoven, der bereit wäre, sich einen solchen Ring ins Ohr zu machen, geschweige denn, der ihn bezahlen konnte (Kösters Ring war aus purem Gold, wie er immer wieder stolz berichtete).

Erst jetzt bemerkte Will die zweite Person am Eingang. Das silberne Haar überschien den Ohrring.

„Rainer Schumacher?", stammelte er und schaute ungläubig.

Er hatte den laufenden Duden erst ein paar mal gesehen, im PanoPark zu Beispiel, doch er war bis zum heutigen Tag geplagt von Alpträumen, in denen er von ganzen Wortkolonnen verfolgt wurde.

Diese waren auch der Grund für seinen unruhigen Schlaf heute gewesen. Noch im Halbschlaf hatte er Stimmen gehört und das erste, was ihm einfiel waren entweder Einbrecher oder Groupies.

Also hatte er einen Abstecher in die Küche gemacht, sich die Pfanne geholt und war dann zur Tür gegangen, wo er jetzt immer noch stand.

„Schumacher, wie kommst DU hier hin?"

„Nun ja, ich begab mich gerade mit meinem Auto zu einer Dudenaustellung, als ich plötzlich zu einer Sperre kam. War mir nicht sehr genehm, doch ich dachte nicht mal daran, dass dort etwas im argen liege und folgte der Umleitung. Ich fuhr in einen Tunnel, der in seiner Schwärze kaum zu übertreffen war und dann, war ich hier! Per Pedes (Anm.: Zu Fuß!), muss man anmerken, bin ich durch den Wald hierhingetabst!"

Sein Erklärungsfluss verstummte und Holger und Will schauten sich stumm an.

„Und jetzt willst du hier bleiben?", fragte Will und seine Stimme verriet, dass er nicht _ganz_ so erfreut über den Besuch des Deutschlehrers war, wie Holger.

Er gestand sich ein, dass er Angst hatte. Rainer könnte Caro anziehen. Könnte sie ihm auspannen, allein schon seiner Bildung wegen, mit der _er _nicht mithalten konnte. Außerdem konnten graue Strähnen sehr sexy sein...

„Klar bleibt er hier!", triumphierte Holger und zog Schumacher an der blauen Umhängetasche mit sich.

Dabei riss diese und ihr kärglicher Inhalt verteilte sich über dem Boden. Ein Duden. Zwei hefte mit Deutscharbeiten der Fünf, und... seine unentbehrliche Thermoskanne mit ungesüßtem Spargeltee.

Holger lachte leise und hob alles auf.

Er legte es auf den untersten Treppenabsatz und setzte sich dann mit Will und Rainer in die Küche.

Sie sprachen bis zum Morgengrauen (Holger brach fast zusammen, als er erfuhr, das der TuS-Velmede (seine Fußballmannschaft) sich hatte auflösen müssen, seit er nicht mehr dabei war), und Schumacher erfuhr alles über _wer mit wem_ und

die Geburt von Sally, den Haushaltsplan und Bigbrother. Rainer war fest davon überzeugt, dass falls es diesen Reality Artikel wirklich gab, er den Lesern noch etwas Bildung beibringen konnte

(Er wurd Tagelang mit einem Bild an der Treppe sprechen gesehen, hinter dem er Reporter vermutete. Er leierte Konjunktivformen raus und runter.)

Irgendwann am frühen Morgen begaben sich die Herren zu Bett. Schumacher schlug sein Quartier im Gästezimmer aus.

Er war _übermäßig_ entzückt von der _wundervollen Einrichtung_ und vor allem den _malvenfarbigen Vorhängen_ (Chrissy sagte später ein mal, sie wäre bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt der festen Überzeugung gewesen, das sei lila).

Der nächste Morgen

Rainer hatte sich total übermüdet ins Bett gelegt und war, dank der weichen Matratze, auch schnell in Schlaf gefallen.

Holger und Will hatten sich beratschlagt und wollten den Rest beim Frühstück in Kenntnis setzen. Doch dazu kam es nicht...

„WAAAAAAAA!" Ein Aufschrei gellte durch das Haus, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufschlag. „Aua!"

Melle rappelte sich wieder auf und schaute sich die Bescherung an, die sie verursacht hatte. Über den untersten Treppenabsatz verteilt lag der Inhalt der dunkelblauen Tasche, die bei dem Sturz gerissen war.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und schluckte. Dann nahm sie den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen langen, wehklagenden Laut aus.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Vergangenheit (oder Zukunft, wie man's eben nimmt ) hole sie ein.

Die Türen aus der Etage über ihr schlugen auf und knallten an die Wand.

Die restlichen Bewohnen strömten aus ihren Schlafzimmern auf die Treppe zu, ganz zuletzt Holger und Will deren Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie wussten, weshalb Melanie diesen markerschütternden Schrei ausgestoßen hatte.

Mit zitternder Hand, wies Melli auf die Tasche. „Was, was ist das? Ist das die Tasche vom Schumacher? Bitte, sagt mir, das kann doch nicht, das darf einfach nicht!", stieß sie hervor und drehte sich um, ihr Blick lastete anklagend auf ihren Freunden und dem Mathehehrer.

Da öffnete sich noch eine Tür und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken bevor sie Rückwärts die den Treppenabsatz herunterfiel..

„Guten Moooooooorgen!", hallte eine Stimme durchs Treppenhaus und alle Köpfe drehten sich um.

Rainer kam fröhlich pfeifend aus dem Gästezimmer.

„W-wie?", stotterte Tobi.

„Warum?", flüsterte Malte.

„DER DUDEN IST ZURÜCK!", schrie Marc, und fiel auf die Knie.

„Ja, genau!" Rainer stolzierte die Treppe hinab, stellte sich vor Marc und reichte ihm gar huldvoll eine gar huldig-helfende Hand. Marc sah hinauf und seine blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Foltere mich! Traktiere mich! Schick mich zu Diether Bohlen! Aber verschone mich mit dem DUDEN!", rief er aus und blickte Rainer verzweifelt an.

„Marc... Was denkst du bloß von mir? Meine Wenigkeit, würde deiner Minderheit niemals Leid zufügen können! Ich interessiere mich lediglich für deine Bildung!!!"

TBC...

Dieses Chap widmen wir mal unserem ehemaligen Klassenlehrer, der nicht genau getroffen wurde, aber die hervorstehenden Eigenschaften, entsprechend der Realität. Und er is ja echt n netter Kerl, wenn er will.


	31. Kapitel 31

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAALOHAAAA!!!!!!**

Hier geht's auch endlich mal weiter

Wie, das werdet ihr ja rausfinden . Und jetzt erst mal an meine lieben beiden Reviewer:

**nachtschatten**: Ein Bibeltext??? –schauder- Aber das ist ja im Grunde so was ähnliches, wie die Sache mit HoKö, der hat immer welche verteilt, wenn man zu laut war... bis er dann gemerkt hat, dass das nix bringt. –gg-. Wie das mit dem Duden und der BP ist, wird sich ja noch früher oder später herausstellen. Das Ende haben wir schon halbwegs ersonnen . Wir hoffen ja mal, it'll please ya. Oder auch nich –gg-

**Freaky:** Wieso spät? Hauptsache ein Review! Wir sind dankbar über jede „treue Seele" . Es gibt ja auch wirklich Leute, die eine Geschichte lesen, und gar kein Review schreiben, was ich irgendwie blöd finde. Man kann doch auch durchaus Kritik üben! Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt ! Ist immer schön zu hören!

_**DANKE AN NACHTSCHATTEN FÜRS BETALESEN!!! –durchknuddl- **_

Kapitel 31

Melanie betrachtete ihr Kind. Sally schlief einen ruhigen Schlaf. Noch vor zwei Jahren hatte sie behauptet, sie wolle nie Mutter werden und sie hasse Kinder. Insbesondere hätte sie keine Lust auf schreiende, nervende, kleine Windelscheißer. Im Grunde genommen war Sally das auch, aber die Liebe, die sie an dieses kleine, vollkommene Wesen band, machte alles wieder wett.

„Hi Melanie..." Holger ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Hallo...", sagte Melanie, ohne ihren Blick von Sally abzuwenden. „Ist sie nicht süß?"

Holger sah sie an und nickte geistesabwesend.

Melanie lächelte ihre Tochter selig an.

Es durchfuhr Holger wie ein Blitz. Diese Ähnlichkeit! „Ähm...", begann er. Melly sah auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ja?"

Doch Holger verwarf den Gedanken. Das konnte unmöglich... nein, das war sicher nur Zufall, ein dummer Zufall. Da Holger nichts besseres wusste, um die Situation zu retten, fragte er: „Wie klappt's mit dem Stillen?"

Melanie musste lachen. Es hörte sich zu komisch an, von Holger gefragt zu werden, wie es mit dem Stillen klappt.

Holger beobachtete sie, während sie lachte. Unmöglich!

„Ja, es klappt gut! Ich hatte zuerst Angst, dass sie nicht satt wird, aber Sally reicht's." Sie blickte ihre Tochter wieder mit einem liebevollen Mutterblick an und seufzte.

Holger ergriff die Gelegenheit, um sich zu verziehen und in Ruhe nachzudenken. Es zog ihn in die Nachmittagssonne. Er legte sich auf ein, von der Villa nicht einsehbares Rasenstück, und döste. Die Wellen rauschten beruhigend und eine sanfte Brise blies ihm um die Nase.

Man hätte meinen können, er würde diese Ruhe genießen, doch in seinem Kopf baute sich ein Wust von Fragen auf, die er auch nicht mithilfe der binomischen Formeln lösen konnte. Auch nicht mit quadratischen Ungleichungen. Melanie war sechzehn... das war achtundneunzig. Oh, mein Gott. November... Februar... rein rechnerisch, war es einhundertprozentig, aber DAS konnte doch nun wirklich nicht sein.

Während er versuchte, sich klarzumachen, dass es nicht im Februar des Jahres neunundachtzig passiert sein konnte, ließ er seiner Erinnerung freien Lauf...

„Okay, Jungs!" Tobias stapfte in das Wohnzimmer, in dem er die männlichen Bewohner zusammengetrommelt hatte. „Lagebesprechung." Er wurde mit skeptischen Blicken bedacht. Marc fläzte sich auf einem Sofa. Die drei älteren Herren (Holger, Rainer und (der zum Leidwesen aller, noch anwesende) Jacques) hockten auf dem Boden und versuchten verzweifelt binomische Formeln mit französischen Vokabeln und deutschen Konjunktiven gleichzusetzen (welches in das Konzept nicht reinpasst, bleibt dem Leser zu entscheiden, aber wir alle wissen es, nur ein Tipp: Allons enfants de la....).

Max lag auf dem Eichentisch und starrte philosophisch schielend an die Decke.

Marc schwang die Beine über die Kante der Couch und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Dankbar nickend ließ sich Tobi neben seinen Kumpanen nieder.

„Was gibt's so Dringendes, Meister?" Max starrte noch immer an die Decke. Die drei Herren wandten sich nun endlich Tobi zu.

Tobi seufzte und zog ein paar bunte Pergamentblätter aus seinem Hosenbund. Mit einem lauten „Klatsch" landete der zusammengefaltete Packen auf den Tisch. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei, stürzte, von dem Geräusch zweifellos überrascht, Max vom Tisch.

„Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Versei'ung! Was ist das ?", fragte Jacques, den Blick noch immer auf das bunte Pergament geheftet.

„Ich weiß, was das ist!!", rief Holger empört aus. „Was willst du mit meinen Evangelien, Tobs?!" Er hatte sie so lange nicht gesehen und er wollte wetten, dass das der verschollene Lukas war.

„Ich brauchte Schmierpapier, in Ordnung? Aber egal jetzt..."

Holgers Herz setzte aus. Dieser Dreckskerl! Der arme Lukas! Es rauschte in seinem Kopf und sein Herz hämmerte wild, während er Tobias beobachtete. Er hörte nicht, was er heftig gestikulierend erklärte. Dieser Kerl hatte in seinem privaten Besitz gewühlt und seinen Lukas entwendet. Das war ja ein fantastischer Tag!, dachte er bitter. Erst die Erkenntnis mit Melanie, jetzt Tobias der Evangeliendieb!

Um ihn herum brandete tosender Beifall aus. Er beachtete ihn nicht. Das einzige, was ihn kümmerte, war, wie er seinen Frust am besten an Tobias auslassen konnte.

„Holger? Junge! Warum bist du so bleisch um die Nase? Freust du disch nischt?" eine französische Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Der Akzent war unverkennbar.

„Worüber sollte ich mich denn freuen?", zischte Holger und zog in Erwägung, lieber den Franzmann umzubringen, als den miserablen Mathematiker. Doch es fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein, welcher Typ schlimmer war.

„Dass du und moi jetzt bei vive-la-mode sind!", erwiderte Jacques freudestrahlend.

„Wo? Wir sind doch im Wohnzimmer?!"

„Nein! Bei Naff-Naff a-capella!"

"Was??" Holger riss die Augen auf und starrte Tobias an. Im selben Atemzug schalt er sich, für seine Unaufmerksamkeit.

„Malte ist weg. Wir brauchen Ersatz!" Tobias schaute Holger mit einem Das-versteht-sich-doch-von-selbst-Blick an.

Phantastisch. Das wurde ja immer besser!

Er kniete im Brackwasser. Seine Hosen waren nass. Er fror. Und doch machte es ihm nichts aus. So lange er hier, hinter den Fässern, ausharrte und auf den geeigneten Augenblick wartete, konnte ihm nichts passieren. Seufzend setzte er sich und lehnte den Rücken gegen eines der Fässer. Er war auf das erstbeste Schiff geschlichen, als er gesehen hatte, dass das Schiff, auf das er ursprünglich wollte, den Hafen schon lange verlassen hatte. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Wann war er da, der geeignete Augenblick. Wenn die Crew ihn entdecke? Warum war er doch gleich auf dieses Schiff gegangen? Nur, weil die Pearl, nicht mehr da war? Unwahrscheinlich, das wusste er. Weil ihn dieses Schiff seltsamerweise anzog. Wie die See, wegen der er seine Freunde zurückgelassen hatte. Wie eine Sirene zog sie ihn zu sich, und er vermochte nich, ihrem Lockruf zu widerstehen. Er lauschte genießerisch und mit geschlossenen Augen dem Klatschen der Wellen an den Seitenwänden des Schiffes.

Tritte auf den Stufen, Planken knirschten, eine Klinge an der Kehle und ein lautes Dröhnen, als er hart am Kopf getroffen wurde.

Der Vollmond schien auf das Deck des großen, schwarzen Dreimasters, der auf Beute wartend über die karibische See trieb. Ziellos und rastlos zugleich.

Das Licht brach sich in ihrem blonden Haar, das noch immer nicht seinen Reiz auf ihn verloren hatte. Es verströmte diesen Duft, der nur an ihr hing und so viele, schöne Erinnerungen , an so viele gemeinsam durchlebte, glückliche Stunden in sich barg. Lächelnd streichelte er ihre Wange. Er spürte nicht, wie sie leicht zusammenzuckte. Jack nippte noch einmal an seiner Flasche . Nur wenige Tropfen rannen seine Kehle hinab. Fluchend warf er sie von Bord.

„Geh schon mal vor, Süße! Ich komme gleich nach.", er ließ seine Finger an ihrem Hals hinabgleiten und schlang einen Arm um ihre Tallie. Dann ließ er sie los und torkelte unter Deck. Sie sah ihm angewidert nach. Sie hasste es, wenn er trank. Wenn er so mit ihr redete. Als sei sie nichts weiter als sein Flittchen!

Die Männer, die um diese Nachtzeit noch an Deck waren, warfen ihr mitleidige Blicke zu.

Wütend stapfte sie zur Tür der Kapitänskajüte, um sich diesen unerwünschten Blicken nicht weiter aussetzen zu müssen, und knallte energisch die Tür zu. Sie war seine Frau verdammt und nicht der Gegenstand, an dem er seine Gelüste befriedigen konnte! Seit Daniel da war, ging das so. Er hatte Smith sozusagen als „Amme für Nachts" abkommandiert und bediente sich, wann immer ihm danach war, an ihr. Sie trat an eines der Fenster. In solchen Momenten, in denen sie alleine war, dachte sie oft an Melle und Caro, die sie für dieses Monster zurückgelassen hatte. Sie könnten ihr jetzt sicherlich helfen. Alles, was sie hatte, war jetzt auf diesem Schiff. Ein Widerling von einem Ehemann und ihr Sohn, den sie über alles liebte. Unter Schmerzen hatte sie ihn zur Welt gebracht. Sie hatte alles verflucht. Den lieben Gott und den Teufel in einem Atemzug. Und dann hatte Smith ihn auf ihren Bauch gelegt und sie hatte geweint. Wie sie es so oft tat. Doch dieses mal, weinte sie wegen der Liebe, die sie für das kleine Wesen empfand, das sie achteinhalbe Monate wie ein Parasit ausgesaugt hatte, und der jetzt alles war, das ihr etwas bedeutete.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Kalter, nach Tod stinkender Atem streifte ihre Wange. Sie spannte all ihre Muskeln an. Die Hand auf ihrer Schulter war knochig und klamm. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Von der Angst gelähmt stand sie da. Roch den fauligen Atem. Spürte die kalte Pranke. Versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, das sich beschleunigte als sich eine Kralle auf ihren Bauch legte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie. Sie hoffte inständig, die Person hatte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerkt. Es konnte durchaus tödlich sein, erkannte der Gegner die Schwäche. Wie oft hatte Jack ihr das gepredigt.

„Das wirst du herausfinden." Die krächzende Stimmer einer alten Frau. Sturmkrähe! schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die Kralle ertastete ihren Bauch. Die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte sich um ihr Kinn; auf ihren Mund.

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun solle; tausende Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wer war diese Frau? Was wollte sie hier? Warum war sie her?

„Ja, das wirst du noch sehr bald herausfinden." Ein heiseres Lachen und der Mief benebelte ihre Sinne.

Die Kralle riss das Hemd auf. Die Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund und vier messerscharfe Nägel durchbohrten ihre Bauchdecke. Sie schrie gepeinigt auf, doch die kalte Hand erstickte jegliches Geräusch. Die Klaue bohrte sich tiefer in ihr Fleisch. Der Schmerz nahm ihr fast das Bewusstsein. Dann ließ die Krähe sie los und mit einem erstickten Schrei, lag sie auf dem Boden. Spuckte Blut.

„Lass dir das eine Warnung sein!"

Dann verschwamm alles um die herum. Wo war dieser verfluchte Sparrow, wenn man ihn brauchte?

„Was war das?", der Schiffsjunge schaute Stephen fragend an.

„Was soll sein?" Stephens Blick war auf das weite Meer gerichtet und seine großen Pranken steuerten die Pearl in andere Gefilde.

Die Augen des Schiffsjungen wanderten vielsagend nach unten. Unter ihnen lag die Kapitänskajüte. „Sie hat geschrieen...", flüsterte er.

Stephen lachte auf. „Du bist noch neu hier, deswegen will ich es dir erklären. Diese Christina ist seine Frau." – Der Junge blickte ihn überrascht an und Stephen musste noch einmal lachen. Wer hätte auch erwartet, dass dieser kalte Mann Sparrow verheiratet war. Die ganze Zeit, während der Geburt des kleinen Daniels, hatte er neben seiner Freu gestanden und sich nicht gerührt; hatte keine Regung gezeigt, als sie schrie und nichts getan, als sein Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickte. Er war dabei gewesen. Hatte Smith geholfen, da der Vater des Kindes es nicht für nötig hielt, etwas zu tun. „Glaub's ruhig. Gitt weiß, warum sie das getan hat. Ihn heiraten, mein' ich. Vielleicht war er nicht immer so ein Trunkenbold gewesen. Aber beim Klabautermann, sie ist auch verdammt jung. Das Baby, Daniel, is sein Junge, auch wenn Smith sich immer um ihn kümmert. Der Captain, hält sie weitgehend voneinander fern."

„Jesus! Ich dachte immer, sie sei..."

„Das ist sie auch. Nicht freiwillig, wohlgemerkt. Sie wehrt sich nicht. Keine Ahnung warum. Wahrscheinlich ist sie zu schwach."

„Und warum unternehmen wir nichts?" Der Knabe war genauso alt, wie sie, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Mike, er ist trotzt allem ein guter Captain da kann man nichts sagen!", er stockte. Sparrow betrat das Deck und ging zu seiner Kajüte. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie geschrieen, wenn er doch nicht da war?

„Bist du sicher, Junge?"

Mike verstand nicht. „Womit?"

„Das sie geschrieen hat."

„Ja..."

„Verdammt, was geht hier vor?"

„Was ist denn?"

„Hier, übernimm du!" Stephen ließ das Steuerrad los und stürzte die Treppe hinunter. Moment, was mach ich hier eigentlich? Er hielt an und dachte nach. Das war eine Angelegenheit des Captains, und niemand hatte sich da einzumischen.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ihre Wunden heilen schnell. Seltsam, da war wirklich nichts, was auf eine fremde Person hinweisen könnte?"

Rascheln von Stoff und das Klimpern von Metall.

Jemand nahm ihre Hand. Gefühl strömte zurück in ihren Körper. Zusammen mit dem Schmerz. Sie stöhnte. Ihre Lider flatterten.

„Lass und allein Smith... bitte." Jacks Stimme klang gepresst und erstickt. Schritte auf den Planken, das Knarren einer Tür und sie waren allein.

Chrissy schlug sie Augen auf.

„Christina." Er streichelte ihre Hand. Sie wandte den Kopf. Jack saß auf der Bettkante. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Erst ein mal hatte sie ihn so gesehen. Und da...

„Du bist nicht betrunken?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht.

Ihr Herz schien gleich zerspringen zu wollen. So oft, in den vergangenen Nächten hatte sie ihm den Tod gewünscht. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht mehr in ihr sah, als ein Objekt. Und jetzt saß er da und weinte. Um sie? Wohl kaum! Das letzte mal, hatte er auch geweint. Weil er Angst hatte sie zu verlieren? Nein. Er hatte Angst, seine Hure zu verlieren.

Sie entwand ihre Hand seinem Griff und schaute zur Ducke.

„Ich dachte, du würdest streben..."

„Als ob dich das kümmern würde!" Hatten wir das nicht schon ein mal? Ja, und danach war sie ihm wieder erlegen gewesen. Hatte sie nicht deswegen ihre Freunde verlassen?

„Ich habe dich hier gefunden." Er schluchzte auf und sie sah ihn wieder an. Zusammengesunken saß er da und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. „Du hast geblutet, und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich will dich nicht noch mal verlieren..."

Auch das hatte er schon ein mal gesagt. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Schwarze Punkte pochten vor ihren Augen, ihre Bauchdecke fühlte sich an, als platze sie gleich auf. Chrissy ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Was ist passiert?" Jack blickte sie an und die Tränen verliehen seinem Gesicht den alten Ausdruck. Diesen Dackelblick, dem sie nicht wiederstehen konnte. Christina hob die Hand und fuhr über seinen Rücken. Er beugte sich vor und drückte sie an sich. „Sag's mir..." Seine Stimme hatte sich wieder normalisiert. Sein heißer Atem streifte ihren Nacken. Sie hob auch ihren anderen Arm und schloss ihn tröstend in die Arme.

Ihre Geschichte schien Jack nachdenklich zu machen. Er wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger.

„Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein", schloss sie.

„Ja... du und Daniel... ihr dürft nich mehr allein bleiben. Sie wird wiederkommen... Ich werde die Crew informieren."

Ein seltsamer Eisengeschmack füllte seinen Mund. Das Wasser klatschte noch immer an die Bordwand. Noch immer war er pitschnass. Schlagartig kann die Erinnerung. Er spuckte aus. Blut. Er fuhr mit der Zunge die Zähne entlang, um festzustellen, dass keiner fehlte. Er berührte mit der Hand seine schmerzende Nase. Gebrochen. Er schlug die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich, als sei er betrunken. Eine Frau mit hüftlangen, blonden Locken stand vor ihm. Durch dir Gitterstäbe konnte er ein hämisches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausmachen.

„Danke, für die Informationen."

Welche Informationen? Und da kam die Erinnerung wieder. Sie hatten ihn gefoltert und etwas aus ihm herausgepresst, aber was, das fiel ihm nich ein.

Sie wandte sich ab. „Man sieht sich, Malte!"


	32. Kapitel 32

**Lang, lang ist's her...**

**Zu allererst _DANKE FÜRS BETALESEN, NACHTSCHATTEN_**

Ja, wir haben euch lange im Stich gelassen –um Vergebung bitt-. Mittlerweile ist ne ganze Menge passiert... Die Zeugnisse sind da, einige haben sich verschlechtert, andere verbessert. Falls es euch interessiert, wir drei sind besser geworden und wünschen uns diesen ekligen Schnee weg! Es ist kalt, es ist nass und einfach nur... –schauder-. Unser aller liebster Mathe- und Physiklehrer (unsere Leser werden jetzt „HOKÖÖÖ" schreien) ist vergeben... ja ja, liebe Mädels, aber träumen dürft ihr ja noch ;p. Die Glückliche ist eine hübsche Französisch- und Deutschreferendarin Frau Bonn. Das ganze hat sich schon vor einem halben Jahr angebahnt, und jetzt ist es wohl offiziell .

Aber zu den Neuigkeiten von uns:

_Caro_: Ist jetzt Schülerlotsin und kümmert sich um das Wohlergehen der Busreisenden nach Drolshagen (eine wunderschöne Stadt, mit einem _ancient Stadtkern)_. Sie sorgt sich rührend um Melanie und Chrissy, wie es eine Mutter auch sollte, und freut sich riesig auf das zehnte Schuljahr, das diesen Sommer für Chrissy und sie beginnt, weil in Geschichte dann ihr Lieblingsthema behandelt wird... der zweite Weltkrieg (Chrissy findet das Thema voll dooofi ).

_Melle_: Unser liebes Nesthäkchen hat nichts von ihrem Humor verloren, auch wenn sie jetzt (leider) nicht mehr Teil unserer Klasse ist. Sie wiederholt (freiwillig) die achte Klasse, hat sich wirklich gebessert und hat, als einzige von und 3en, noch das Glück von Holger Köster unterrichtet zu werden. Sie hat eine Babybornpuppe adoptiert, die in ihrer Klasse mutterlos auf dem Pult lag und sie in einem Kindersitz neben sich gesetzt. Ihr Adoptivkind Christina-Caroline soll über die bevorstehenden Osterferien in der Schule bleiben, was ihre Patentanten (Caro und Chrissy) sehr bestürzt.

_Chrissy_: Sitzt momentan am PC und schreibt hier alle News auf, die euch über eure Autorinnen, vielleicht interessieren könnten und hört im Hintergrund einen jaulenden Harry Potter auf holländisch, wo von sie nichts versteht, den sie aber unbedingt für Melanie aufnehmen will. Was man nicht alles tut. Also... im Gegensatz zu Caro, findet Chrissy das neunte Schuljahr ganz lustig, sie steht jede Pause mit Caroline und Melanie am Mülleimer und ihrer neugefundenen Freundin: Claudia, einem Feuerlöscher, der ihr immer sehr zutraulich im Rücken hängt und sie angrinst. Im übrigens ist sie sehr zufrieden mit Geschichte, sie ist fasziniert von der French Revolution und liebt, ebenso wie Melle, „Jeanne die Kamikaze Diebin". Sollten sich hier noch mehr Fans davon finden... meldet euch bitte ...

So aber genug gefaselt... Hier die Kommentare zu den Reviews:

**_Teufelsweib:_** Ja, wir haben unsere Gründe . Wir haben ihn ein „kleines bisschen" abgeändert, weil... na ja... MELLE HAT ANGEFANGEN – anschuldend auf das Mädchen deut, dass mit ihrer Babyborn spielt- hätte die nicht mit ihrer Vergewaltigung angefangen dann... mal gucken, was sich so ergibt . Danke für das Lob, da freuen wir uns immer drüber. Das mit dem „schnell weiterschreiben" hat ja nicht wirklich geklappt, aber das nächste Chap, kommt bestimmt bald! –versprech- wenn nicht, back ich dir n Kuchen .

**_nachtschatten:_** Nochmals danke für dein Review, dass du uns ja echt immer ablieferst! –dank und verbeug für alle Dienste! Wir schulden dir noch was –zwinker- . Vielleicht schick ich dir mal was außer der Reihe . Dank Schön! Aber es geht ja auch weiter und zwar...

**JETZT...**

Don't go away

Kapitel 32

Die Sonne strahlte, kein Wölkchen am Himmel, dies nahm Melle zum Anlass mit Max einen großen, ausgiebigen Spaziergang zu machen und die kleine Sally bei Tobi zu lassen.

Tobias, sichtlich überfordert, nahm Sally aus ihrem Bettchen und versuchte ihr schon einmal etwas Sprechen beizubringen. Man(n) konnte ja nicht früh genug anfangen!

„Sag mal Tobi! Na los! T-o-b-i! Ist doch gar nicht so schwer! T-O-B-I! Und jetzt du!" Er sah Sally mit erwartungsvoll aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Bababa.. ähjao..."

„Nein, nein! T-O-B-I!" Tobias kniff die Augen zusammen und hob eine Augenbraue, als Sally gluckste. Weiber, dachte er, das fängt wohl schon in dem Alter an.

„Wenn du sie mit dieser dämlichen Fresse weiter anstarrst, fängt sie gleich an zu heulen."

Tobias drehte sich um und ließ Sally vor Schreck fast fallen. Holger lehnte im Türrahmen, hatte die Arme verschränkt und grinste Tobi schelmisch entgegen. Tobi öffnete und schloss den Mund, ohne dass ein Laut über seine Lippen kam. Einige hohle Klicklaute entrannen seinem schlagartig staubtrockenen Hals, was Holgers Grinsen noch breiter werden ließ.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", würgte er nach Sekunden der Stille hervor.

Der Mathelehrer lachte laut auf und fuhr sich mit der Linken durchs Haar, das –Tobi konnte es einfach nicht fassen – so kurz war, dass es einem schwarzen Fußballfeld glich. „Ab dreißig kann man ja auch mal was für sich tun. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht da, ich hab zwei Mitteilungen, die ich nur zurzeit zumindest, dir sagen möchte."

„Du bist schwul und willst mich heiraten! Holger ich-„

„Nein! Trottel!", Holger hob die rechte Hand, in der er ein in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch hielt. „Ich mach's kurz: Melanie ist meine Tochter und Chrissy... lies selbst..." Er warf Tobi das Buch zu, der wie erstarrt dastand. In einem Arm Sally, mit dem anderen versuchte er das Buch zu fangen.

Holger ließ sich ächzend auf einem Schemel nieder.

„Von einem Lehrer hätte ich wirklich mehr erwartet! Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört!" Caro stürmte in den Raum und hob das Buch auf. „Was geht dich bitte an, was in ihrem Tagebuch steht?"

Holger hob den Kopf und blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Sie ist ja nicht hier, um mir das zu verbieten, oder?"

„Das ist, als ob du auf ihrem Grab stehst und draufpisst!"

Holger zuckte zusammen. Noch nie hatte er Caro solche Wörter benutzen gehört. „Sie ist nicht tot, Caroline..."

„Umso schlimmer!" Dann ging sie mit großen Schritten hinaus.

Tobias legte Sally in ihre Wiege und stellte sich neben Holger. Sanft legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was hast du gelesen?", fragte er zögernd.

Holger starrte an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster und Tobias entdeckte erschrocken, dass der Mathelehrer nur mir Mühe erlösende Tränen zurückhalten konnte. „Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre es nie so weit gekommen."

Beim Abendessen saß Caro neben Melanie, deren Blick stur auf ihren Teller gerichtet war. Als Holger den Raum betrat, ruckte ihr Kopf nach oben und sie starrte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Caro stand auf und ging, ohne Holger eines Blickes zu würdigen hinaus. Der Mann war der Vater von Melanie! Wie lange hatte er es gewusst? Warum hatte er es erst Tobias gesagt, anstatt sich direkt an sein „Fleisch und Blut" Melle zu wenden, ehe es die Spatzen von den Dächern pfiffen?

Sie riss die Tür ihres und Wills Zimmers auf, trat ein und knallte sie zu. Wütend schmiss sie sich auf das Bett.

„Männer..." murmelte sie. Ihr Blick streifte das Buch und sie griff danach. Warum sollte sie nicht hineingucken, für sie gab es bestimmt nichts Neues. Chrissy hatte ihr immer alles erzählt. Und ohne an die Belehrungen zu denken, die sie Holger erteilt hatte, begann sie in Christinas Tagebuch zu lesen.

„Holger?"

Er nickte ihr zu, zum Zeichen, dass er ihr zuhörte. Melanie stand auf. „Wir müssen reden."

Einen kurzen Moment lang blitzte so etwas wie Furcht in seinen Augen auf, dann legte er seine Gabel beiseite und erhob sich ebenfalls. Mit einem Stoß öffnete Melle die Flügeltüren des Esssaals und trat hinaus. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt und sie fühlte heiße Magensäfte in ihrem Mund. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes zum Portal und stieß dieses ebenfalls auf.

Endlich war sie an der frischen Luft, und der Blick über das Anwesen beruhigte sie irgendwie. Das Knarren des Portals hinter ihr verkündete ihr die Ankunft Kösters – ihres Vaters.

Starr blickte sie geradeaus aufs Meer. Melle spürte seinen Atem im Nacken als er schließlich meinte: „Also, was gibt's?" Seine Stimme klang unglaublich sanft und Melanie musste erst mal schlucken, bevor sie mit zittriger Stimme zu Sprechen begann.

„Also, na ja, ich, ach, also ich hab gehört, Mensch, bist du mein Vater? Ich meine also..." Ihr Kopf fühlte sich unglaublich heiß an. „.. wenn es nicht stimmt, ich hab ja schon einen Papa," ihre Stimme wurde hoch und piepsig als sie fortfuhr. „so schlimm ist es also nicht, wenn es nicht wahr ist..." sie brach ab, denn das ganze kam ihr makaber, sinnlos und unwahr vor.

Holger räusperte sich. „Na ja, doch... ich glaube, ich denke, nein weiß, zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher, das du meine Tochter bist."

Melle erbleichte.

„Es muss im Frühjahr '89 gewesen sein. Als ich deine Mutter in Winterberg..."

Hier unterbrach ihn das Mädchen, das seit neuestem auch seine Tochter war, ihn. „Aber 1989 war Mammi doch in Olpe, bei meinem anderen Dad!"

„Ach nein, also..." verwirrt verstummte Holger. „Deine Mutter ist nicht deine Mutter, du kennst doch Frau Bonn? Also wir waren damals oder sind dann... also 1989 werden wir zusammen sein!"

Melanie sackte bin in ihr Unterkleid. „Und wieso bin ich jetzt nicht mehr bei euch?"

Kurz spukte in Holgers Kopf eine Anzahl von Geschichten von entführten Kindern, doch eigentümlicherweise brachte er es nicht übers Herz sie anzulügen. „Wir waren zu jung für ein Kind, und du hattest schon als Kind diese Ader."

„Welche Ader?", argwöhnte Melle.

„Ärzte, Hosen, du schliefst nur zur Terrorgruppe ein, es war zu anstrengend für jemanden der sonst nur André Rieu hört."

Melanie gluckste. Kö konnte man nie lang böse sein.

Das Gespräch über hatte sie sich nicht umgedreht, doch jetzt blickte sie ihrem Vater ins Gesicht. „Also- Papi- ich hoffe, du holst jetzt deine väterlichen Pflichten nach." Doch gleich nach diesem sentimentalen Augenblick kam wieder die alte Melle durch. „aber das Bild von meinem Paps, also dem anderen, bleibt auf meinem Nachttisch!"

Das Blinzeln in ihren Augen verriet, dass dies keineswegs eine Kriegserklärung war.

Lauthals lachend legte der Mathepapa einen Arm um ihre Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Speisesaal. Dieser war freilich schon menschenleer, doch die leeren Teller standen noch auf dem Tisch. Caroline hatte Tischdienst, doch diese lag immer noch auf ihrem Bett, vertieft in ihre Lektüre.

Argwöhnisch warf Melle Holger einen Blick zu. „Ich hoffe mal, du siehst es nicht als erste Erziehungsmaßnahme, mich zur Mithilfe im Haushalt zu trainieren!", meinte sie und wies auf den Tisch.

„Also nein, nichts zwangsläufig, aber ich würde es doch sehr begrüßen..." Bevor er ausreden konnte, hatte Melle ihm ein „Prima!" zugeworfen und war lachend aus dem Raum gestürmt. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu Caros Zimmer... Sie musste ihr unbedingt von dem Gespräch erzählen. Abwechselnd rennend und hüpfend durchquerte sie die Villa und stürmte, freilich ohne anzuklopfen, in das Zimmer ihrer verbliebenen besten Freundin. Diese zuckte zusammen und Melle sah, wie sie blitzschnell ein kleines Büchlein unter ihr Kopfkissen schob.

„Ähm, störe ich?", fragte sie, steuerte aber gleichzeitig auf einen hohen Brokatsessel vor dem Panoramafenster zu, auf den sie sich außer Atem setzte, Caros Augenbrauen wechselten leicht verärgert ihre Position.

„Aber nein, komm doch rein, setz dich...", grummelte sie. „Nimm dir doch 'nen Keks" setzte sie hinzu, als sie Melanies Hand bemerkte, die über dem Keksglas schwebte.

„Dankefön, fü freundlif.", brachte das Mädel zwischen den vollen Backen hervor und griff sich eine ganze Handvoll selbstgebackenem Spritzgebäck. Caro rollte mit den Augen, setzte sich dann aber gegenüber ihrer Freundin in den zweiten Sessel.

„Wenn du wieder in der Lage bist zu sprechen, könntest du mir ja erzählen, was dich dazu bringt, mich so zu Tode zu erschrecken." Sagte Caro immer noch mit leicht ärgerlichem Unterton.

„Nun ja, waf hafft ..." fing Melle an, da unterbrach Caro sie.

„Okay, ich sollte mich wohl deutlicher ausdrücken, wenn man auch wieder in der Lage ist, dich zu verstehen und man nicht aufpassen muss halb durchgekaute Kekskrümel ins Auge zu bekommen." Es war unschwer zu erkennen, das Caro nicht erfreut über die Störung war, war sie doch gerade an ein paar sehr interessanten Stellen im Tagebuch angekommen. Melle aber störte sich nicht daran, die Nachricht, dass Holger ihr Vater war, hatte sie ungemein fröhlich gemacht und außerdem wusste sie, dass Caro es nicht so meinte! Sie schluckte noch ein Mal und legte dann los.

„Köster ist mein Vater! Gott bin ich froh, dass ich das Riechorgan nicht geerbt habe." Hier machte sie eine Pause, um Caros Lachen abzuwarten, doch nichts kam, Caros Gesicht spiegelte nicht das Geringste wider. Unbekümmert fuhr Melle fort: „Na ja, jedenfalls ist er mein Vater und die Bonn meine Mami"

In Caros Gesicht leuchtete kurz Interesse auf. Das hatte sie wiederum nicht gewusst. „Du, aber das weiß ich doch schon!", sagte Caro. „Ich war die erste, die es erfuhr!"

Melles Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Wirklich? Oh, meine ganze Überraschung ist verdorben..."

Caro beugte sich vor und stupste sie an. „Mach dir nichts daraus, sonst weiß es ja niemand! Du kannst es also noch allen erzählen. Ich sag's auch niemandem!", setzte sie ihrer Freundin zuvorkommend hinzu.

„Oh gut, danke, dann sag ich's jetzt dem Rest. Bis Später!", rief sie und erhob sich, wobei sich ein Schauer Krümel auf den Boden ergoss. Blitzschnell war sie draußen und Caro hörte ihre fliegenden Schritte auf dem Marmorboden.

Seufzend erhob die sich, ging auf ihr Bett zu, griff unters Kopfkissen und war sofort wieder gefangen von ihrer Lektüre.


	33. Kapitel 33

Jenni: Jao, danke ey!

Also, Leute, wie ihr wahrscheinlich in diesem Kapitel merken werdet, geht es jetzt WIRKLICH auf das Finale zu, also werdet ihr euch nicht mehr durch ellenlange, sinnlose Kapitel quälen müssen –gg-. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft: SCHREIBT DOCH N REVIEW, WENN IHR DAS HIER LEST! bitte?

Na ja wie auch immer: Viiiel Spaß bei dem 33. Kapitel von _Don't go away!_

**__**

**_Wie immer danke an die lieeeebe Lena (nachtschatten) für's Betalesen!_**

Kapitel 33

Im Haus lag eine so ruhige Atmosphäre, dass es einem angst und bange werden konnte. Man hätte meinen können Caro und Holger hätten sich wieder versöhnt, doch Caro war derart enttäuscht von ihm, dass sie es eisern mied, ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, geschweigedenn ihn anzusehen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Wenn sich ihre Blicke dann aber doch trafen, schaute sie ihn bestrafend enttäuscht an, sodass sich zwischen ihnen bald eine tiefe Schlucht bildete. Caro konnte sich aber auch nicht mit Will aussprechen, da dieser mit Rainer Schumacher schon vor einigen Tagen ins Städtchen gepilgert war, um etwaige Utensilien zu besorgen.

Melle und Max, seit langem mal wieder zu zweit, unternahmen nun, da wie unser Augenmerk auf sie richten, nicht nur einen Spaziergang, nein, es wurde gleich eine Tageswanderung. Für kurze Zeit hatten sie sogar Sally vergessen, die gerade von Holger, oder besser ihrem Opa, fachmännisch gewickelt wurde („Warum muss ich mit dreißig schon Opa sein!"). Es dämmerte bereits, als sie endlich den Weg wiederfanden, von dem sie wussten, dass er zum Haus führte, sie jedoch noch einen strammen Fußmarsch vor sich hatten. Da gerade Vollmond war, konnten sie auch gut sehen. Melanie deutete auf den Mond, der sich im kräuselnden Meer widerspiegelte, und kuschelte sich gerade eng an Max starke Schulter, als sie, nicht weit von sich weg, ein leises Stöhnen vernahmen. Melanie klammerte sich an Max Arm.

„Was... was war das?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Hört sich an, als ob jemand kaputt wär'. Lass uns mal nachsehen, aber bleib dicht hinter mir."

Eng aneinander gedrängt, schritten sie an etwas heran, das sich langsam bewegte. Das Etwas drehten den Kopf zu Melanie und Max hoch- und sie erstarrten. Im Mondlicht sahen sie, wer ihnen da den Kopf zugewandt hatte. Es war Will Turner.

„O Gott, wie konnte das nur passieren? Setz dich erst mal, lass mal die Wunde sehen... die müssen wir sofort verarzten! Max, Melle, in der Küche steht noch etwas Suppe - ihr habt ihn die ganze Zeit getragen, ihr braucht eine Pause." Caro was außer sich, als sie Will in seinem Zustand sah. Gleich hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und wuchs wieder in ihre Paraderolle der Mutter. Vom Tumult im Foyer aufgeweckt kamen nun auch Tobi, Holger und Marc die Treppe hinunter.

„Um Himmelswillen Will, was ist denn mit dir passiert! Du siehst irgendwie zermatscht aus! Und wo ist Rainer?", fragte Holger besorgt, als sein Blick von der Platzwunde, die Wills zarte Stirn zierte, auf die fiel, die um den Patienten herumstanden. Und er hatte Recht: es war bisher ungeklärt, wo Rainer „der Duden" Schumacher geblieben war.

Auf Tobis an Melle und Max, ob Will allein gewesen warm nickten die Angesprochenen heftig.

„Klar war Will alleine. Wäre Schumacher dabei gewesen, hätten wir ihn auch garantiert nicht mitgenommen.", antwortete Melle hitzig. Ihre Nerven lagen offensichtlich für alle Anwesenden am Boden.

„Das bringt heute Abend, na ja Nacht, auch alles nichts mehr, wir brauchen jetzt alle eine große Mütze Schlaf. Marc, Tobias, könntet ihr Will hoch helfen? Der Fußballgott darf auch zur Abwechslung mal helfen.", kam Caro gähnend aus der Küche, in der Hand einen provisorischen Verband für ihren ihr allerheiligsten William.

Malte hingegen hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Er saß, zitternd vor Kälte in der Brigg des Schiffes, auf das er sich unkluger und überstürzter Weise begeben hatte. Wie gern wäre er jetzt in der Villa, mit all den anderen, die er so vermisste. Er versuchte es sich ein bisschen gemütlich zu machen und die Augen zu schließen und etwas zu dösen - an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Er träumte sich gerade in eine typische Situation... Marc Maxi, Melle, Holger, Jacques, Will, Caro, ja auch Chrissy und Jack sich Liegestühle auf den Sonnenbeschienenen Hang stellten und ihre Körper in selbstgenähten Badesachen in einer Reihe nebeneinanderstehend bräunten ließen und Tobias ankam, in hochgezogener Badehose und Handtuch in der Hand, den Hang überblickend, weiß wie Schneewittchen. Und wie er und Tobias um die einzige, noch freie, Liege kämpften, sie schließlich zu zweit nebeneinander darauflagen und aufpassen mussten, nicht durch drehen des Körpers den anderen auf die Wiese zu befördern.

Malte konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Ja, er hatte dieses idyllische Bild so lebhaft vor sich, dass ihm fast wärmer wurde.

_Klack_. Er öffnete die Augen. Was war das gewesen? Er raffte sich mühselig hoch und ging zur Tür. Sie war offen. Unsicher stahl er sich aus der Brigg. Keine Wachen zu sehen, sofern man das _sehen_ nennen konnte, in tiefster Nacht durch ein Schiff zu stolpern.

Er versuchte keinen Mucks zu machen. Man wusste ja nie. Als nächstes fühlte er etwas weiches unter seinem Fuß, das aufquiekte und davonhuschte. Sofort tastete Malte nach der nächsten Wand und presste sich an die rohen Holzlatten. Der flackernde Schein einer Kerze erhellte sacht die oberste Treppenstufe. Eine schwarze Gestalt, einem Schatten gleich, huschte dem Lichtschein entgegen und eine tiefe Stimme, die Malte an die schlimmste Zeit seines bisherigen Lebens erinnerte, ertönte.

„Die Villa ist in Aufruhr, Rebecca. Sie haben Turner gefunden." Graues Haar glänzte auf. Malte konnte es nicht glauben! Sie hatten ihn aufgenommen, trotz der Angst vor Dudengleichen Belehrungen. Er war in der Villa stets ein akzeptiertes Mitglied der Spuckröhrchenbande gewesen. Rainer Schumacher kooperierte mit dem Feind.

„Wie konnte er gefunden werden! Rainer, wir hatten eine Abmachung!", Rebecca hieß seine Wärterin also. Nur was wollte sie von ihm, von Turner – Will.

„Ich habe ihn auf der Straße liegen lassen, weil Melanie der Hachenburg und Maximilian Wölkchen gekommen sind!" der Duden wurde von der weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Malte hat uns alles gesagt, was wir wissen müssen."

_Was zur Hölle wollen die_ schoss es Malte durch den Kopf, doch diese Frage sollte ihm schon sehr bald beantwortet werden.

„Hey du TUS-sy! Schwiegerpapa ! Zieh sofort diesen blau-roten Schandfleck aus… oder ich… ich…"

„Was dann, du Skaterboy?"

„Dann..." May legte eine kurze Pause ein um zu überlegen, wie er seine Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Drohung seinem ehemaligen Mathematiklehrer klar machen konnte. Da kreuzte etwas seinen Blich, was er schon lange nicht mehr zur Hand genommen hatte und hob sein altes Matheheft empor, „Oder ich verbrenne die binomische Formel!" triumphierend Blickte er die fünf Zentimeter zu Holgers Nase empor. Jetzt hatte er ihn!

Holger grinste und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Da muss dir schon was besseres einfallen.", sagte er und zupfte lachend an seinem selbstgenähten Bayernshirt, das nicht nur von seiner Verehrung für den FC-Bayern München zeugte, sondern auch von seiner mangelnden Textilverarbeitungsbegabung. Sollte Maximilian doch ruhig die binomische Formel verbrennen. Es gab mittlerweile wichtigeres für ihn als simple Mathematik. Dinge trieben ihn um, die nicht zu berechnen waren. Er fand keinen Schlaf mehr, Er machte sich Vorwürfe, die ihn im einen Moment zur Weißglut trieben, und im nächsten die Tränen in die Augen. Er war verzweifelt. Warum hatte sie ihm nie erzählt, was sie fühlte? Warum war er zu blind gewesnen, es zu erkennen?

Holger lächelte Max herablassend und mitleidig an, zupften sein Shirt noch ein mal zurecht und machte Anstalten die Küche zu verlassen.

„Hey wo willst du hin?", Max starrte auf Holgers Rücken. Der Mathelehrer hatte sich in den letzten Tagen sehr verändert. Er war ruhiger gewesen, ganz in sich zurückgezogen.

Holger stieß die Tür auf und rief im Hinausgehen über die Schulter: „ Der Mensch lebt im Augenblick der Vergangenheit für die Zukunft und für mich wird es Zeit, die Vergangenheit für eine hoffentlich glückliche Zukunft auszubügeln..." Dann ließ Holger einen verwirrten Max zurück.

Holger war entschlossen, die Bewohner zusammen zu trommeln! Er würde mit ihnen losziehen. Notfalls auch allein! Er würde Christina zurückholen. Zu ihnen. Er würde alles für sie tun und einem ganz gewissen Pirat ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen verpassen.

Er wusste nicht, weshalb, doch ihm stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Schnellen Schrittes irrte er durch die Villa, er wusste, er musste auf die Pearl! Nur konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er mit den anderen gehen sollte, oder doch lieber allein. Irgendwie fühlte er sich den anderen verpflichtet, wenn alle wieder zusammenkommen sollten, dann sollte auch der gesamte, verbliebene Rest dafür sorgen. Er wollte nicht, dass man irgendwann einmal sagte, der Mathelehrer sei der rettende Engel gewesen, denn außer auf dem Fußballfeld, hasste er es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Noch während er so den Gedanken nachging, hatten sich seine Schritte automatisch Richtung Melles und Max Zimmer gerichtet, Sein Verstand machte ihn noch mit der Frage beschäftigen, ob er seinen Schülern, pardon, Freunden, nahe legen sollte mitzukommen, doch tief innen, in seinem Herzen, wusste er, er würde es tun.

„Komm, gib dir einen Schubs, los, sag dem Rest bescheid, und ihr könnt losziehen!", hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf wispern. Holger drehte seinen Kopf, während er verwundert abstoppte und sah auf seiner rechten Schulter, einen kleinen Holger sitzen, der nicht älter sein konnte als sechs und in einen weißen Matrosenanzug gekleidet war.

Er wollte sich gerade die Augen reiben, da hörte er eine zweite Stimme, die diesmal von links zu kommen schien.

„Warum solltest du diese Kinder mitnehmen? Du wirst so , oder so der Führende bei dem Projekt sein. Lass dich lieber feiern!"

Köster fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Dieses zweite, comicähnliche Figürchen schien ein gealterter Holger zu sein. Es hatte einen Gehstock dabei, und trug einen roten Trainingsanzug.

„Hör doch auf, ihn vom rechten Wege abzubringen!", wetterte das zweite Männchen.

„Ich? Wieso ich? Ich will nur, dass er sich auch mal ein wenig Spaß gönnt!", trompetete das rote Männchen los.

„Ach ja, das wolltest du sicher auch tun, als du ihm reinredetest Physik- und Mathelehrer zu werden, nicht wahr?", konterte der kleine (B)Engel und schüttelte die Fäuste, wobei ihm sein kleiner rot-blauer Heiligenschein verrutschte.

Holgi hatte während der Konversation hin und hergeschaut, doch jetzt wurde es ihm zu bunt, was wollten die beiden überhaupt hier? Klar, das weiße Geschöpf, war seine unschuldige Seite, die die er noch hauptsächlich war, als er zur Grundschule ging, doch was bitte, sollte dieses Teufelchen? Würde er etwa in vierzig Jahren so aussehen? Intuitiv fühlte er sich zu seiner guten Seite hingezogen, und er schnipste seine duuuuuuunkle Seite von der Schulter. Mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwand sie.

„Danke, ich wusste, du würdest auf mich hören!", rief das weiße Ding und wollte ihm um den Hals fallen. Holger aber, wandte seinen Kopf ab und so umfasste das Engelchen nur seinen Ohrring an dem es locker hin und herschwang.

„Zu früh gefreut.", grummelte Kö, als er das Männlein am Kragen fasste, von seinem Ohrring zog und hinter sich warf.

„Ich mache das jetzt ganz alleine, wie ein großer Junge. Siehst du, Mama, du kannst stolz auf mich sein!" Und mit diesem Gedanken begann er Phase eins seiner Mission.

Zuerst besorgte er sich einen Topf und einen Kochlöffel.

Mit diesen beiden Utensilien bewaffnet lief er durchs Haus , klopfte an jede Zimmertür und rief während er auf dem Topf einen hohlen, aber weithörbaren Klang erzeugte immer wieder, das alle mal eben in den großen Saal kommen sollten. Kaum zu glauben, dass jemand das überhört hatte, aber trotzdem stellte er bei seiner Rückkehr in den Saal fest, dass Max und Melle fehlten. Er beauftragte Caro, die beiden zu holen und bat den winzigen Rest, Platz zu nehmen, während er von der Fensterfront auf und ab schritt und sich überlegte, wie er den Rest überzeugen konnte.

Nach fünf Minuten kehrte Caro zurück, die kleine Familie im Schlepptau.

„Da wären wir, und wären dir auch alle sehr verbunden, wenn du uns aufklären würdest, weshalb du wie ein Irrer durch das ganze Anwesen rennst."

„Gut, danke für diese tolle Einleitung, Caroline...", meine Köster leicht ironisch. „Ich bin also der Meinung, na ja, wir haben tatenlos zugesehen, wie immer mehr von uns übergewechselt sind zu, zu Sparrow auf die Pearl.", begann er seinen Vortrag. Er blickte kurz in die Gesichter, die ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten und die sich im letzten Jahr so verändert hatten. Die Gesichter waren nicht mehr so weich, sie alle waren erwachsener geworden, und ihr neues Leben hatte Spuren hinterlassen.

„Jedenfalls, finde ich, haben wir lange genug zugesehen. Wir sollten sie zurückholen, eure Freunden, euren Freund. Wir sollten Christina, Malte und selbst Schumacher retten." Nachdem er sein Hauptanliegen vorgebracht hatte, schien ihn alle Kraft verlassen zu haben, die er während der feurigen Rede noch innegehabt hatte. „Und wenn ihr nicht mitkommt, dann geh ich eben alleine, ich dachte nur, vielleicht wolltet ihr ja mit."

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, und wartete auf empörtes Gerede. Doch ganz entgegen seiner Erwartung erhob sich Max.

„Holger, ich glaube, ich spreche im Namen aller, wenn ich sage, dass wir deiner Meinung sind und mit dir kommen wollen."

Kö blickte auf, und sah zuerst Max und dann den ganzen Rest an.

„Wirklich?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, wirklich!", sagten jetzt auch Caro und Melle und sie erhoben sich ebenfalls.

Holger lachte. „Dann lasst uns einen Plan ausarbeiten, wann wollen wir gehen?" Er brauchte nur die anderen anzuschauen, um zu sehen, dass sie am liebsten gleich aufbrechen würden, doch der vernünftige Erwachsene stoppte den Eifer.

„Melli? Bitte hol mal Papier und einen Stift, also Pergament, und Feder und Tinte, wenn das leichte aufzutreiben ist."

Es war. Als alles gebracht war, setzten sie sich eng zusammen und begannen einen Plan zu entwerfen, wie sie vorgehen sollten. Aufgrund des guten Wetters und des bald herannahenden Sommers (das hatte zwar eigentlich keinen Sinn machte, da sie ja in der Karibik waren. Aber Tobi fand dieses Argument so toll und _irgendwie abenteuerlich_, wie er sich ausdrückte, dass Holger es einfach mal aufschrieb), beschlossen sie schon am übernächsten Tage aufzubrechen. Jeder bekam eine Aufgabe: Caro, sorgte für die Verpflegung, Melle für Unterhaltung, Max für die Überredung der verlorengegangenen Schäfchen und Holger rechnete mithilfe einer Menge Elypsen und anderer Formeln den Weg aus (einfacher wäre natürlich gewesen eine Karte zu nehmen, aber was will man von einem Mathelehrer auch anderes erwarten?)


	34. Kapitel 34

Liebe Leserlein!

Ja, es hat lange gedauert, aber nicht ganz so lange, wie vorher. Nur leider wissen wir nicht, wofür diese Entschuldigung gut sein soll, da es offensichtlich keine Leser für diese Story mehr gibt... Trotzdem werden wir hier mal kräftig weiterposten, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr uns doch noch reviewt, das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit.

Caro ist grad' bei mir (Chrissy), und wir leisten Ferienarbeit, zum ersten mal. Für mich definitiv zum Letzten mal, da ich die schlimmsten Ferien verbringe, die ich je erlebt habe. Acht Stunden stehen, und Teile in eine Maschine einlegen. Caro macht's Spaß... für mich total unverständlich. Na ja, was soll's nur noch zwei Tage und dann seht ihr auch bald Kapitel 35!

Reviews sind erwünscht!

Kapitel 34

Alles war startklar, es konnte losgehen. Holger und Caro überprüften ein letztes mal den Plan, den sie erstellt hatten, um auch bloß nichts zu vergessen.

Tobi, Max und Marc waren fröhlich pfeifend dabei die Küche zu putzen, auf dass sie keinen Schimmel auffänden, sollten sie jemals zurückkommen. Was den passiven Beobachter, so wie du lieber Leser einer bist, erstaunen wird, ist, dass sich Marc und Tobi immer wieder heiße Blicke zu warfen. Als Max sich ungehalten über den Grund dieses feurigen Blickwechsels erkundigte, erntete er nur spöttisches Lachen. Max stand wie ein Schlückchen Wasser in der Kurve vor der Anrichte, und dachte nach. Es ratterte laut in seinem Kleid, und etwas rastete knackend ein, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Schlafzimmer von ihm und Melanie direkt an das der beiden grenzte. Er lief purpurrot an, als er an die letzte Nacht dachte, und ihm war alles klar. Ehe der Oberspucky und der Metzgerspucky sich klar wurden, wie ihnen geschah, hatte Herr Wölck ihnen eins mit dem Wischmob übergezogen. Bevor sie es sich versahen, war in der Küche eine wilde Wasserschlacht losgebrochen.

Melanie unterdessen räumte die oberen Stockwerke auf und Jacques gab bei der Zeitung die vorrübergehende Auflösung der Gruppe Naf-Naf zu verkünden. Er saß auf dem Boden und während er sein Hirn zermaterte mit der schwierigen Aufgabe einen französischen Text in normale Sprache zu übersetzen.

„Merde!", fluchte er und schmiss seinen zerfledderten Federkiel durch den Raum.

„Jacques! Pass doch auf! Melanie war mit Sally auf dem Arm in den Raum getreten und nur mit Mühe und Not dem tintigen, spitzen Geschoss entkommen.

„J'ai besoin de…", ein Blick auf Melle machte ihm schlagartig klar, dass sie ihn nicht verstand. „Verseu'ung! Isch ‚abe noch immer Probleme mit deiner Sprache..."

„Wir auch mit deiner.", seufzte Melle, schreckliche Erinnerungen an Folterungen mit Verbformen im Französichklassenraum schossen ihr durch den Kopf, bevor sie auf den größten Franzosen, gleich neben Napoleon, zutrat.

„Wann ge'en wir los? Isch kann es kaum erwarten!", seine Augen glänzten erwartungsvoll.

Melle scharrte nervös mit dem Fuß. „Tja, weißt du... eigentlich bin ich genau deswegen zu dir gekommen. Weißt du... Caro und ich.. wir haben und gedacht, dass jemand hier bleiben sollte, weil sonst erstens das Haus verlassen sein würde und zweitens ist Sallymausi noch viel zu klein für so ein grooßes Abenteuer!"

„Und?" Melanies Worte verursachten, dass Jacks Magen nervösen Hopser machte und er erahnte die Dämmerung über dem See der Unkenntnis.

„Und da du der bodenständigste von uns bist... und sowieso der fähigste... wir wollen auch eh jetzt los gehen. In einer halben Stunde. Bleibst du hier um auf Sally und unser liebes, schönes Haus aufzupassen. Du weißt schon..."

Jacques sah sie auf großen, blauen Augen an. „Das meinst du nischt ernst."

„Doch, doch. Kommst du mit runter?"

Jacques winkte der kleinen Gruppe mit tränenden Augen hinterher. Leise summte er sie Marseillaise vor sich hin. Sally kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. War dieses kleine Mädchen doch jetzt wirklich seine einzige Gesellschaft für die nächste Zeit. Vielleicht sogar für immer. Wer sagte denn, dass die Spuckröhrchenbande jemals wieder vollzählig zusammen sein würde? Dieser Sparrow! Er hatte Keile in so viele Freundschaften getrieben. Nicht schon schlimm genug, dass dieser Bonapartist, nein dieser Jakobiner, Christina aus ihrer Mitte gerissen hatte, und wahrscheinlich auch Malte und Rainer auf seine Seite gezogen hatte, nein: Sparrow war der einzige Grund, warum er jetzt vielleicht seine Familie, außer diesem kleinen Wurm, Melanies Tochter und die Enkelin eines gewissen Mathematiklehrers, der jetzt als Kopf der Gruppe Richtung Hafen stapfte.

Mit jedem weitausgeholten Schritt, den Holger nahm, wuchs dessen Wut auf Sparrow. Diese miese Seeratte würde schon noch bereuen sich mit dem Fußballgott, dem Held der Gleichsetzungssysteme, angelegt zu haben.

Die Spuckröhrchenbande erreichte erschöpft die Stadt der Insel Tortuga, aber Holger gönnte sich und seinen Freunden keine Pause er trieb sie sofort zu den Kais, die tief in die Bucht hineinragten, die von den Gebäuden der Piratenstadt gesäumt waren. Mit dem letzten Gold, das sie noch hatten, kauften sie einem lädiert wirkenden Piraten sein Schiff ab, das eher schlecht als recht auf dem Wasser trieb. Allerdings, so merkte Tobi an, sei das Schiff wenigstens voll mit Proviant, sodass sie ohne Probleme (außer vielleicht Skorbut) wochenlang über die See schippern konnten. Das Skorbutproblem voll und ganz ignorieren teilte Holger die Spuckröhrchenbande zu unterschiedlichen Arbeiten ein.

Holger stellte sich ans Steuer und befahl Tobi in den Rahen die Topsegel zu hissen.

Unter dem harten Regime von Captain Köster hatte Naf-Naf ganz schön zu schwitzen, und die beiden Damen wurden, ganz gentlemanlike von harten Arbeiten verschont.

Caro und Melle saßen also unterdeck und versuchten eine Strategie auszuarbeiten, wie sie die Spuckröhrchenbande wieder vereinen konnten.


	35. Kapitel 35

Danke an Savertin fürs betan!

Kapitel 35

Kanonenschüsse dröhnten, gewaltigen Donnerschlägen gleich, zwischen den Galeonen hin und her. Die sonst beeindruckende _Black Pearl_ wirkte neben der kolossartigen _Lady Mary_ wie ein Beiboot, oder so schien es zumindest _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, der Seite an Seite mit seiner Mannschaft um die Herrschaft der _Pearl _kämpfte. Es schien aussichtslos. Mit jedem Gegner, den er niederstreckte, schienen zwei neue aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen.

Ein weiterer Kanonenschuss gellte über das Deck. Entsetzt musste Jack mit ansehen, wie der Hauptmast in der mittig brach und mit einem dumpfen stöhnen auf den schwarzen Planken des Decks aufprallte. Seine Unaufmerksamkeit musste er mit einem schmerzhaften Reißen in seiner Brust bezahlen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und torkelte einen Schritt zurück. Er stolperte und landete unsanft auf seinem Gesäß. Eine goldene Klinge setzte sich an seine Kehle. Die _Lady Mary_ war wie aus dem Nichts am Bug der _Pearl_ aufgetaucht. Wie konnte ein so riesiges Schiff so schnell sein? Aber das hatte ihn in jenem Moment nicht gekümmert. Bisher hatte er noch jede Schlacht mit seiner _Black Pearl_ gewonnen. Ja, das hattest du gedacht Jack, alter Halunke, und jetzt sieh mal, wohin dich dein Hochmut gebracht hat.

Der Narbengesichtige Pirat hob seine Klinge, bereit zuzustoßen. In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Knall. Jack roch Schwarzpulver. Aus dem Mund des Piraten quoll Blut, bevor er in sich zusammensackte. Hoch aufgerichtet über Jack stand ein junger Mann. Blonde Bartstoppeln schimmerten im Licht des Feuers. Jack kniff die Augen zusammen.

Der junge Mann grinste schief. „Malte?" Jack war fassungslos, als Malte ihm die Hand reichte und ihm aufhalf. „Wie kommst du hier her?"

„Ist jetzt egal. Wo ist Chrissy?"

Jack riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Er hatte sie in seiner Kabine eingesperrt. Die Schlacht war verloren, das wusste er. Und sie genauso wie er, wenn er sie nicht da herausholte.

Er hob seine Klinge und parierte den Schwerthieb eines älteren Mannes. Das Blut seiner Männer klebte an diesem feindlichen Schwert und er würde wenn dann Seite an Seite mit ihnen sterben.

Daniel und Christina hingegen...

Malte, der neben ihm kämpfte schlug sich wacker gegen seinen Gegner. Fast wie der junge William Turner damals. Für ihn, mit ihm. Und Jack hatte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch alle seine anderen Freunde verraten. Er fasste einen Entschluss.

„Malte!", brüllte Jack gegen den Kampfeslärm an. „Sie ist in meiner Kabine, hol sie da heraus und verschwinde mit ihr."

„Und was wird aus dir?"

„Ich komm' schon zurecht, und jetzt verschwinde!"

Ein Hieb und Malte hatte seinen Gegner enthauptet. Der Leichnam zuckte noch, als er zu Boden fiel, aber Malte war schon zum Niedergang gelaufen. Malte und Christina würden Daniel holen und dann verschwinden. Er seufzte erleichtert und stürzte sich mit einem lauten Kampfesschrei auf seinen Gegner.

Malte fand Christina zusammengekauert auf dem Bett sitzend. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und weinte stumm. Er ließ sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante sinken. Sie sah erschrocken auf.

„Malte? Was machst du hier?"

„Ist jetzt egal, komm ich bringe dich hier weg."

Er zog sie hoch und schob die mit sanfter Gewalt zum Ausgang. Sie folgte ihm ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Himmel, was war aus der impulsiven Heulsuse geworden, die ihren ersten Freund vor der gesamten Klasse in Rainer Schumachers Deutschunterricht niedergemacht hatte? Malte fragte sich, was mit ihr passiert war, als er die Tür aufstieß, und den Anblick auf ein Szenario preisgab, das er der verstörten jungen Frau am liebsten erspart hätte. Das Deck brannte. Überall lagen Leichen. Sie erstarrte in seinen Armen.

„Daniel, wir müssen Daniel holen." Sie hatte ihren Sohn bestimmt seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen, und wollte ihn auf keinen Fall hier zurücklassen.

Ein schrilles Lachen gellte über das Deck, und ließ einen eisigen Schauer Maltes Wirbelsäule hinabrieseln. Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Verschwommene zwar, aber bei diesem Lachen schmerzte jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut von neuem, als würde sie ihn wieder mit der neunschwänzigen Katze foltern.

Rebeccas schlanker verführerischer Körper schälte sich aus der Flammenwand, als würde ihr die sengende Hitze nichts ausmachen. Malte spürte, wie es um seine Kehle enger wurde. Sie wusste, wer und was Rebecca war. Und er wollte sich und Christina nicht dieser Hexe ausliefern, indem er regungslos im Niedergang stehen blieb. Er fasste die blonde am Handgelenk und zog sie auf ein Beiboot zu.

Ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei durchbohrte den Lärm. Chrissy blieb abrupt stehen und wirbelte herum. Jack lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden, presste eine Hand auf seien Bauch, während Rebecca breitbeinig und grinsend über ihm stand, die immer noch rauchende Pistole in der einen, ein Weidenkörbchen mit einem weinenden Baby darin in der anderen Hand.

Tränen des Zornes stiegen in Christinas blauen Augen auf. Wer war dieses Weib, dass sie sich das Recht herausnahm, ihre Familie zu Zerrhütten. Sie wollte schreien, wollte dieser widerlichen Schlange die Augen auskratzen. Sie machte einen Satz nach vorne und wurde von einer starken Hand zurückgerissen.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Du kannst jetzt nichts gegen dieses Weib ausrichten.", raunte Malte in ihr Ohr.

So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte Captain Jack und dessen Sprössling zurücklassen zu müssen. Momentan war das Risiko einfach viel zu groß. Es hieß: Ein Menschenleben retten oder gar keines. Sie mussten einfach auf den geeigneten Augenblick warten.

Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er mit seinem gekrümmten Dolche das Tau durchschnitt, mit dem das Beiboot ab die Pearl gebunden war, und seine alte Klassenkameradin in eben dieses Beiboot beförderte.

4


End file.
